Naruto: High Crysis of the DEAD
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: "Naruto? That your name? Naruto Namikaze. Destiny is a bitch huh? It'll be on you now son." The man said to him. Naruto barely heard him. "Something is coming. Something bad, I wish I could help but I can't. Not anymore. I'm dying, the suit prolong my life as long as it could. You're my last shot. Jill and Rebecca's last shot, the last hope for all of us."
1. Knights and Nightmares of the DEAD

**NHotDREC 1**

**Naruto/High School of the Dead crossover**

**Will have some charters from Naruto in it other than Naruto and his parents.**

**Will have elements of Crysis 2 and Resident Evil**

**For Resident Evil it will have some of the characters such as**

**Jill and Rebecca will have others as I see fit**

**And infected monsters**

**For Crisis 2 it will have the suit. Because it's the most realistic badass suit there is.**

**Naruto Harem **

**For sure Saeko/Shizuka/Rika/Yuuki/Saya/Jill/Rebecca/**

**And 4 or more mystery girls from Naruto.**

**Maybe **

**Rei –If I kill off Takashi**

**Toshimi and Misuzu - will go together if they get Naruto**

**Kyoko - if I feel like it**

**I'll take suggestions from review if anyone has any. Please stick to Naruto, HotD and Resident Evil (Games and movies)**

**(Naruto: High Crysis of the DEAD )**

**Knights and Nightmares of the DEAD**

The world was coming to an end. The dead was coming back to life and killing the living. No one was ready for it. A small group of people where the only ones who knew about it but no one believed them. Now it's too late to do anything about it but survive it. It all happened in an instant now the world and its governments are falling.

However if mankind proved one thing that was strong about them, aside from their hate and love for war, it was survival. The human race would not go down without a fight.

Right now in Japan a high school was a hot spot of the infected, and a young man was already there clearing out the infected. However he was not normal, he was where a full body suit. And he was taking out many of thy infected as he could.

"What the hell is that!?" A girl shouted.

The young man turned to the sound of the voice and acted.

**Cloak Engaged**

He used the suit to turn invisible to the naked eye. He used his own speed to find the girl that shouted, it wasn't hard. He came upon a small group of survivors, the group was now looking at a Licker that had made a fresh kill.

**Threat Detected**

The young man went to work. _"How did I end up like this? How did I get this suit? Why did my family's home get torched? Why… how… oh yeah… I remember"_

_(1 week ago)_

"Mom, your embarrassing me. Yuuki and Saeko don't mind how I look." Naruto said to his mother Kushina who was fixing hiss tie and all for the school dance later that night.

"Now young man you know that I care. You're going to look nice for this dance and that's final." Kushina said to her only child.

"Hey son, getting the full treatment from your mother I see." Minato said to his boy.

"Dad save me. Moms going to make me look… I don't know but it can't be good!" Naruto panicked.

"Don't get me started on you now Minato. You know I can." Kushina threatened.

"Yeah… no. Sorry son, you're on your own." Minato said as he walked out.

"WHAT!? Oh come on dad! Save your son!"

"Naruto this is going to happen. Now just lay back and accept your fate." Kushina said getting him ready for the dance.

"Like dad?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes, just like your father."

Some time past and Kushina was looking over her work. "Looking good son." She kissed him on his forehead.

"Thanks mom." Naruto said, he didn't look that bad.

"Naruto, we have to talk about something." Kushina got serious. Naruto could hear it in her voice.

"Yeah? About what?" He asked he was a little nervous.

"Well, me and your father… well we know that you have a love triangle going with Saeko and Yuuki son. You know that you can only pick one. I hate for you to cause pain in anyone but that's the way it has to be." Kushina stated what was on her mind bluntly.

"I know mom. Trust me I know. And that's what scares me. Yuuki's mom let me have it when she heard about our little thing going. Don't get me started on Saeko's dad. Good thing he left over seas today or he'd kill me… or at least try to… again." Naruto remembered that day. He never ran so fast nor did he ever have a close shave.

**Ding Dong**

"That's them. They're a little early." Naruto said.

"I got it." Minato said out loud to the two in the back.

"Alright son. Ready to dazzle and amaze them?" Kushina smirked at her son.

"I am."

"Oh and one more thing Naruto. I'm not ready to have grandkids yet. So you do one of two things, 1: Keep it in your pants. But if you're like your father that's impossible."

"Mom~~~~!"

"Or 2: use protection. I don't want an army of mini-Naruto's running around Japan in 10 years. One of you is troublesome enough." Kushina had a laugh at her son's expanse again.

"Mom~~~!"

**(Gun shot)**

Kushina gasped when she heard the shot. "Minato!" She yelled and went into the living room. Naruto was too stunned to move right now. "NO!"

**(Gun shot)**

"MOM DAD!" Naruto ran out only to see 3 men fully covered up. One pointed his gun at Naruto and fired. Naruto fell and black out. He came to a few minutes later.

"Hey boss, the kids awake." One said.

"So what. Don't waste any more bullets, that cheap ass politician Shido isn't paying well for this. We're going to burn this place down get the car ready." The leader said.

"Alright. Sorry kid, nothing personal." The guy said.

"The timers ready and set for 3 minutes." The 3rd guy said.

The leader looked at Naruto once more. "Sorry kid nothing personal. If you want to blame someone in the afterlife, blame Ichirou Shido. He paid us to kill Police Chief Minato Namikaze and his family, that means you. Later kid." The leader walked off.

A few minutes later the house was on fire. It was a few minutes longer before Naruto saw anyone else as he lay their burning while his mother and father lay next to him dead. He heard the back door being broken down and soon he saw someone hovering over him.

"My god, I'm too late." Naruto heard the guy say. "Hey, you alive? You are… but how that bullet went through your heart." The suited guy started to carry Naruto away from his burning home.

Naruto was barely alive by now. Blood loss and the shock of it all had taken its toll on him.

"Naruto? That your name? Naruto Namikaze. Destiny is a bitch huh? It'll be on you now son." The man said to him. Naruto barely heard him. "Something is coming. Something bad, I wish I could help but I can't. Not anymore. I'm dying, the suit prolong my life as long as it could. You're my last shot. Jill and Rebecca's last shot, the last hope for all of us." Naruto saw the guy take off his helmet. "We tried to warn them. Warn everyone but no one believed us. Now it is too late to stop it from happening. Umbrella saw to that." Naruto could barely see right now. "It's all on you now Naruto. I have no right to ask this but you must do it. Find Jill and Rebecca. Find them and hurry. That's all I can do now… you… are all I can do." Naruto saw the man's face, he looked sickly and pale. "Oh, almost forgot one last mission. Got to break the link to the suit." Naruto saw the man grab a hand gun then pointed it at his head. "Tell them I'm sorry I've failed them. My name is Alcatraz, remember me." He pulled the trigger and it killed him.

(Flash Forward 1 hour ago)

Naruto woke up after almost a week asleep. He was dazed and confused. That guy, Alcatraz, saved him he knew that much. But what happened to him? He felt wired, he felt different but strong.

**Activating Nano-suit bio-system protocols**

Naruto wanted to cry out in fright but he couldn't. He couldn't talk.

**Intergrading new DNA… new DNA accepted**

**Primary Mission Objective: Locate and protect BSAA members Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers. **

Naruto was still frightened but went with it. He saw a bag full of guns near the dead body of the man Alcatraz that saved him. He took them and all of the sudden he knew how to use each one of them. Again it freaked him out but he went with it. What else could he do? He followed the stairs in the building he was in until he got to the roof. He saw 2 guys in weird black body army and all of the sudden he froze.

**System Override. **

He felt his vision get sharper and he saw the 2 guys more clearly.

**Threat Detected. **

"I'm not infected. I'm not bit I swear!"

(Gun shot)

"Orders are orders. All none Umbrella personnel are to be considered infected and are to be terminated."

**Vision mode allows the user to observe danger from a distance. Be aware of combat objectives and tactical opportunities such as flanking or ammo cashes.**

"Hurry up, we need to sweep the area for any more survivors." One Umbrella soldier said.

**All Umbrella units are hostile. Terminate with extreme prejudice.**

Naruto agreed for some reason. But with what happened to him and based on what Alcatraz had said. Umbrella needed to be stopped. He grabbed a scooped Scar assault rifle with silencer. He fired one bullet and it hit one man before he knew what was going on in his head.

"What!?" The second guy looked around, only to be shot in the head as well.

Naruto felt nothing for what he did. Not sadness or regret. Strange. He thought that taking a life would be harder than that.

He made his way pass the dead bodies and moved on. He soon found a camp fill with 6 Umbrella units. He thought it weird that they would where motor cycle helmets. But he figured the Umbrella CEO's were cheap bastards.

It was then that he kicked a piece of rubble form a building.

"Hey what was that?" One Umbrella solider asked to himself.

**System Override**

Naruto froze again then well himself what the suit was 'telling' him.

**Cloak Engaged.**

The guy looked right at him, and did nothing. Like he wasn't even there at all. "It was nothing. Let's get moving.

**Stealth mode enables the user to infiltrate and flank enemy positions without being seen. Stealth mode drains suit energy. Movement while cloaked rabidly drains suit energy.**

Naruto smiled at this new feature. This would do nicely. After a while of killing some more Umbrella units, he saw what Alcatraz had said that they tried to warn others about. Zombies. All over the place.

**System Override. **

He froze again as many of these things closed in on him. But again he will what the suit told him.

**Maximum Armor.**

The zombies tried to bite him only to have their teeth be destroyed for the effort.

**Armor mode increases defense output. Reducing damage from all attacks and increases survival probability from exploding munitions. Armor mode requites suit energy**

Naruto then killed all of the zombies in the area with his bare hands. No need to waste any bullets.

"Alcatraz!? Alcatraz your alive! Thank god!"

**User identified. BSAA co-founder Jill Valentine.**

"Look Alcatraz all of Japan is infected but not just here, the whole world is in chaos over this mess. Many BSAA forces are all dead from the incursion last year. Rebecca, you and I are the only ones in Japan right now. Everyone else is scattered around the world. I heard what happened to Minato and his family. I know you were friends with Minato but we can't let that get to us. Minato said he had the info we need to bring down Umbrella once and for all. Head to his office at the police station. I'll contact you later."

**New Objectives added: Find information on Umbrella at the police station.**

Naruto ignored that for now. His friends took priority right now. He hoped that they were alright.

Naruto ran across the roof tops, it was fun to say the least. The suit was amazing if it allowed a person, himself, who was on the brink of death to do feats that would seem impossible. He made it to the school to see some guy at the gate trying to get in with 4 teachers telling him to go away. Naruto saw that the guy at the gate was infected.

He acted, he grabbed his sniper rifle an EBR in hopes of killing it before it bit the dump guy acting tough. Too late did Naruto kill the zombie at the gate as he bit into the teacher's arm. Naruto readied his shot again. But one female teacher, Kyoko if he remembers right, got in the way of his shot. When she moved when the new zombie teacher got up that gave Naruto the chance to take the shot. He did, saving the young teacher.

"HOLY SHIT!" One of the other teachers yelled when their collogue was just shot and killed.

Naruto jumped down using his armor mode to soften his fall. Then he jumped over the wall again freighting the teachers.

"RUN!" The two male teachers ran as fast as they could, not knowing what they were running into. Leaving Kyoko still frozen in front of a 'murderer'.

"AHHH!" The two looked to see the other two teachers being eaten by a small hoard of zombies. That got Kyoko out of her stubborn and she ran for her life.

Naruto aimed and fired at the zombies, he forgot that he had his silencer still on. He wondered how many students were infected. It was selfish of him to hope that his friends were not infected.

Naruto moved, the announcement just proved to be the problem, it helped no one but the infected gain numbers. "No get away!" Naruto heard a female voice yell. He went into the library where the voice came from. There he saw two young girls Misuzu and Toshimi. There were friends of his since… well since that indent. They were cornered by 5 zombies, nothing for him to handle.

He moved in, smashing two zombies' heads with his hands, grabbing the 3rd and snapping its neck. Naruto punched the 4ths ones head off and kicked the 5th one down. He walked to it and steeped on its head killing it.

He looked at Toshimi and Misuzu. They were in shock at first at what happened, then…

"Thank you thank you than you!" They hugged him thanking him as they did.

He nodded, unable to say anything. He would protect them no matter what, it was a relief to know that at least some of his friends were safe. He set his bag down and started to look for something. They wouldn't be able to shot a gun worth a damn, no offence to them, but they needed to protect themselves somehow. He pulled out two knifes. The blade was about 8 inches, long enough for now as he would do the heavy lifting and all.

(Flash back end)

Naruto remembered, he only woke up an hours ago. But he kept his memories, he needed to save his friends. No matter the cost. He saved two so far. Luckily that guy Alcatraz had a stash of weapons that would make a SWAT team jealous, so he took them with him. So he wasted no time in wasting the licker the small group stumbled on. A few well placed shots to the things head and it fell dead.

The group was shocked twice in a span of a few minutes. First they saw a monster only in their nightmares in real life. Then it being put down by some guy in a suit with Toshimi and Misuzu standing next to him.

"Who the hell are you!" Saya yelled at him… again.

"Wow! He had a SCAR! That's so cool!"

"Quite fatass! Do you want those monster to find us again?" She told him.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

The rest of the group just shook their heads. Saeko approached the man in the suit. "I am thankful for your help. That creature was unsettling to see. I also thank you for helping Toshimi and Misuzu." Saeko was friends of them through Naruto. Although it pained her to think of her 'dead' boyfriend.

Naruto nodded.

Just then the door near them burst open. Naruto pointed his gun, but stopped when he saw it was Kyoko. "Hey, what are you guys…" She saw the man in the strange suit again. But shook her head clear. "Get in here quickly!"

The large group went in the staff room. Naruto was off to the side. He saw most of the people he cared for here. Only his other girlfriend Yuuki and a few friends weren't here. He had hope that they were fine.

"We can catch our breath here for a bit." Takashi said while drinking some water before handing it off to Kohta.

"We need a plan to get out of here." Kyoko said thinking out loud.

Kohta handing the water bottle off to Naruto, not that anyone knew that, Naruto declined it. "Are you sure man? I mean, you'll need it." Kohta assured him. Naruto pointed to his mask. "Can't you remove it?" Naruto shook his head no. "Then how do you live? I mean you need to eat and drink don't you?"

This got the groups attention seeing how their newest 'friend' seemed stuck in a suit and was too quite.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder. "Can't you talk?" Kohta again asked. Naruto shook his head no again. "Why? Is that suit useful then?"

Naruto turned invisible to answer his question.

"WHOA!"

"Shut up!" Saya smacked him over his head. Naruto turned off his cloaking. She then turned to Naruto, Naruto flinched he and Saya were good friend, close even very close, they've been friends since they could remember. Her temper seems to have gotten worse since he last saw her. "And you! Who the hell are you!" She asked.

Naruto wondered how to answer that. He was saved by Takashi. "Look it doesn't matter who he is. He saved us from that… thing… and that's good enough for me to know he's on our side." He said with a lot of sense.

"I agree. We can always ask him about himself later. Right now we need to get out of here first." Saeko said to the group.

"Do you have your keys Ms. Shizuka. I left mine in the club room." Naruto was glad she was safe as well. It seems most of the people he cared for were here.

"I do I do!" Shizuka began to look for her keys.

"Can your car fit all of us?" Saeko asked.

"Oh…" She stopped. "No."

The group began thinking. Naruto noticed the buses outside for club away games. He snapped his fingers to get their attention. Kohta came first and looked at what Naruto was looking at. "Hey good eye new guy. Hey guys we can use the buses! The keys are inside this room and it is more than enough room for all of us and then some." Kohta said to the rest of the group.

"Good idea Kohta." Rei said.

"Well it was the new guy's idea. I just voiced it." Kohta said embarrassed. Then Kohta thought of something. "You know, we need a name from you new guy. I mean we need to call you something other than 'the new guy' all the time."

Naruto looked at Kohta. _'Great'_ He thought. _'If I tell them my name Saeko might try to kill me for not believing me. Saya, Rei… in fact all of them might.'_

"Let's… get to the buses first, when we are a little safer we will get his name. Alright?" Takashi said with the group agreeing.

'_Yes, saved by Takashi's lack of curiosity.'_ Naruto thought.

"Alright then. I guess new guy should work for now." Saya said wanting to know more about this enigma right next to her. "Mind leading us to the buses?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. With his suit he could do anything almost. He would even without it. However before he went he went to his bag of guys. However only Kohta would be able to use any of them. He handed Kohta a G36C with red dot sight with 5 extra magazines to go with it.

"Oh wow. A G36C with red dot sight. Thanks man. But what about the rest of the group?" Naruto shook his head no again. None of them could use one. "Oh I get it. They can't use the gun right so it's safer for them not to have one. Right?" Naruto nodded his head. "But wait, how do you know I could?" That got the groups eyes on him. But Naruto had a way out. He pointed to Kohta's 'Nail Gun' that saved him. "Oh right. Alright now."

Naruto stopped them. He moved them in a formation that would work. He put Takashi and Rei to the left. Toshimi and Misuzu to the right. Kyoko and Shizuka and Saya in the middle. With Saeko behind them and Kohta behind her.

"This is an effective formation." Saeko said allowed. Seeing as the new guy was leading.

Naruto took the lead and took a look outside. He saw none of the zombies so it was safe to move. He motioned them to follow him.

"Ok quick reminder, they react to sound so be quite." Saya said to the group. Everyone nodded.

"AHH!"

Naruto rushed to the sound, he saw 5 classmates surrounded by zombies. He wasted no time in helping them. He jumped down smashing two zombie skulls on his boots. Back handing two more ending their un-lives while Rei, Takashi and Saeko moved in and took out the rest.

"Thank you!" One of the girls yelled to their saviors.

"Keep it down. These things hunt by sound." Saya hissed at the girl.

"Oh. Sorry." She said covering her mouth.

"Are any of you hurt or bitten?" Takashi asked.

"No." One of the guys said.

Naruto want to make sure and grabbed one guy.

**Infection Scan.**

Everyone heard that.

**Infection Scan Complete: No Infection.**

The guy sighed. Naruto repeated this process with the others. No one was infected.

"I will ask you about that later." Saya said. What just happed said to her that this guy knew something about this outbreak.

Naruto nodded, fearing what she might do to get information out of him.

"Alright look, we are going for the buses to get the hell out of here. You guys in?" Takashi asked the new members of the group.

"Yeah, were in." They all nodded. There weren't stupid, this suit guy kicked ass. With him around there odds of surviving went way up.

The large group made their way to the locker room. Saya was not the only one who noticed that this guy knew his way around the school. Saeko noticed it too. This told them both one of two things. 1: He's a creepy stocker type. Or 2: He's been in this school once before.

"Ok, so these things are like bats. They hear but not see. So if we are quite we can slip through them unnoticed right?" Takashi asked Saya.

With the new 5 members of the group. The formation grew a bit. Naruto put the two guys with long range weapons with Toshimi and Misuzu and the 3rd guy with Takashi and Rei. He put the two girls in the center of the group for protection.

"But we need someone to test it." Saya said. She didn't want to but it needed to be done.

Naruto pointed at himself. "You sure?" Asked Takashi. He was about to volunteer but this guy could live if things went bad. Naruto nodded. "Alright, good luck."

Again Naruto nodded and went in. After he handed Kohta his bag of guns. Naruto walk fearlessly out near the zombies in the locker room. Naruto walked around them and they seemed not to notice him at all. He even went so far as to play drums on two of the zombies heads. This got a sweat drop from everyone else even Shizuka. But it got a tick mark from Saya. Naruto decided to move on. He grabbed a shoe that was on the ground and tossed it. The small sound attracted the zombies in the area to it. Naruto opened the door to the outside and motioned the rest of them to follow him. When Kohta passed him he grabbed his bag of guns from him. He could carry them better without it slowing him down.

But that cost them. When he wasn't looking one of the new guys with a long weapon hit the door, making a loud clang sound. Naruto's HUD tracked the sound and it echoed far.

"RUN!" Takashi yelled.

Naruto turned his guns on and started firing into the hoard of zombies. Killing any that got near them.

"You moron if you didn't yell then we would only have to deal with the ones here!" Saya yelled at Takashi for him yelling.

"No. Did you hear the echo? Just shut up and run!" He said bashing some head in.

Naruto and Kohta were killing many zombies at a distance. But Kohta made it to the bus so he was covering the group from there. Naruto heard a grunting sound near him and saw one of the new guys Takuzou having his towel grabbed by one zombie and another reaching for his arm. Naruto shot both zombies near him saving him from dying at the hands of these monster.

"Takuzou!" His girl friend, Naomi, yelled happily that her boyfriend wasn't going to die today.

"What are you doing get on board!" Saya yelled at the girl as she forced her on the bus.

Naruto covered the young man as he ran past him to his girlfriend. "Thanks man!" Naruto nodded. There isn't much more he could do other than that.

"Suit guy lets go!" Takashi said from the bus entrance. "Shizuka get ready! We need to go!"

"I'm sorry! This isn't like my car you know!" Shizuka said in a panic.

Naruto was holding the line with Saeko and Takashi making sure nothing got on the bus. Although he was farther away from the bus than the other two. Drawing most to him and his bullets.

"We need to go!" Takashi yelled.

"WAIT!"

Everyone heard someone yell. Most knew who it was. But Naruto, as much hate he has for the man, saw someone he cared for. Yuuki. She was still alive. He was happy, yet sad, she could know that he was under this suit, just like Saeko cant.

As much hate as Naruto had, he would cover the students from the zombies. He came with the package as it were.

Rei was in the same boat as him. Although she would rather let them all die if it meant that Shido would die as well.

"Hold on Shizuka! We got a few more!" He said to the nurse.

"You can't be serious!? We're not saving **him**!" Rei yelled in protest.

"Hurry, they'll help us!" The teacher yelled to the students he was 'leading'.

"What are you talking about Rei!? We can't abandon them to die!"

"Were not rescuing him!" She didn't care about the others, only about Shido dying.

Naruto wanted to. It would be easy. Just but a bullet in his head and stay quite. The group would assume it was an accident. Rei would be on his side at least. Saeko and Yuuki knew about this 'man' and his evil. But Naruto rather not waste a bullet. Naruto turned away from him to kill a few of the zombies in the front of the bus to thin them out.

"Sensei I twisted my ankle. Help me." The young kid pleaded for help. Only to be kicked in the face. The pain he felt from it and the betrayal lead him to screaming. Then the dead started to eat him.

Naruto saw what Shido had done and the boy. He could do nothing to save him. However Naruto would end his suffering. He aimed and placed one bullet in the boys head ending his life.

"Suit guy where ready! Get on!" Takashi yelled at Naruto. He nodded ran to the bus. He nodded to Shizuka and she floored it. Telling herself that they were not human anymore and she ran them down.

Naruto was at the front of the bus. He was angry at himself. If he was faster and or if he kept an eye on Shido that young man would have lived. Shido would pay. He felt someone tap him on his shoulder. It was Rei. "You're going to regret saving that man." She said with as much venom of his vary being as she could. Shido's not his. He nodded in agreement already.

He decided that he needed a little rest. Hopefully Shido wouldn't try anything. But he knew better.

"Alcatraz! Alcatraz it's me Rebecca!"

Naruto heard a voice over his com-link.

**User identified. BSAA member Rebecca Chambers. **

"Look me and Jill are at a mall. By the looks of it about 50 or so miles from your current location. Get this I analyzed the sample you gave me a week ago or so and you know what. It's a cure for the infection! A real cure!" Naruto would jump for joy. But he since a 'but' coming. "But I can't make any here. I need the suit it has the data I need to make the cure I need to help anyone who's infected. I need you to get here as soon as possible. I have a suit scanner ready here at the mall. Alright Alcatraz? Be safe."

**New Mission Objective: Get to the Mall**

Naruto just groaned. Luckily the mall is on the way to the police station where he's dad worked so it wasn't all that bad. But how to tell the others in his group. He can't talk for one reason or another. He needed a piece of paper and a pen.

It was at this time however that Shido's group started to bitch about one thing or another. This got on his nerves.

"Hey nurse lady can you drive slower I almost…"

Shizuka slammed on the brakes. "Would you lay off me! I've never driven one of these before!"

Did the kid stop his bitching. No, he just turned it on someone else. He turned it to Takashi.

"Hey what the hell are you looking at!?" He asked/yelled at Takashi.

Both boys started at each other. "Why are you acting like this?" Saeko asked the scared and angry young man.

He just continued to get angrier as the moments pasted. "I… I fucking hate this guy!" he said to Takashi.

Naruto was amazed that his rage and fear of this new world caused him to lose it.

"What did I do for you to hate me? Have I ever even talked to you?" Takashi asked, a good question.

Before the kid could do anything Rei acted. Jamming her staff in the kids gut. Knocked the wind out of him and he collapsed to the floor. Everyone was scared, say for Naruto and Shido for different reasons.

"You're horrible." Rei said to him coldly. The coldest Naruto or Takashi ever heard her say anything.

"Rei…" Takashi was still shocked at what she did.

"Guys stop! This would have never happened if Naruto was here!" Kohta yelled, only to regret it when everyone, who knew Naruto as a good friend or more, became sad.

Naruto was sad as well. He could talk and saying that he was Naruto, not that anyone would believe him, if he said he was.

Clap, clap, clap

"But he's not here. He 'tragically' died last week. I guess it's for the best. He never saw this world come to chaos." Most of the people in the bus got angry at the man. No one believed his bull shit that he is broken up about Naruto's death. He'd throw a party if he could. "But your performance just proves what I've been saying. We need a leader, one who puts others ahead of himself. One who could lead us to safety in this troubled time." Shido began his bullshit speech.

"And let me guess, you are the only one who can take up that mantel?" Saya asked with sarcasm.

"Well, I am a teacher after all. And all of you are students. My charges." Shido said dramatically.

"_Then what I am then? I can see why the students hate him. He's such an ass.'_ Kyoko thought.

"If you are all with me, then please clap your hands." Shido finished.

Naruto decided to make his move now. He tossed his gun and his bag of guns to Kohta keeping one on himself right now as he made his way to Shido. He wasn't going to listen to this man's bile anymore nor would he let him infect anymore students then he already has. He stood behind of the 'man' and tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked.

Only to get punched hard in the nose. Oh how Rei loved this guy already. Shido's nose was broken and now bleeding. Some of the male students that are now part of Shido's cult tried to defend their new master. Naruto just shoved them out of the way as he made his way to Shido. Then he punched him again in the face, then again, and again and again. He might have lost a few teeth. But Naruto nor did some of the other students care about Shido's treatment, watching it was fun enough.

When Naruto felt he had enough of beating him, he pulled out his handgun, a Desert Eagle.

"Hey no need for that." Shido said looking down the barrel of the gun.

"Suit guy no! Don't kill him!" Takashi didn't know that this man deserved this. Only the few that did hoped that he'll kill this monster before he kills anymore people then he already has.

**New Mission Objective: Terminate Koichi Shido**

**New Mission Objective: Terminate Ichirou Shido**

Naruto liked his new mission. He cocked the trigger back.

**END**


	2. Death Knight of the DEAD

**NHotDREC 2**

**Naruto/High School of the Dead crossover**

**Will have some charters from Naruto in it other than Naruto and his parents.**

**Will have elements of Crysis 2 and Resident Evil**

**For Resident Evil it will have some of the characters such as**

**Jill and Rebecca will have others as I see fit**

**And infected monsters**

**For Crisis 2 it will have the suit. Because it's the most realistic badass suit there is.**

**Naruto Harem **

**For sure Saeko/Shizuka/Rika/Yuuki/Saya/Jill/Rebecca/**

**And 4 or more mystery girls from Naruto.**

**Maybe **

**Rei –If I kill off Takashi**

**Toshimi and Misuzu - will go together if they get Naruto**

**Kyoko - if I feel like it**

**I'll take suggestions from review if anyone has any. Please stick to Naruto, HotD and Resident Evil (Games and movies)**

**()**

**Death Knight of the DEAD**

As Naruto pointed his gun at this evil man's head his HUD went off.

**Threat Detected**

'_Shit!'_

Naruto looked up to see a bus halling ass down the street about 100 meters from them. Using Vision Mode he saw that zombies were in with them and they were all dead. He moved from Shido and moved Shizuka as kindly as he could. Naruto then got into the driver's seat and drove the bus moved from the other bus' path.

"Whoa!" Kohta said as he saw the explosion.

"We should leave here now. Who knows what this is going to attract." Saeko said out loud.

Naruto nodded and offered the driver's seat to Shizuka again. He looked as sorry as he could for her to get he didn't mean any harm.

"It's ok." Shizuka said in her cheery voice. She got back in the driver's seat and drove the bus away from the burning one.

The whole group was quite until Saya had enough.

"Alright we're safe enough right now. So new guy, care to tell who you are?" Saya asked with her glasses on. Glaring right into his visor. Naruto was luck he had a mask on. Otherwise they'd all see him sweat.

'_I swear what is it with me and my attraction to violent girls? Dad I blame you for this.'_ His mom made a joke about how Naruto seems to like girls who are 'feisty' as she put it just like his father. _'Ok, if there is a god, help would be nice.'_

"Hello where waiting." Saya said to Naruto although he can't talk.

Naruto pointed to his mouth and shook his head no. "Saya he can't talk." Kohta said to her.

"I bet he just doesn't want to talk. He is a monster. Look at what he did to me!" Shido said. "He was going to kill me."

"Doesn't seem like a monster to me." Rei said under her breath.

"Then give him a pen and paper, you can write can you?" Saya asked.

Naruto nodded. Takuzou handed him a pad and a pen.

"What is your name?" Saya demanded.

Naruto thought about it. But went with the only name he could think of, other than his own. He didn't want them to feel the pain of him being Naruto.

Alcatraz

Everyone nodded. "Alright Alcatraz. What do you know of this outbreak? Your suit seems to know if there is an infection in a person." Saya asked again.

Naruto wrote down what he knew.

All I know is that Umbrella is behind this.

"Liar! Umbrella doesn't make something like this!" Shido said. He knew where his father's money came from. If nothing else.

Naruto shook his head no then wrote again, based on the memories he has from the real Alcatraz.

The mansion incident near Raccoon city and Raccoon city as well as the outbreak in Africa are all real. As well as some others that were never made public.

All he could do was tell what he knew, if they believed him or not was not his problem.

"I think I should ask the nest question. Why can't you talk?" Kohta asked.

Naruto wrote what he knew.

Don't know.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Saya yelled at him.

Naruto wrote another thing down.

I just don't. Drop it.

Saya huffed.

"Alright, do you have any contacts that can aid us right now?" Saeko asked. She had common since to know that a person like this wouldn't be out here alone.

Yes

That made everyone a little happy and relieved.

"So can you lead us to where they are at?" Takashi asked.

Naruto willed himself to do a few things, he allowed them to here the mission about the mall.

**Mission Objective: Get to the Mall**

"The mall?" Kohta asked. "Who or what is there."

Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers 

"Can they help us?" Saeko asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, it seems we are heading to the mall." Takashi said out loud. "Shizuka, let's get moving. Head to the mall." Luckily there was only one in this area.

"Alright, buckle up." She said with a smile.

"With what?" Kyoko asked, there were no seat belts.

"Hey! Don't we get a vote!" One of Shido's cult members yelled.

"Why should you? One of our group members is driving, on top of that, the majority has ruled on it. We go to the Mall." Rei to him with spite.

"But we should have a say in it too. I mean how do we know that this guy is even telling the truth huh!? For all we know he's the one who started this whole thing." He said accusingly pointing at Naruto.

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"No way! Alcatraz saved us when we were as good as dead!" Toshimi and Misuzu yelled in his defense.

"And me as well when this broke out at the school." Kyoko said pushing her glasses up.

"Maybe he's just playing nice so he can kill us later! I say we ditch him here!" Another cult member the blond one said.

"NO!" Kohta yelled. Fearing that Alcatraz would take his guns away. "If we do that, not only would we lose someone that could save our lives but he would also take his guns away. You think the guns I'm holding now are mine!?" Kohta told him.

'_Figures that Kohta would say something about my guns.'_ Naruto thought.

"This man, Alcatraz, has proven to be not only useful but honorable. If he says that they are people who can help us at the Mall then I believe him. As do the rest of our group." Saeko said with wisdom beyond her years.

"As do I. He saved our butts more times in the last few hours than anyone of us could count. On top of that, he can kill 'them' with his bare hands and with his guns. Speaking of which, you're going to have to teach us how to shoot soon if we are going to help you Alcatraz." Takashi said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. Then Naruto's HUD went off.

**Survivors Detected**

'_This thing can pick up survivors too?'_ He asked himself. He held up his hand balled into a fist hoping that someone would know what it meant.

"Um… stop, you want us to stop?" Kohta asked. Naruto nodded.

"Shizuka stop." Saeko said.

Shizuka did. "Why are we stopping?" She asked.

Everyone looked at Alcatraz. "We should just keep moving, who cares what this freak says!" Another Shido cult fanatic yelled.

Naruto wrote something on his pad and showed it to Saeko.

I'm detecting survivors nearby.

"You sure?" Saeko asked. Naruto nodded. "Where?" Naruto checked his HUD.

About 50 meters North West. Make a right. I'll direct.

He showed Saeko.

"Very well. Shizuka make a right."

"Ok." Shizuka did.

Naruto gave directions to where he, or his suit really, detected survivors. How this suit could he didn't know nor did her really care. He'd go with it. He can't do much else. He 'told' Shizuka to stop.

"Here?" She asked he nodded. Naruto was regretting not knowing sign language. He wrote on his pad

If I'm not back in 3 minutes, leave.

"Alright. Please hurry. I don't know how long Shido and his little band of followers will stay quite." Saeko told him.

Naruto nodded and got off the bus. His HUD was giving him a general direction to the survivors. He found the home they were in, he had no way to know how many survivors or infected. He opened the door slowly and saw the home was dark. He got the living room and he froze again.

**System Override**

Naruto did what the suit told him.

**Predator Vision enabled.**

The world that Naruto now saw was blue for the most part.

**Predator Vision allows the user to see 40 meters X-Ray vision in all directions.** Naruto looked up and a little to his right. He saw two people but they were being shown to him as green.** Green represents infected.** He looked a little to the left of that, he saw another person but they were blue, a different shade of blue then his new vision shows him and he could see their skeleton like he did with the zombies that were green. **Blue are unarmed civilians. **Naruto looked near his feet and saw a body that was green for the most part but had a little blue.** Predator Vision also shows infection level in a percent.** It showed 77% for the young woman by the looks of it. **All infection beyond 60% are beyond treatment. **He saw about 30 meters away at another street 3 people with guns but they were red. **Red are hostiles. Predator Vision requites suit energy.**

Naruto kept it on as he moved upstairs. He saw the two infected zombies and shot them both in the head with one bullet. He heard a gasp from the other side of the door. He moved to the door and knocked on it a few times.

"Um… hello?" Naruto heard from the other side of the door.

'_Why does that voice sound so familiar?'_ He asked himself. _'Dammit, I am still unable to talk.'_ With his Predator vision still on he looked at the bus, he saw a few of them agreeing. Or at least it look like it. He had no time for this.

He heard the door crake open and a head picked out of the door. "Is it safe?" She asked seeing a man in body armor. Or at least it looks like body armor. Naruto nodded. Then the woman rushed to hug him. "Thank you thank you thank you. The door was giving way, and I don't know how long it would hold.

Naruto turned off his new vision and saw who had the familiar voice. _'Oh shit! It's Hinata!?'_ He could believe it. Her asshole of a father sent her off to an all girl school about 3 years ago when he had heard that they were dating. Hadn't seen her in over 2 mouths, as they could get together for long or often.

"Um, do have a car or something? We need to go sir." She said politely.

'_Same old Hinata. I wonder… does she know I'm dead?'_ He asked himself. He prayed that she wouldn't find out too fast. He had been friends with him for as Saya had. The three of them where the 2 genesis' and the dumb blond. He wasn't dumb… was he?

He lead her to the stairs, only to see the dead body up and about. He forgot to put a bullet in its head. Now he wished he did, it was Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. He heard Hinata gasp in shock and sadness that got its attention. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but then did what needed to be done. He shot it in its head. Ending her suffering. Hinata cried on his shoulder,

'_She did that a lot now days.'_ He thought.

He lead her to the door, and pointed to the bus, Takashi and Rei were outside keeping an eye on things. Hinata began running, which bounced her D almost DD cub breasts as she did. Many guys drools. Luckily many of them were of Shido's cult, expendable.

"Rei! Hey Rei!" Hinata called out. Not knowing about the sound hunting zombies.

"Hinata? Hinata your alive!" Both girls hugged each other, tightly.

"It's good to see you again Hinata." Takashi said kindly to her. They were friends nothing more.

"You too Takashi. Is Naruto on board. I haven't seen him in a while." She said hopefully. Both became down at Naruto's name.

However that didn't last long.

**Threat Detected**

Naruto turned around and saw some more mutated licker zombies. 3 of them. Naruto wasted no time firing on the things with his SCAR.

"Get on get on!" Saya yelled at the 3 teens. They obeyed.

"Alcatraz! Hurry up man!" Kohta said form an opened window giving as much support as he could.

One jumped on Naruto and they were fighting on the ground. Shido had a grin on his face hoping that he would die.

Naruto proved to be too much for this licker and shoved his knife in his head killing it. The 2nd one tried to jump over him to the canned lunch meat, AKA the bus, Naruto grabbed its leg and stopped it. He then grabbed its head and ribbed it off. Many of the girls covered their eye from the gore. The last one charged him as well when his back was turned, Kohta shot it a few times slowing it down, and Naruto just grabbed it by the neck, snapped it and tossed it aside.

"Alright!" Kohta yelled in victory.

Naruto just dropped the empty magazine and began to walk to the bus. Then he froze.

_**System Failure**_

Was all over his HUD. He fell to his knees, he felt so weak. He couldn't move.

**Intergrading new T-Virus strain… stand by.**

'_Is that what this is all about?'_ Naruto lay on the ground as he had no power or strength to move.

"Alcatraz are you alright man!?" Takashi yelled.

"It seems that he has reached his limit, let us go before more of those things come for us." Shido said with his normal grin.

"No, we'll leave no one behind. Kohta help me out will ya. You to Takuzou."

"Yeah sure no problem." Kohta got up.

"I'm on it." Takuzou got up from his girlfriends embrace.

"I'll assist as well." Saeko got up to help them.

It took all four of their strength, but they managed to get him on the bus.

"Man you weigh a ton Alcatraz. What gives, is it the suit?" Kohta said rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Let's go Shizuka." Saeko said.

"On it." She put the pedal to the metal.

"We should have just left him. He's dead weight now!" The blond one again yelled.

"He's still alive and so we will help him." Saeko said sternly.

This group was falling apart almost from the core. Rei wanted to leave but if Alcatraz is going to kill Shido, like he almost did had that one bus didn't stop him, she didn't want to miss it. She could bare Shido and his filth a little longer for the greatest, or 2nd, greatest thing that would happen to her. Shido's screams as he dies. She could wait a little longer. Takashi didn't know why Rei Shido, sure he's an ass, but that didn't weren't such hate. But he didn't know. Hinata was looking around for the one man she loved but not finding him.

"Takashi, Saya, Rei were is Naruto? I know he's a survivor he could live through this so where is he? Is he… is he…" Hinata was about to break down.

Saeko walked up behind Hinata. They too were friends, but didn't know each other long. "Hinata. I am sorry to say that Naruto and his family died last week in a fire. I am sorry." Saeko said with sadness and pity for Hinata.

"He's… he's…" She cried. Cried for the lost of the one man she loved. She knew that he was dating around with two others, but they didn't care. They could wait until he made a choice. Now that was never going to happen.

Back with Naruto his vision was hazy, at best.

**Intergradations' complete. System restart.**

Naruto got up slowly getting the attention of the people in the bus. He saw that Hinata was crying her eyes out again. She must have been told about his 'death' in the fire. He couldn't tell her otherwise. It was for the best that she believed that he had died.

"Alcatraz what the hell just happened!?" Jill was yelling at him. "Your systems went nuts, I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last few minutes. What did you do?" She asked.

"I don't believe it." Naruto heard the other voice in his head, Rebecca. "Jill did you see that? Did you see that!?"

"What the hell am I looking for!?"

"Alcatraz absorbed some of the T-Virus. The suit can absorb it and make himself stronger. Amazing. I never thought."

"What Rebecca, isn't that bad for Alcatraz? What if he gets infected?" That scared Naruto.

"He won't. The suit makes him immune to the T-Virus negative effects. He and the suit will get stronger. Also with this I can make a cure for the T-Virus faster. Alcatraz be on the lookout for more high level infected like those lickers alright? Only something of that high of concentration of the T-virus will help me. Also it will help your suit get stronger the more it absorbs, but still be careful. Alright?" Rebecca sighed off.

Jill just sighed. "That girl. Be safe Alcatraz." She too sighed off.

Naruto stood up and everyone looked, almost everyone, relieved.

"You alright Alcatraz?" Saeko asked, he nodded.

"You scared us man, we thought you were a goner." Kohta was happy. I mean Alcatraz is such a badass that he wouldn't die to some low level monsters. It would take the final boss to kill him, if this was a game of course.

Naruto looked outside, it seems that no one was alive for a good distance. His HUD showed about 100 meter radius. There were a lot of green dots but not much else. But he also noticed something else, it was getting dark. He tapped Saeko on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes? What is it Alcatraz?" Naruto pointed to his write like if he had a watch. "The time? I'm afraid I don't have a watch." She answered. He shook his head no and pointed to the sky outside and again to his wrist. It took a moment for Saeko to get it. "It's getting dark." She realized. It had been a trying day she didn't notice.

"So?" One of the cultists said.

"You don't get it do you? When it's dark it's hard to see at night. I know you missed 1st grade basics and all." Saya insulted the kid. "But it will be harder to see the zombies at night, making it dangerous for us tonight if we stayed out much later." Saya told him.

"Hey!"

Naruto stood up to him making the kid back down.

"Look we don't need to fight. Let's just find some place to crash for a bit. Get some rest and not worry about these things eating us." Takashi told the group.

"Oh oh! I know! I know a place we can rest for a bit! And it's near a store and the river!" Shizuka said cheerfully.

"You do? Where?" Kohta asked.

"My friend's apartment. I have a key and everything. We can stay there for a while and stock up and food and water while we are there! She even has a car we can use. It's more like a tank on wheels!" Shizuka told them with a smile.

"Any place would do as long as they have a working shower." Saya said stretching a little.

"I'm sold." Takuzou said.

"Me too." Naomi followed suit.

"Then we go. Let's get there soon Shizuka." Takashi told their driver.

"Right." Shizuka began driving to her friend's home.

Meanwhile in the back Shido and his head follower, the blond, were looking at 'Alcatraz' very closely. "We need to kill him, but how? He's stronger than us." The blond one said.

"Stranger, yes. Smarter, no. We will outsmart him. You saw that he, shut down, after that small fight, we will just have to kill him after that and say he died a hero. Then I'll take that suit of his for my own and I will be god like." Shido said.

"Right. I'm with you Shido-sensei."

However they didn't know that Naruto's hearing was far greater than normal.

**Warning… Threat Detected.**

The suit told him about the threat of Shido and his little gathering. Naruto was just binding his time. He was wondering how to kill Shido and any of his little band. He was waiting for an 'excuse' to kill them. And thinking of the best way to do so. So far on the top of the list was to break their arms and legs and let the zombies go at them. But that seems a little unoriginal. But so far was winning. As just killing him wouldn't do.

It was a little while before they made it to Shizuka's friend's apartment.

"Not bad. A good spot for us to rest for the night. Let us go." Saeko said.

The group, and Shido's cult, got off the bus and then they saw a few zombies coming out of the wood-work. Naruto held his hand up telling them to stop. All of them were just low level nothings. All but one. One was hiding among the normal zombies and waiting. It was smart. Naruto just walked up to them and took them down with a knife. Then he came up to the last one. This one had eyes… and saw him. However that wasn't the scary or most alarming part about it. Its hands were in the jacket packets that it had on. Then it lunged at him. It's figures worn away from decay, they were now sharp finger bone claws. To him, nothing, but to normal people. Deadly. Naruto just ripped off its hands and knocked off its head. However to be sure he stepped on it destroying its head.

However Naruto's suit lost power again.

**New T-virus strain added… Stand by**

Shido saw this opportunity to kill him. However he was being watched like a hawk by Rei.

**New strain added. System reboot. Suit upgraded.**

Naruto got his power back. Also a new toy for his suit. That never hurt.

"You alright Alcatraz?" Saeko asked. He nodded. He took his pad from Kohta and wrote something down.

It seems when I come into contact with a new strain of the T-Virus, that's what Umbrella made and what it is called, my suit powers down to accept it. However I get a new suit enhancement for it.

"Oh? That's helpful. What did you get?" Saeko asked with curiosity.

He wrote. A greater range on my Predator Vision. Its good, trust me.

She nodded. Trusting him with that. Shido in the back just grinded his teeth in anger. He had a change. But this world will offer him more. He could wait, like a snake ready to strike.

The place was secured and the large group breathed in a sigh of relief the first time in a long time. While they were doing that Naruto was taking inventory of his guns. Kohta was helping him.

"We are going to take a bath Takashi, Kohta, Alcatraz." Saeko said to the 3 men in the group close to her, a little more than just friends. Good friends would describe it best. "Oh, by the way. Alcatraz would get us some food at the store nearby? It would be greatly appreciated." Saeko asked of him. Naruto nodded. "Thank you, you are a good man." Again Naruto nodded.

Naruto watched as the girls in his life left to the bath room. He wanted to tell Yuuki, Saeko and Hinata that he was alive. He really did. But he didn't know if it would ease their pain or only make it greater. He would think about that later though, he had a mission to do.

**New Mission Objective: Gather supplies at the nearby store.**

'_This suit has a since of humor.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto emptied his bag of guns on the kitchen table. He then grabbed Kohta, Takuzou and Takashi. He wrote on his pad.

I'm leaving you in charge of my guns until I return. If Shido or one of his cult members ask for any of them. Terminate them.

He told them. Takashi was little put off by that. Kohta could be happier. Oh how he wished they would ask for one of the guns. Takuzou just nodded. He didn't care either way. He would protect his girlfriend. He would listen Alcatraz if it meant that she would be safe.

Naruto took a SCAR and a G36C with him with lots of clips to get to the store and back. He also took a few duffel bags to fill with as much food as possible. He grabbed his pad and wrote.

I'll be back

Kohta and Takashi laughed a bit. A Terminator quote.

Naruto jumped over the wall and, while using his knife, took out as many of the zombies on his way.

"So… Takashi, how long before he gets back?" Kohta asked.

Takashi thought about it. "5 minutes." He guessed. "How long before trouble finds us?"

"6." Kohta said. Both laughed a bit and went to work protecting the guns, while Naomi and Takuzou watched TV about the end of the world.

With Naruto he ran for the most part, but running faster than most people ever could takes up his suit energy. All of the sudden there was a flash when he passed by a light. He shook his head clear of the blinding flash just now and continued on.

'_I wonder what that was?'_ He thought. He moved on, his HUD giving him directions to the shore that he needed to find. It was a Gas and Munch. It would have at least a few things in it that would be useful, unless the people cleaned it out. He opened the door and turned on his Predator Vision

**Predator Vision Enabled**

'_That's going to get annoying fast.'_ He thought to himself. He looked around, the place was bare. A few things of chips here and there, for the most part only the whine and a few beer bottles were around. There was blood on the ground but there was no bodies, infected or otherwise for at least 40 meters. With the upgrade he could see, with Predator Vision, up to 70 meters now. That was nice. He grabbed what was on the shelves however lady luck just loves Naruto. He knew that in a panic most people wouldn't think too hard about a store like this and the inventory in the back. And he was right, he broke the lock and found the back as full as if it was restocked the day before this went down. He grabbed 2 packs of 40 bottled water with the plastic still on it. That would last awhile. Then he moved on the food. This place wouldn't have real food, just snacks and junk food. But that would do for now. He grabbed all sorts of candy, chips, sweets and a god send in a situation like this. Beef Jerky. Lots of it. That'll help. He also got canned chili for them. Then he got lucky. This place had bacon. Lots of bacon. He grabbed them and some hotdogs. At least the others would have 1 good meal. They could have bacon, beans and dogs all in one. If he could cook. He had hope that one of them could.

He himself wondered. He hadn't eaten in over a week yet he wasn't hungry or thirsty. I guess the suit feed his body or something like that.

Most of his bags were full. He had one more that was almost empty. On his way to get some more beef jerky. He saw something. And for some reason his instincts were telling him to fill his last with that stuff. So he did. With his 4 large duffel bags full of supplies of food he moved to the small hard were supplies. He grabbed medicine, bandages and other stuff of the like. He grabbed batteries and flashlights. This place had the good kind, 'Maglights' not that cheap shity plastic kind. He even grabbed some tools to use just in case and some spark plugs. Again just in case. It seemed the suit upped his thought process. He knew he was no Saya, but still he was now smart in survival. With all that gone he went to leave. However something again caught his eye. Or his visor eye. His Predator Vision saw a gun, still loaded with extra shots. He went over the counter and grabbed it, it was a SPAS shotgun. 8 rounds in with 22 rounds extra. Whoever this guy was he was prepared. On his way out he grabbed some whine. Why not you know?

Naruto began running back as fast as he could. Or as long as his new suit would allow. His HUD went off at the sounds of gun fire. It pin pointed the source to where his group were. _'Great. They better have a hell of a reason for this.'_ He thought. He began to run faster.

**Survivors Detected.**

On his HUD Naruto saw about 7 or 8 survivors. Of course all he really saw on his HUD were blue dots. About 6 of them were inside a building and two of them were outside. Obviously the 6 on the inside wouldn't let the 2 on the outside in.

When Naruto was in range he engaged. Killing zombie after zombie. When he got a good look at one of the two it was Takashi.

**Threat Detected.**

His 3D mapping showed a new kind of zombie. Except in was only an outline of it. That got him wondering. However he had an idiot to save. Naruto also heard barking of some kind. Almost like a dog but not. It was weird. Naruto moved in talking out more of the lesser zombies. It seemed the invisible one, as such a thought scared the hell out of him, left.

"Watch out big brother!" Naruto heard a little girl yell. Then Naruto heard a gunshot. He paid it little mind, as he worked on the zombie hoard with his SCAR.

Back at the house.

"What do you mean you can't find the keys!" Saya yelled at a dizzy Shizuka.

Naruto worked and worked on the hoard but they just kept coming. Deciding that a tactical retreat was in order he jumped over the wall.

"Big brother another one!" The little girl yelled. Takashi turned around and pointed his gun, but he saw it was Alcatraz.

"Oh, Alcatraz, you scared the… you scared me." He PGed his sentence.

Naruto nodded.

"Is he with you big brother?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah, he's with me. His name is Alcatraz. But he can't talk back so asked him something later. Okay?" Takashi told her.

"Um, big brother, big brother Achy." She said, giving Naruto a nick name.

'_Achy?'_

"My daddy… he died." She said tearing up. Takashi looked down in sadness at the girl and her loss. He put a white bed sheet over his head and put a flower on it.

"Your daddy died protecting you. He was a good dad." Alice too put a flower on his make-shift grave then cried her eyes out on Takashi's arm. The little fox near her started to rub against the little girl to comfort her.

Naruto looked at the exotic pet. Never thought he'd see a fox here. The little girl hugged the fox to her.

"Man my bike is trashed. And they'll break down that gate in no time. Alcatraz I hate to ask this of you. But can you make a diversion so that me and… um what's your name?" He asked the little girl.

"My name is Alice big brother."

"So me and Alice can escape. Again I hate to ask it of you but…" Takashi trailed off. He didn't want to sound like he was going to sacrifice him or anything. Naruto nodded. Naruto then handed him his 5 bags of supplies. "Wow, you got all of them. Man they're heavy." Naruto put all 5 bags on Takashi in a way where his body carried the weight not his arms. Naruto nodded at them and then hopped the wall once more. Then started shooting to get them away from the gate. It was working. Kohta had stopped firing so the zombies would come after them right now. Naruto with his armor on these things weren't anything to him. Even without his armor they could get past the suit's natural armor. He ran out of bullets for his SCAR but seeing at Takashi and Alice and the fox were away he didn't need to use anymore. However it would take too much energy to kill them all and he could lead them back to his group. He made his choice he moved through the hoard, as they could do nothing to him, and made it to the door of the house of the people that killed Alice's father were hiding in.

With Kohta he was looking at Alcatraz through his scoop. Saeko with her binoculars.

"What is Alcatraz doing?" She asked out loud.

"I don't know." Kohta responded.

But they soon go their answer.

'_These 'people' are expendable.'_ He thought. Then Naruto knocked down the door to the people inside.

"What!? What the hell are you doing!" One of them yelled.

Naruto walked in a bit, then the hoard of zombies walked passed him for the fresh meat inside the home.

"Oh shit!" The guy that killed Alice's father got two before he was over whelmed. Then the rest of the group was then surrounded and was now being eating by the Zombies. Naruto saw that there were nothing but adults in this group. If a child was in here he would have saved him or her. But these people were in this world to survive at any cost, even killing a man and his daughter. People like this are dangerous and those must be terminated.

"Holy shit!" Kohta yelled in shock. Alcatraz just killed a group of people allowing the zombies to eat them.

Saeko was sickened by his actions. Nothing could defend such an action.

Naruto walked out of the house, hearing the screams of the people he had got killed. But he felt nothing. No shame or pain. As far as he was concerned he was going to sleep like a baby tonight. Naruto reached for his belt grabbed a special grenade popped the top pressed the button and tossed it over his shoulder into the living room of the people, who were still screaming, he just walked away. Soon everyone in his group saw a blue light come the door and the screams stopped. Inside there was nothing left of the people Naruto had gotten killed or of the zombies, say for their charred bones.

Naruto walked to his group and were they were staying. When he walked in the room he say his group and they were glaring at him. He reached for his note pad and wrote.

What?

"You know what Alcatraz! You killed those people!" Saeko could forgive a lot. But murder was not one of them.

So?

"What do you mean so? You got innocent people killed!" Takashi yelled.

What I did to them was no different than what they did to Alice. They killed her father and left her to die at the hands of those monster. All I did was terminate people who are a threat to other's survival. People like that must be terminated.

"So if we just left others to die you'd kill us too?" Saeko asked.

No. None of you would do that. Takashi's actions along with the rest of you showed that you would help if you can. Those people could have helped. All they had to do was open the door and saved a man and his daughter, they didn't, they killed Alice's father and she was defenseless. I would kill 100 more people like that if it meant all of you would survive. 

Naruto defended his actions.

On top if that I most likely killed about 50 or so zombies just now. That ups all survivors survival rate. 

Saeko's rage at this man dulled a little. Murder was murder. But what he did was execute. A slight difference. "Let's just put it out of our minds. It is best that way. Will you still protect us?" Saeko asked. It seemed she was the leader of the group. Alcatraz would be… if he could talk.

With my life and everything I have.

Saeko nodded. There was nothing she could have said to make him feel guilt over killing those people. But then again, they did ask for it.

It was then that Naruto noticed the attire of all of the girls… or lack thereof.

**Warning… Warning… elevated temperature detected. **

Naruto felt a little light headed. He felt his nose bleeding.

'_Dammit the least this suit can do is stop the bleeding. I'll die of blood lose if not these damn zombies!'_

"Oh, I found the keys! They were in between my boobs the whole time." Shizuka said showing the keys that were in her breasts.

"You ditzy klutz!" Saya yelled as she hit Shizuka over the head with a mallet.

"Waaa!' Shizuka whined.

Naruto didn't want to deal with this so he got the bottle of wine he had in the bag and handed it to Shizuka.

"Oh wow! Virgin Cheery wine! My favorite! Thank you Alcatraz!" She said hugging the young man. Her massive breasts pressing up against his hard chest.

**Warning… Warning… elevated temperature detected. **

'_I suppose there are worse ways to go.'_ Naruto thought. He managed to get away from the ditzy nurse, who was now enjoying some of the wine leaving some for the others and her friend if she ever sees her again, and noticed that the safe was opened.

"Hey Alcatraz, we got the safe open, we got a few more guns and bullets. I know your low, so you should stock… HOLY SHIT THE GUNS ARE GONE!"

Naruto notices this instantly. All of the guns he had in the bag were gone. There was only one person would do it. Shido. Naruto was fearful for his friends. He saw one of the cult members Yamada. But he looked a little frightened. Naruto rushed him. Grabbed him by the throat and took him to the others.

"YOU!" Kohta yelled. Knowing him to be a Shido follower. "Where are the others of your little cult!?" Kohta yelled.

"Answer, or Alcatraz will kill you." Saeko was also worried about the missing guns.

"They… they left not a… moment ago, with the guns. They… went down stairs that… all I know. I swear!" Yamada managed to rasp out.

**Predator Vision enabled**

Naruto looked around, he saw them all 6 of them in the room next to them below. By the looks of it, they were having sex. Figures. Naruto let go of Yamada and he took in sweat air. He told Kohta, Takashi, and the rest to follow him, just not in words. As they did they grabbed what guns they had on them. Naruto lead with his SPAS. He got to the door and kicked it down, he Kohta and Takashi were on his left and right. What they saw sickened them. The two girls were in between two guys each. One had their dick on their mouths while the other had it in their ass. By the looks of the girls, this was unwanted the tears in their eyes was the only evidence they needed. All of the guys looked at Naruto in fear.

Shido wondered why his 'bitch' wasn't moving anymore. He had a book over his eyes and was setting in a chair. Lazy bastard.

The girls looked on in relief, they hoped that Alcatraz would save them from being violated anymore than they already have.

Naruto's anger and rage was building. So was the others. Naruto didn't waste any more time thinking. He moved to the first boy and used the butt end of his SPAS and hit him over his head. Then did the same for the other boy on Taniuchi. He then moved on the blond one and back handed him knocking him away like he did to the other two. He then moved to Shido. The fear in his eyes was something that Rei and Kohta would not soon forget. Naomi and Hinata were with Alice they didn't need to see this. Naruto then hit him in the chest with his SPAS knocking him back. When the girls were free of their tormentors Naruto dropped his shot gun and grabbed them by the shirts and dragged them to the door, when they got there they rushed out, only to vomit sperm of the boys that raped them.

Naruto looked sickened. He should have kill Shido when he had the chance, now these girls will live with the fact they've been raped. Naruto pointed at Shizuka Toshimi, Misuzu and Kyoko pointed at Kawamoto and Taniuchi then pointed to their apartment.

The girls figured what he wanted them to do. They rushed the girls to the bath room the clean them up and to comfort them.

Naruto looked back at the rapist one was going for the guns, which they left near the door, Naruto just smashed his hand with his boot. Crushing every bone in his hand. Then back handed him. He pointed to Saya, Takashi, and Saeko then to the guns and then to their apartment. The 3 nodded, there would be no arguing with Alcatraz right now.

He then forced Kohta and Rei in the room with him. He closed the door slowly… ever so creepy like. He pointed at the door and shock his head no. They figured he meant 'no one leaves'.

He then turned around to the frightened boys and Shido using each of them as a human shield.

Naruto had waited for this for years. Both Kohta and Rei always waited for this for years… Shido was fucked.

**END**

**I've been asked already to kill off Takashi**

**Like I said I might, I am thinking about it.**

**However if I do it will be after Alcatraz is reviled to be Naruto **

**That will happen no sooner than 3 chapters. Most likely chapter 4 will Naruto be outed**


	3. Mistrust and DEAD

**NHotDREC 3**

**Naruto/High School of the Dead crossover**

**Will have some charters from Naruto in it other than Naruto and his parents.**

**Will have elements of Crysis 2 and Resident Evil**

**For Resident Evil it will have some of the characters such as**

**Jill and Rebecca will have others as I see fit**

**And infected monsters**

**For Crisis 2 it will have the suit. Because it's the most realistic badass suit there is.**

**Naruto Harem **

**For sure Saeko/Shizuka/Rika/Yuuki/Saya/Jill/Rebecca/**

**Naruto girls that Naruto will get**

**Hinata**

**I'll keep the others a mystery for now 3 more for sure no more than 4 more.**

**Maybe **

**Kyoko - if I feel like it**

**Update**

**Takashi will stay alive, as more people wanted him alive then dead.**

**Harem update**

**Takashi will get Rei and maybe a girl or 2 from Naruto, not sure he will have no more than 3 girls.**

**Kohta will get Asami and her boss maybe a girl from Naruto. But no more than 3 girls**

**Toshimi and Misuzu will be with each other. Friends love.**

**Kawamoto and Taniuchi will also be with each other.**

**()**

**Mistrust and DEAD**

The sun couldn't rise fast enough in Naruto's opinion. This would be the last sun rise Shido or his little band would ever see. When the sun peaked over some buildings he knew it was time. He had kept watch all night. No new zombies or humans all night. He also made sure that Shido or his little band didn't off themselves before their execution.

He made his way to the dining room where the groups were eating pancakes with eggs, bacon and sausage. Although Saeko was a little apprehensive about the execution that was to take place soon she didn't fight it. Rape was unforgivable.

**Warning… Warning… elevated temperature detected**

Naruto hated Saeko right now. She seems to be teasing him right now. She was still in her apron and thong. _'That sexy minx! Damn that man! Damn him to hell! Not you Alcatraz.'_ He meant Shido's 'all important' daddy.

Kohta and Rei were unnaturally quite right now. Both really excited. Now Rei was really happy for not leaving. If Alcatraz keep's his 'word' Shido would die today.

After breakfast the group assembled around Naruto. His 4 prisoners nearby. Naruto started.

We are gathered here today to celebrate the 'untimely' passing of Shido and his Shidoist cult.

Naruto joked and Rei and Kohta laughed a bit.

But being serious, they will be executed. But they will still serve a purpose in their death. Hinata, Takashi, Rei and Takuzou step forward. 

Naruto asked them. The 4 did.

I'll make this simple. Shido and his 3 follow rapist will be used as living targets. 

The group gasped.

I need you to take a life not tainted by the T-Virus. Umbrella has soldiers in Japan and they will kill you if they can. I need to break you out of being afraid of killing a living human being. Although Shido can't be called human.

"But… do use them, even a guy like Shido, for target practice? Isn't that a little cruel?" Takashi asked.

"NO!" Rei, Kohta, Taniuchi and Kawamoto all said at the same time.

"Hey! You can't kill us! We have rights!" One of the cult members yelled.

Naruto walked up to him and smacked him hard over his head.

Rei smirked. "I'm sure that if Alcatraz could speak he'd say that you are all found guilty and are sentenced to death. Isn't that right Alcatraz?" Naruto nodded. 

I will take them to the roof across from the patio, pick your targets. I'm sure Rei you want Shido, I'll save him for last. Pick the weapons that feel right in your hands, for that will be the gun you use the most in this new world. Don't worry about zombies hearing us. My radar see's for about 200 meters now and there is not one within 200 meters of this house. Kohta get them set up. We leave as soon as where done. Hinata I want you to go first, Takashi you 2nd then Takuzou 3rd and Rei last. Alright?

The 4 nodded. He nodded back.

"No please my students don't let this monster kill me!" Shido begged. But all he got was smirked from Rei and Kohta.

"I envy you Rei. You get to kill Shido. I'll forever envy you for this." Kohta said with a gleam in his eye.

"You shouldn't be happy or excited about taking a life." Saeko said.

"And why should we be excited about killing Shido!? I don't know Rei's reasons for hating him but I have my own! That asswhipe allowed his so called 'A-class' students pick on me, saying that I deserved it! He deserves to die!" Kohta yelled in his defiance.

"Big sis. What's an asswhipe?" Alice asked Saya.

"You lardo, watch your mouth!" She yelled.

"Sorry. Alice don't say that word again. Alright?"

"Okay."

Saeko looked at Rei. "What?"

"Why do you hate Shido so much?" She asked Rei.

"Long story. I'll make it short. My dad was investigating Shido's father Ichirou Shido, the politician, for corruption at the highest level." She then held her AK that Kohta handed her tightly. "When he knew of it. Ichirou told his son Shido to hold me back a year as punishment for my father trying to expose him." She started to cry.

"I see. I'm sorry." Saeko felt some sympathy for her.

"That's not why I hate him!" Rei yelled. Everyone was shocked. They looked at her wondering why then. "About a week ago I heard my father crying in his study. He was with mom, my father said he was opening a new case against Ichirou Shido, he said he needed to investigate his involvement with… with… with the murder of the Namikaze family." Rei wanted to cry. Everyone was shocked.

"What!?" Yuuki yelled beating Saeko to it.

"My father said that there was evidences of a possible connection to Ichirou Shido and the death of Naruto and his family. That is when I truly started to hate Shido like I do now. My father told my mother that Naruto's father was also investigating Ichirou but with more success. Shido's father had Naruto and his family killed and me held back to punish my father, all to keep his power. That's why I hate Shido and his father. That is why if I ever get a clear shot at Shido's father and I can take it. I'm taking it. For Naruto so he can rest in peace."

Yuuki, Hinata and Saeko were holding back tears of pain. Saeko no longer felt bad for the death of Shido, or the soon to be death. And Hinata, she no longer felt any guilt killing any of them.

"Rei…"

"Yes Hinata?"

"When you're shooting at Shido. I might need some more practice." She said to her friend.

Rei smiled. "Sure." The group almost felt sorry for Shido. Almost.

Naruto made it to the roof of the home across from them. He waved them ready.

"Alright, you're trying to hit the head like if they were zombies. But all try to get kill shots like if they are these Umbrella Soldier guys Alcatraz was talking about. Kill shots are the head and the heart, those are the basic kill shots. Hinata your up." Kohta gave them a small overview.

"Okay, I'm ready." Hinata grabbed the one gun that felt right in her hands. It was a CM901. One of the more controlled types of guns. Less recoil if used in semi-auto. It also had a red dot on it.

"Ok, this is a CM901 assault rifle. Standard really, however you have a red dot sight. That helps a lot. Hold the gun tightly but not too tight. Only you can judge how tight is too tight. The red dot is where the bullet will end up. The recoil will effect where the bullet ends up as well. Be sure to breath. Take your time now, but later you will be in a crunch. Good luck. Aim for the head." He repeated but he gave some good advice.

Hinata did as she was told. She aimed for the head of one boy, she didn't know his name that would be pointless. She then fired.

"AHH!" Hinata cringed, she missed the head. She hit his right shoulder first. She calmed down, took another breath, then fired. This one hit his neck, a little to the side from the middle.

"That's a kill if on a person. Now try to get the head." Kohta said looking with the binoculars.

She took another breath, then fired. Getting a head shot.

"Head shot. Nice work Hinata." Kohta said smiling.

She smiled back, but on the inside she was trembling, she just killed another living human being. She saw his pain, heard his screams. That would stay with her for a while. If only Naruto were here, he'd comfort her.

Takashi was next up. He got the blonde one. Takashi was using a MK-14.

"Alright Takashi this is an MK-14, semi-auto, very useful. This is called an ACOG sight, almost like a scoop but with lesser range to it but more than a red dot. So this is more of a back row weapon. Its kick is not as bad as most but will throw you off if you don't hold it tight enough." Kohta told his buddy.

Takashi nodded, he took a few breaths as Alcatraz got ready with his target, Alcatraz gave the ok and he fired.

"AHHH!"

"Nice shot." Kohta commented. Takashi managed to hit just below the neck. "Just adjust a little higher." Takashi fired again, hitting his neck. "A little higher." Takashi was putting the screaming out of his mind. He fired again, the bullet went up the blond ones nose and through his head. "Head shot, that's a kill on a zombie. Good work. Takuzou your next."

Takuzou took 4 shouts to get a head shot using an M4A1, but still got 2 kill shots before the head shot.

Next up was Shido for target practice. Oh how Rei had been waiting for this moment. She was using her AK, Kohta had fixed it with a bayonet at the end so she would be use to it while firing. Hinata joined in, she lost all since of guilt should she kill another human being, Rei's knowledge about Naruto's 'death' helped with that.

"Ok girls just…"

Both of them fired.

"AHH!" Shido cried out as both of his knee caps were shot out. Naruto shut him up with the butt end of his shot gun. "Please, I'm sorry, you can't kill me. If you do then you are worse than me." Shido tried to talk his way out of this. But that won't happen, not this time.

"Um, girls that was a horrible miss." Kohta said.

Takashi just tapped him on the shoulder. "It looked like a hit to me." He said.

They fired again, this time hitting his tiny ball sack, both of them managed to hit it. Such a small target. "AHHHHHH! Please just kill me and get it over with!" Shido begged and pleaded. He would have a better chance of winning a starring contest with a brick wall.

"Um… girls…?" Kohta wounded what they were doing, they weren't bad shots, those shot would have been hard to do normally.

"Dude, just let it go." Takuzou said to him.

Hinata and Rei fired, Rei's AK was iron sights, this time, a head shot, the northern head. Shido had finally died. Hinata and Rei felt nothing when they killed him. Not shame or regret, not guilt or anything. No, nothing was the wrong word for this, what they felt was relief. Relief and a since of justice. Justice for Naruto.

'_Rest easy now Naruto. I will avenge you.'_ Both Rei and Hinata thought at the same time.

After the 4 died, the others of the group used them as target practice, managing to get head shots in 3 or 4 shots. It was not as tough seeing as they were already dead. After everyone had shot up the 4 Naruto went to work with his statement. He put bed sheets around their neck then hung them over the side of the building. They head had a large note around their neck in big bold black letters. The message was.

**This is… what… happens to… RAPISTS!**

He put rapists on Shido. With them hung and shot up he hoped that others would get it. That even in this new world some things will not be tolerated.

Naruto ran off the roof using armor mode he broke his fall, he managed to land inside the gated area. He looked at Saeko, despite the helmet she knew what he was 'telling' her.

"We should go now. Alcatraz is right many would hear the sound and they will be here, soon." Saeko said to the group.

"She's right. Let's pack up everything we can and get it in the hummer and the bus." Takashi said agreeing with Saeko.

The large group got to packing up their supplies and ready to load up their vehicles.

**Threat Detected.**

Naruto looked up over some buildings.

"Hey, you guys here that?" Kohta asked.

"Yeah… it sounds like." Misuzu said listening.

"Helicopter!" Toshimi yelled pointing at a large Black Hawk like helicopter with a 50 cal. gun mounted on its side.

"HEY!" The group yelled at them trying to get their attention.

Naruto's HUD alerted him to the fact that that was an Umbrella chopper. He grabbed his SCAR with ACOG and aimed it at the gunner.

"Target spotted. Engage." The pilot said.

Naruto fired first scaring the group, he hit the head of the gunner. He then dropped his SCAR for the bag, then grabbed a rocket launcher. He aimed and fired hitting the cockpit and blowing up the chopper.

"What the hell!?" Saya yelled.

However the chopper landed on the bus, destroying it.

**Intercepting Enemy Transmission**

**-Danzo Shimura – Japan's Field Commander**

"**It seems one of our choppers was shot down, no survivors, they have found our target however. Units 5 and units 8-10 move in on sector 12 of the Alpha section of Japan. Find Alcatraz and kill him. Bring back the suit as intact as possible. Whisker wants' it. Get moving. Also I want an ETA time from our units at the Hospital how long before Project: Omega is ready?"**

**Threat Detected**

Naruto motioned the group to move faster as he got in the driver's seat.

"Look Saya ask him later, he shot that down for a reason. I trust him as you should too." Takashi yelled putting the last of the stuff in the back seat.

"It's going to be a tight fit." Kyoko said.

"Then set in each other's lap if you have to!" Saya yelled forcing them into the hummer. Many had to sit on each other's laps, they were

Hinata on Saeko's lap.

Naomi on Takuzou's lap.

Kawamoto and Taniuchi's lap

Rei on Takashi's lap, that girl was blushing mad.

Kohta was alone on that one. As little Alice was in the passenger seat.

Toshimi was on Misuzu's lap.

Kyoko was on Shizuka's lap, blushing that the nurse's larger breasts were forced on her back.

Then finally Saya was on Yuuki's lap. She too was blushing, in fact everyone was blushing, say for Alice that didn't mind being in the front seat and Kohta who cried at how utterly unfair life was.

The drive was quite for a while, no one talked. They made a quite stop for cloths before they pass the river and all the way up the embankment. The girls changed into their new attire giving Kohta and nose bleed and making Takashi blush.

Hinata was wearing something similar to Saeko, just slightly more modest.

Toshimi and Misuzu had on something similar to Saya but they were in a hot pink color.

Yuuki had on what Rei had.

Naomi had on standard jeans and a plain black shirt same as Takuzou.

Kyoko had on a business dress on, made for a little more movement than normal.

Kawamoto and Taniuchi had on some sweat pants with a jacket that covered a lot. They were the most modest ones of them all say for Kyoko.

"So, boys, like what you see?" Yuuki said boldly, it seemed that she was getting over Naruto's death.

They gave a thumps up, it was all they could do.

Alcatraz, it's Jill, look I need you to check on something. It's important. She stopped for a bit. Look, some of our BSAA members reported in before they died, they said that Umbrella had set up shop at the hospital and were doing some things, experimenting, look I got your helmet feed I know your helping a bunch of kids and I respect that. But this is important, I know you won't just up and leave them so get them somewhere safe for a few days and check this out. I'm sending you the location, check it out as soon as possible.

**New Mission Objective: Get to the Hospital – Find out what Umbrella is doing**

Naruto nodded that was important.Naruto looked down at the little fox that seemed to have adopted Alice, they had called him Kyu, short for Kyuubi. As his name tag had '9-tails' on it, it seemed right. Kyu was rubbing on Naruto's leg right now. He was a smart little guy who seemed to like Slim-Jim beef jerky sticks. Kyu had also taking a liking to Naruto, for whatever reason.

"We need a place to go now. Where to?" Saeko asked.

"Hey Saya, isn't you home nearby? I mean your parents would have fortified it by now." Hinata asked Saya.

"Hey that's right. We could go there next." Takashi said.

"Your right, we are nearby." Saya said with a little less happiness than normal.

Both Naruto and Saya caught on. Naruto showed his pad.

Then we should get there as soon as possible.

Saya read that and frowned. "Why do you care?"

Why shouldn't I?

Saya wanted to get mad on him. "Have I told you how annoying it is that you can't speak?"

Yes.

"Well, it's annoying." She huffed.

"Well, shouldn't we go to Saya's home. We can finally rest without worry right?" Shizuka asked.

"I agree, we need a place where the dead aren't at our door step ready to eat us." Kyoko told the group. Being one of the eldest makes for good adviser, not that she's old or anything.

"Then it's decided, we go to Saya's home. Let's go." Saeko and the rest went inside, the only ones who didn't were Naruto, Rei and Takashi.

"Hey Takashi, haven't' you notice?" Takashi looked at her with a little confusion. "We haven't seen any zombies since yesterday.

Naruto looked at her, she was right after all. However his HUD radar showed that they are getting closer to a large group of zombies. He warned Saeko and the rest of the group, trouble was ahead. After some time.

"Turn left go left!" The group was barreling down the road. There were so many zombies it was almost too many. Naruto had held fire as it would do more harm than good.

"The closer we get to Saya's place the more of them they are!" Rei yelled.

"There must be a reason!"

Naruto knew there was. There were many red dots on his long range radar. But after a point the red dots stopped.

**Danger, Danger**

Naruto's visor highlighted some wires in the road. He pointed ahead hoping they would see it.

"Shizuka stop!" Rei yelled again.

"Huh?"

"There are wires across the road!" Saeko warned.

Shizuka slammed on the breaks. A few zombies got between the wires and the hummer, not a good place to be.

"Stop! Stop why won't it stop!" Shizuka asked in a panic.

Naruto looked around. His HUD counted about 30 zombies within 30 meters of him and his group. Not good odds as those numbers were increasing.

"Sensei look out in front!" Takashi yelled.

"I'm not supposed to be this kind of character!" She yelled stomping on the breaks.

The hummer leaped forward a little sending Rei flying. Time seemed to slow down for Takashi and Naruto as they watched her fall. He back slammed into the hood of the car and then the ground. Her wails of pain didn't go unnoticed by the zombies.

Naruto got off the roof and fired his SCAR. Getting head shots each one. However the numbers of the dead increases to 50 within 30 meters. Not good. But he wasn't alone in this fight, Takashi, Saeko and Kohta joined in, with Takuzou and Hinata backing them up.

'_Get out of here, I can hold them off. Why don't they leave, they have a chance!?'_ Naruto thought desperately. His inability to talk make this hard. He then saw Saya join the fray. _'Dammit! Her father would kill me if she gets hurt.'_ Then his HUD told him of a weapon the suit had. Made just for something like this pinch they were in. He made a way into the crowd of zombies. Knocking any down in his path.

"Alcatraz where the hell are you going!" Takashi yelled.

"Don't leave us here to die!" Saya yelled at him.

'_I hope they get it.'_ He activated his new weapon. A siren mine. The loud noise was a loud and sharp as any gun, so the other's stopped firing, which gave the zombies all the incentive to go after this new sound. Naruto made his way back to the car. He opened the door and forced everyone back inside. With Rei he had to be a little more careful.

"Alcatraz what is that!?"

Naruto closed the door for their sake. He turned back around, then when many of the zombies were near the mine, it went off. Killing the rest of the zombies in the area. However more would come so that only bought them time. He opened the side doors and the back door.

"Hey! Over here!" Everyone heard someone say they looked on the other side of the wired fence. There a group of people in firefighter gear. "Get over her quickly!"

Not arguing about that the large group got each other and their supplies out of their car and got past the wired fence. Naruto was the last over.

"Thank you." Saeko bowed to the leader of the group. "We were in a tight spot.

"It's alright, I was happy to help my daughter and her friends." The woman took off her helmet showing that she was indeed the mother of Saya.

"Mamma!" Saya yelled as she ran to hug her mother.

Naruto smiled at the warm moment. He hadn't seen Saya's mother in mouths. Not since his father started to investigate Saya's father.

**Threat Detected**

'_Dammit!'_

Naruto looked to where the threat was. There was no way a walker would be a threat at all to him. Then he saw it. Yet another licker on a roof top. Naruto wasted no time firing at it. Everyone looked at what he was firing at and it scared them.

"What the hell is that!?" Someone yelled.

"Trouble. Let Alcatraz handle it!" Takashi yelled, he was more worried about Rei and her back right now.

The licker jumped at Naruto as he still fired at it. Naruto holstered his gun, he wouldn't need it. When it was close enough Naruto grabbed it by its neck. It was squealing as it was held up, then Naruto snapped its neck. Naruto just tossed it aside and looked back at the large group. His group didn't show any surprise or fear. Many of these new people did.

"Mamma, let's go home."

"How is he?" Saya's mother asked her daughter.

"His name is Alcatraz, beyond that is a story for another place." Saya answered.

When the car was secured back at Saya's home Naruto knew they were safe. At least for now. He handed his pad to Saeko.

I need to go to the Hospital

Saeko read it and raised an eye brow. "Are you injured?" She asked

Naruto shook his head no and took back his pad.

No, Umbrella is there and I need to investigate. Jill told me to.

Naruto added the last part, hoping that they wouldn't put up too much resistance.

"But Alcatraz, what could Umbrella be doing there that you need to investigate?" Kohta asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Let him go. He wouldn't go unless it was important enough to warrant his attention, and he only told us because if he left without telling us we'd worry about him." Takashi, for once, said something full of wisdom.

Many looked at Alcatraz. "How long will you be gone?" Saya asked.

A day, maybe two, pending on how long it takes to find out what's there

"Will you share your knowledge with us at what's going on there? My husband would also like to know." Saya's mother asked of this stranger. Naruto nodded, he wasn't going to keep anything from his friends, aside from what he has already.

"Alright, but be careful." Saeko told him.

Naruto nodded, taking some more ammo that he needed he soon left. When he was out of sight from the rest of the larger group he knew it would be safe to cloak. He made it to the hospital around midnight.

**Predator Vision enabled**

He looked around the hospital. 23 hostiles, 3 civvies. 6 were at the front gate 2 were on the roof and 15 inside. However his Predator Vision saw that the hospital had 3 basement floors. The first 2 floors down were normal, nothing and no one there, however the 3rd basement had 5 unarmed people, mostly scientist. But he also saw 2 giant green colored… monsters.

'_So, monster makers huh? They give Hollywood a bad name.'_

Naruto cloaked and moved in around the guards on the outside. However there were still 15 on the inside of the hospital and 3 alive civvies, as much as he would love to save them right now they seemed safe enough for now, Umbrella hadn't found them yet and the only infected were underground. Naruto made his way to the elevator in the 2nd basement, it was the only way to get to the 3rd basement.

However there were 7 Umbrella guards between him and the 2nd basement all of them were on this first floor, it would be best to either avoid them all, or kill them all. He went to work.

**Cloak engaged**

Naruto cloaked as one of the guards came near him. When the guard passed him Naruto shoved his knife in this throat. He died quietly, no one ever knew. Naruto moved his body out of sight to buy himself more time.

**Predator Vision enabled**

Naruto saw he was in luck, 2 guards at this moment had decided to take a bathroom break. He moved to the bathroom one was taking a piss the other a dump. Naruto opened the door, the gut taking a piss didn't bother to look who it was, big mistake. Naruto snapped his neck.

"Hey you there? You alright?" The other guy asked. Naruto using his Predator Vision his aimed his silence G36C. He then got a head shot, killing his 3rd guard.

Naruto moved on he found the 4th guard moving about with a 5th nearby ahead of him. Naruto de-cloak because he was out of energy as well as turned off his Predator vision. He moved behind the 4th guard and stabbed him in the neck killing him. The guard near him never heard it. He slowly moved near him and killed him the same way.

**Predator Vision enabled**

Naruto saw the last two guards but they were together near the elevator to the basements. This would be easy. He made his way to just around the corner of them then cloaked.

**Cloak engaged**

'_I need to find the mute button for cloak and armor. I know I'm cloaked, damn annoying suit voice.'_ Naruto ranted in his head.

Naruto took his time and moved up slowly, he managed to maneuver the ground so he didn't step on any glass or anything else that would cause sound. He got to the side of one of the guards, lined up his shot, and killed them both with one bullet. He was using his silencer if you forgot.

'_Okay, 7 guards dead, it'll be a little while before they find out that their inside team is dead. I have 2 minutes at best.'_ Naruto thought to himself. He forced open the elevator door and hopped down the shaft. He landed at Basement 2 and then forced those doors open.

**Predator Vision enabled**

He used his Predator Vision to see if anyone heard it. No one did, their helmets didn't help that mater. No one and nothing of note was here except for the secret door to the 3rd basement. He made it to the door and went down the stairs. This however will be more challenging. There were 5 unarmed people in this room.

"What happened to Project Delta-3!?" Asked on of the scientist.

"I-I don't know sir. It went missing early yesterday. We can't find it." Another said.

"Missing? It broke out it didn't go missing. Sir I told you that Delta-3's cage wasn't up to standard with what I recommended. It's no wonder it broke out."

"I told you we had no more money for that. Damn CEO's are cheap skates. Don't pony up extra cash for nothing." The head scientists said. "Just get to work with the other two, they'll have to do."

"But, what about Delta-3? It'll cause havoc on the general populous."

"Not our problem anymore. With any luck it'll wither be killed or captured. Get back to work."

**Terminate the Umbrella Scientists. Find information about their test subjects. Destroy the facility. **

Naruto Cloaked.

**Cloak engaged**

He really wanted to hurt that voice. Naruto walked up to the first one and killed him without trouble. Everyone heard the sound of a neck breaking and looked at the source, Naruto didn't bother to cloak again, he aimed for them with his SCAR and killed them all. It wasn't hard, they had no armor and they were close enough for all kill shots.

Naruto moved to their computer. Their files were still open and had no passwords to protect them. Naruto just in a dice and clicked 'Download All'. It seemed simple enough. Naruto then moved on to the 2 monsters.

The first one looked like a mutated armadillo. However its shell looked far stronger than it should be. Naruto got close it and it attacked him with its unnatural tongue.

'_That's new. Is it a cross with those lickers?'_

Naruto moved on to the second one. It looked like a cross between a scorpion and, as best as Naruto could tell, a sea horse. This thing looked like it could go underwater and be on land. An amphibious monster.

'_Great. Let's make every part of the world unsafe… damn dumb ass jackasses.'_

Naruto thought to himself. Naruto raised his gun to the armadillo first. The thing had armor and it would be tough to break through it. Naruto put 3 rounds in its head close range. That killed it. Naruto then moved on to the scorpion. It seemed to look at him. Naruto just raised his gun and emptied the clip. It had only about 6 or 7 rounds left in it anyway.

**Intergrading new T-Virus strain… stand by.**

'_I hate this part.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

**Integration complete Suit upgraded.**

'_That was fast.'_

**Armor Mode now requites 50% less energy over time**

'_Sweet. I like the voice now. It must have been from the armadillo thing.'_ Naruto saw the screen said 'download complete' had been flashing. Naruto went to the CD drive and took out the disk. _'I hope Jill and Rebecca can find all of Umbrella's dirty little secrets now.'_

Naruto left the lab, he still needed to get those people out of the hospital and to Saya's place where they would be safe. On top of that it's a good chance that they are hospital staff. They could be of great help in this new world. Once it's fixed of course. Naruto made his way back up to the first floor.

**Predator Vision enabled**

Naruto saw that they have yet to be found. That was good. However on the 3rd floor there were the rest of the Umbrella units that were on the inside to face with. He made his way to the 2nd level.

**Terminate all Umbrella units to make a safe passage for the survivors.**

'_No argument here.'_ Naruto found his first pair to take out. They were having a smoke break… near oxygen tanks! _'I guess Umbrella higher anyone these days.'_

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto saw a 3rd guy approach them. "Your smoking near oxygen tanks genesis'. You'll blow us all up like that!" He yelled at them.

"It's not like there all the way full. So if we do light them up only the 3 of us will go 'BOMB' you know."

'_Good to know.'_ Naruto aimed at the tank and fired a few shots.

**BOOM!**

"What was that!?" Naruto heard a few people yell.

**Cloak engaged**

Naruto got away from the area. He managed to kill 3 more of them.

"Damn what happened here!?" One guard asked.

"What's going on in there! Are we under attack?" Someone from the outside came and asked.

"No, just some morons that were smoking blow up a tank. Well more money for us." One said.

"Right, back to your posts then. By the way, were all of Bravo Squad? I didn't find any down stairs, are they up here?"

"No. Why you ask. They should be down stairs." The Umbrella guards started to think with their brains.

"Urgh!"

"Huh?"

Naruto then shot the 2nd guy in the head. Then grabbed the 3rd by the head and gave it a 180 twist. _'3 more down. I have a few minutes before they know something's wrong. If they don't know about it already.'_ Naruto then cleared out the last few guys at the 2nd floor and the few on the 3rd.

Naruto slowly approached the 3 civvies in the storage room. It had been cleared out for one reason or another. He slowly opened the door, he had his Predator vision off, so he didn't see a metal cane. The cane was bent a little from the impact but other than that, it gave Naruto a slight headache.

'_Oh I'm feeling that one in the morning.'_

"Huh? You're not those Umbrella goons." Naruto shook his head no. "Then who are you?" He pointed at his mouth and shook his head no. "Um… can you talk?" Again he shook his head no.

"Look who cares. Hey can you get us out of here? We need to leave, we haven't eaten anything in 3 days and those guys killed off most of the staff that survived the infection." Another one asked. By the looks of it she was a nurse, she still had on her nurse's outfit. The first one looked like a desk receptionist.

"Um… is it safe to come out?" Naruto heard the 3rd one ask.

"Yeah Karin, come on out. Some guy saved us." Naruto thought about that name. Karin sounded so familiar for some reason. He couldn't for the life of him think of why.

"Alright, you right. But quickly, I'm Tayuya and this is Karui." Tayuya looked like the nurse while looked like a receptionist. Karin however looked like a doctor.

'_All of those names sound familiar. Why is that?'_ Again for the life of him he couldn't think of why.

"Um, you can't talk right?" Karin asked him. He nodded. "Here, you can use my note pad. If it'll help." Karin handed him a note pad.

My name is Alcatraz, I will help you get somewhere safe, until then stay behind me. Are there any more hospital vehicles for us to us?

They read what he wrote. "Yes. There is one ambulance left. It was going to be used as a supply transport before this outbreak accrued. It has a lot of medical supplies that will be useful now. The keys are in the lock box near it at the garage. If we can get there we can ride out of here."

There are still Umbrella operatives in the area. I'll handle them while you get the ambulance ready. Alright?

"Right. Good luck Alcatraz." Tayuya said to him.

Naruto nodded and left the 3 woman. He needed to finish off the two at the top and take out the last of the group outside. They would hold their escape back and the two at top could ruin it for them. It wasn't hard to deal with the ones on the roof, one was pissing in the wind so he killed the other one and snapped the neck of the moron. They were done. The last 5 however would prove to be difficult. He couldn't kill one without the others knowing. So he had some fun with the hospital power generator before he worked on them.

At first he'd just thought that he'd kill them all simply. But that idea was scratched when he saw the 50 cal. on one of the trucks. So he did the next best thing. He place a few C4 charged under the 2 trucks and walked away. While cloaked of course.

He used his Predator vision to find the 3 hospital staff he found.

"Hey, Alcatraz. Is it safe to go." Naruto held up one finger and showed them a detonator. "Oh… my kind of guy." Karui smiled. Naruto handed her his pad he got from Karin.

I'll drive. Hold on tight and pray.

"Is this that part where we bend over and kiss our butts goodbye?" Tayuya asked.

"You would know all about bending over wouldn't you?" Karui asked.

"Hey!"

'_I swear I've meet them before.'_

Naruto held up 1 finger. They all nodded. Then 2, then 3 and he pressed the button.

**BOOM**

**BOOOM!**

Two loud explosions then Naruto punched the gas. He rammed thru the door passed the dying Umbrella guards. Tayuya gave them the finger as they were leaving.

Naruto just laughed. Or as much as one as he could do.

The sun rose into the sky, it was around noon when they managed to make to the border of the manor where Saya lived. They had to make a lot of detour because of the police blockade that destroyed the bridge. The people watching the outside perimeter let them in because of their doctor background.

He had pulled up to the gate where the man manning the gate allowed them in. The prospect of gain doctors in this time was too important to ignore.

Naruto stepped out of the ambulance when he parked it in the courtyard. The execution done by the Don had just happened.

"Alcatraz!"Naruto looked at the voice that called to him. He had learned to respond to that name over time. It was his group, well Saeko right now. "I'm glad you made it back. Oh, who are you?" Saeko asked them. "I am Saeko."

"Karin Uzumaki."

"Tayuya Uzumaki."

"Karui Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? What are you three sisters or something?" Kohta asked.

"Yes!" They all said at once.

'_Shit! Now I know what they are familiar! Their Uncle Nagato's and Aunt Konan's kids. Fuck how did I forget that!?'_

"Hey, do you where our dumb ass cousin is? His name is Naruto Namikaze. We are worried about him." Karin asked, she was the shyest after all. Although…

"Um… I'm sorry, he died over a week ago. In a fire." Yuuki told them saddened by her lost boyfriend.

"What!?" Tayuya's outburst was her reaction. Sure he might have died but…

"How?"

"But… Naruto… he…" Karin began to break down. They were only born days apart and felt like brother and sister.

"He died in a fire. We now know it was the politician Shido's doing, or at least we have some suspicion for it." Saya said to the grieving sisters.

"SHIDO! Dammit! He and his son are always getting in our way! I should have known that they'd try and take out uncle Minato." Tayuya sounded pissed.

"If it makes you feel any better Tayuya. We killed his son. He's hanging off the side of a building and is rotting in hell right now." Hinata stepped forward wearing a black and orange kimono.

"Hinata? Hinata is that you!?" Karin looked at Hinata in disbelief. The 3 red headed sister ran and hugged their good friend and now Naruto's ex.

"We thought you were dead!" Karui yelled out in happiness.

"I'm not. Thanks to Alcatraz." Hinata said to the sisters looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, he saved our asses more times then there are hours in the day since this started!" Kohta yelled.

"He even helped us… better ourselves in order to survive this." Takashi told them.

"Yeah, we owe our lives to him too." Tayuya said to them.

Naruto being off to the side. _'I'm still alive you know. Damn suit won't let me talk.'_

"He found us in the hospital where we were hiding. He killed those thugs that took over the place and got us out with this ambulance full of medical supplies." Karin told them.

"Medical supplies!? Oh goodie, we're running low ourselves." Shizuka bounced up and down.

All males, even Naruto, watched her bounce up and down, up and down.

"Daughter…"

Saya looked behind her to see her father, the Don of the Prefecture's Ultra-Nationalist Origination. Saya's father.

"Papa!" Saya hugged the man. Although he wasn't one for a great show of affection out in the open. He was happy to see his daughter safe and sound. However that was not what had his attention right now. What had his attention right now was mysterious man in the suit not 5 feet from his daughter and her friends.

"Saya who is this… man?" He asked with a not so hidden hint of suspicion.

"His name is Alcatraz. He's been helping us since this whole thing began." She said. "Don't bother asking him anything, he can't talk. All he can do is writing down what he is going to say." Saya said annoyingly, at Alcatraz.

The Don kept his eye on Naruto. _'I know that look. He gave me that look when we first meet way back then.'_ Naruto mused to himself.

The Don looked at Alcatraz. He motioned his head for his men to move in on the man. Naruto was now surrounded by 12 men armed with Uzi's.

"Papa! What are you doing!?"

"I've been getting reports from some of my trusted contacts, that a man wearing a suit, an abnormal suit, has been mutating the infected turning them in monstrous creatures. I have reason to believe that this is that man." He said.

"You can't he's been with us the whole time this has gone down! He's been saving us and killing thus mutated freaks!" Kohta yelled. The Don looked at him and he cowards. Most would.

"Sir, they are right. It is not him that is doing it. He has told us that it is Umbrella's doing. And we all believe him." Saeko tried to reason with him.

"Doubtful, this man matches the description from the reports I've been getting. Take him into custody!" He yelled to his men.

Naruto's HUD came alive. It changed the color of the Don and all of his men to red.

**Threat Detected**

**END**

**To the anonyms reviewer Alex – to see what the suit looks like, look up Crysis 2 Alcatraz or Prophet **


	4. Change and DEAD

**NHotDREC 4**

**Naruto Harem **

**For sure Saeko/Shizuka/Rika/Yuuki/Saya/Jill/Rebecca/**

**Naruto girls that Naruto will get**

**Hinata**

**Fu**

**I'll keep the others a mystery for now **

**Maybe **

**Kyoko - if I feel like it**

**Update**

**Takashi will stay alive, as more people wanted him alive then dead.**

**Harem update**

**Takashi will get Rei and maybe a girl or 2 from Naruto, not sure he will have no more than 3 girls.**

**Kohta will get Asami and her boss Matsushima and maybe a girl from Naruto. But no more than 3 girls**

**Toshimi and Misuzu will be with each other. Friends love.**

**Kawamoto and Taniuchi will also be with each other.**

**()**

**Change and DEAD**

Naruto's HUD came alive. It changed the color of the Don and all of his men to red.

**Threat Detected**

'_I'm not sticking around for this.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

One man reached for Naruto, only to get kicked away.

"Fire fire!"

"No wait!" The Don yelled.

**Maximum Armor**

Naruto stood there, like a badass, while he was being shot. The bullets bouncing off him no matter where they fired from or at.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" The Don yelled. Everyone else was scared at what was going on not 20 feet from them.

Everyone was shocked to notice that Naruto wasn't even hurt from that barrage of bullets. In fact some of the Don's men where hit in their legs or arms from bullets bouncing off him. The Don narrowed his eyes at this man. He would be a worthy foe.

The Don reached for his blade. He slowly pulled it from its sheath. Naruto got into a brawler like stance, he wasn't all that great at fighting… ok bad lie, but he didn't want to hurt Saya's father… I mean the things she would do to him?

The Don attacked him he attacked using his sword a downward slash from the left then another from the right, Naruto dodged both of them. Then the Don tried to cut his head off, Naruto bent forward to prevent that, only to get kneed in the face.

'_Wow that stung a little.'_ Naruto thought.

'_That hurt my knee. Mustn't do that again.'_

'_My turn.'_ Naruto again thought.

The Don came at Naruto again however when he came from above with his sword Naruto just grabbed it with his left hand, many were shocked that he did. He then did 4 quick jabs to the lower chest of the Don. But these were strong enough to make him feel like he was hit by a hammer. Naruto then forced him to drop his sword, breaking one's write is very convincing, and then he punched him with an enough force to send him flying a few meters away. Naruto had to give credit to this man, lesser men would have had a few broken things by now, not just one or two things.

Naruto jumped up using the suits power and came down on the Don's head, but he moved almost at the last moment. Good thing too because Naruto's punch cracked the concrete. The Don grabbed his sword again and tried to cut Naruto's head off.

**Maximum Armor**

Naruto blocked it with his arm. Many again were shocked that he could do that.

'_This has gone on long enough.' _Naruto then tossed something in the air.

"Flash Bang!" Someone yelled.

Then the bang happened and everyone was blinded.

**Cloak engaged**

Naruto cloaked and left the estate.

When the glare from the flash bang wore off no one saw Naruto. "No! We needed answers! Find him!" The Don yelled. The men all scattered trying to find him, but they wouldn't. Naruto was already gone from their manor and their perimeter.

"He left…?" Saeko felt a little ping in her heart. It almost felt like Naruto died again.

"He'll be back." Takashi said.

"How can you be so sure?" Kyoko asked.

"Because we're still here. We may not have known Alcatraz that long but you can tell. He see's us as friends at least. And maybe next time Saya's dad won't try to kill him." Kohta said.

"We should go. I think the only thing preventing Saya's father from interrogating us is Saya herself." Hinata said. She didn't have the courage to face Saya's father the Don, not many did.

The group left, wanting to go be with Rei, as she was lonely, and to get away from the Don. They hoped that Alcatraz would return.

**With Naruto**

'_Gee, why does that feel familiar?'_ He asked himself.

**Mission Objective: Get to the Mall**

'_Alright alright, damn voice.'_

Naruto ran at a normal pace without using suit energy, it wouldn't do if he ran into trouble. However it seemed that most of the zombies weren't near him right now. His HUD shows them to be far enough to not pose a threat to him right now and there were no survivors within about 100 meters of his position.

'_Alright ammo check. 1 clip of 30 rounds for my SCAR and my G36C. That sucks, and 30 rounds for my SPAS. Not too bad. I should save them for when I need them.'_

**Survivors Detected**

'_Oh goodie, I was just starting to get lonely.'_

Naruto ran to where the two blue dots on his HUD were.

"HELP ME!"

Naruto heard a young woman yell. Naruto rushed even faster to her, he turned the corner to see about 12 zombies in the area. Naruto saw the girl, 4 zombies were coming after her, he'd never make it to her in time. He raised his G36C and fired one shot for each of the 4 coming after her.

The woman looked up in hope. She saw someone in a weird suit. _'He saved me…'_

Naruto then moved to the 8 currently eating some poor sap. He used his bare hands to crush their skulls and his boots to the head to knock them dead. Well, dead again, anyway. He saw the man on the ground. He gave his life to save this girl. Based on the hair color of both of them they were brother and sister. He but a bullet in his head to be sure. The young woman gasp. Then she ran and hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said crying. He nodded. "Um, what's your name my savior?" She asked him. He pointed to him mouth and shook his head no. "Are you a mute?" He nodded. "That's alright. I like the tall dark and silent types." She gave him, his mask, a kiss. "You can call me Fu, or not call me anything as the case may be." She said. He nodded again.

'_Great. I save her life and now she wants to jump my bones. Well could be worse, she could be undressing me… alright there she goes.'_ Fu was currently undressing her savior with her eyes. That skin tight body suit left little to the imagination. He was tall, dark, silent and buff. Not too overly buff but just right. _'Ok this is getting creepy.'_ Naruto 'told' her to follow him.

They made their way past many zombies without running into any of them. Fu was amazed at what she was staring at, after her eyes left his ass of course, here was a man, hopefully, although if this person is a woman she was always willing to experiment, this person was just amazing, this entire person was.

'_I wonder if excessive staring can count as sexual assault? Not that I mind… too much.'_ He thought to himself.

**Survivors Detected**

Naruto knew where they were. His HUD had detected a lot of survivors in one area. He soon lead both himself and Fu at the mall where Jill and Rebecca are waiting for him. _'Might as well get this over with.'_

They saw some people on the roof waving at them Naruto continued to escort Fu to the mall a side door opened for them and they ran in, the door closed behind them.

"Are you Alcatraz?" A woman asked. She looked calm, confident and above all else a survivor. Naruto nodded. "I'm Matsushima this is my underling Asami, Jill and Rebecca have been waiting for you, follow me." She told them.

"Hi!" Asami said in a spacey voice.

Naruto and Fu followed her to the center of the mall; there a cradle was set up will lots of computers and other things. A few BSAA soldiers were there as well, they ranged from ex-military from any country, to other victims of Umbrella that wanted to help bring them down. There were even around 20 or so non-BSAA affiliated people here. Like that woman Matsushima and her underling Asami.

"Alcatraz! Thank god your alright!" Rebecca ran up and hugged Naruto.

"We saw what happened. Although I'm saddened that he would think you are the one mutating those things but I understand why he would. Look at this." Jill told him to look at a monitor. On it was a copy of him, in the suit, injecting something into a few walkers. A few pictures later they become different types of monsters. "I'll believe you if you say this isn't you Alcatraz. Was it?" Jill asked. Naruto shook his head no. "I believe you. Let's check out your deep layers, see if what Rebecca said is true." Jill told him to get in the cradle. He did as was asked.

Everything went nuts as she was trying to scan his suit. He had no power or strength.

**Deep layer scan in progresses.**

'_Gee I didn't notice.'_ Naruto thought sarcastically.

"Let's see what you've been up to?" Rebecca said out loud. "Helping a bunch of kids, at the high school, doing a few errands and… what the…?"

"What?" Jill asked looking at the monitor. "What the hell!? You're not Alcatraz!" Jill pointed a gun at his head.

**Threat Detected**

"Who the hell are you! Are you with Umbrella!" Jill yelled at him. Fu was a little too shocked to move when her savior was being threatened with a gun.

**Memory Scan playback activated.**

"Huh?" Jill and Rebecca looked at the screen.

"_Naruto? That your name? Naruto Namikaze. Destiny is a bitch huh? It'll be on you now son." The man said to him. Naruto barely heard him. "Something is coming. Something bad, I wish I could help but I can't. Not anymore. I'm dying, the suit prolong my life as long as it could. You're my last shot. Jill and Rebecca's last shot, the last hope for all of us." Naruto saw the guy take off his helmet. "We tried to warn them. Warn everyone but no one believed us. Now it is too late to stop it from happening. Umbrella saw to that." Naruto could barely see right now. "It's all on you now Naruto. I have no right to ask this but you must do it. Find Jill and Rebecca. Find them and hurry. That's all I can do now… you… are all I can do." Naruto saw the man's face, he looked sickly and pale. "Oh, almost forgot one last mission. Got to break the link to the suit." Naruto saw the man grab a hand gun then pointed it at his head. "Tell them I'm sorry I've failed them. My name is Alcatraz, remember me." He pulled the trigger and it killed him._

The video rewound itself.

"_Tell them I'm sorry I've failed them. My name is Alcatraz, remember me." He pulled the trigger and it killed him._

**Playback ended.**

Jill and Rebecca stopped and looked like they were about to cry. "DAMMIT!" Jill yelled throwing something. Many people were scared when she was mad few could say they weren't. She then looked at Naruto on the cradle. "So, your Minato's kid? I honestly thought Alcatraz couldn't save any of you. We had only a moment's notice before the fire started. Alcatraz was closest and the only one who could have made it in time. Then it was covered up like everything else Umbrella does. Dammit!" Jill was mad, no, pissed off.

Rebecca just stayed there in tears. She started to work after a few minutes. "Naruto right?" She asked in tears. Naruto nodded. "I will fix why you can't talk, I bet it's annoying. It happens sometimes. The reason you couldn't talk was because your vocal cords were damaged in the fire. The suit normally would have just healed them in time but your were on deaths door when you… when Alcatraz found you. I'll heal them now for you." Rebecca went to work, she didn't want to think about Alcatraz's death.

Naruto nodded. Now all he has to do is not get killed by grieving girlfriends and he should be good.

"Alright, there. All better. I even made it to where you can take off your helmet. But, I wouldn't recommend that for too long. You are still recovering from the damage the fire did to you. But you can remove your helmet for about an hour a day at most. Past that you risk death." Rebecca told him.

"Thanks." Naruto said taking his helmet off for the first time. "Oh, the sweet sound of my own voice, I'll never take you for granted again." Naruto said with a few tears in his eyes.

Rebecca's eyes widened, she saw a younger Alcatraz. She turned away and blushed a bit. Jill also noticed that Naruto looked a little like a younger Alcatraz. Fu didn't bother to hide her blush as she starred at Naruto's face in awe. Naruto looked at her with a little fear.

"Wow… will you go out with me?" She asked him.

"Wha? Huh?" He looked at her with the strangest look he could muster. Did she just ask him out?

"Naruto, did your father tell you anything about Umbrella? Anything at all?" Jill asked.

"No, I didn't even know he was investigating Umbrella until you two told me he was. All I know is he started investigating a friend's dad. The Don of some organization, I never really cared for the name, that started some time ago." He told them.

"I see. Why? Do you know?" Jill asked again. To her there was no 'real' reason to investigate the Don.

"No. But I do know that my dad was angry when he got the that case. He and the Don had been friends when they were younger, I never knew why he was told to investigate him, he was police chief and all." Naruto answered.

"I see." Jill looked a little down about that answer. "Wait, did you go to your dad's office at the police station?" She asked him.

"No, not yet. I figured I'd go when my friends were safe and I'd go after I made it here." He told her.

"Alright, I guess that'll have to do."

"JILL!" They both heard Rebecca yell.

"What!?"

"Come here quick!"

Jill ran to where Rebecca is, Naruto followed. "What is it Rebecca?" Jill asked.

"Take a look at this." Rebecca showed them the screen. It had a picture of a large monster on it. But all they saw was part of its head. "I went through some photos that Naruto brought us from the Umbrella lab at the hospital. This was on it. This thing broke out and killed 12 people before it escaped. It's out there now."

The monster on the screen looked hideous. Based on the photos this thing was about 10 or so feet tall and about 15 or 16 feet long. Damn Umbrella.

"Let me guess, you're going to ask me to find and kill this thing?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"No." That shocked Naruto. "We have no time for hunting this thing. If you find it kill it but don't hunt for it. Right now we need that information at your father's office. He said that it was all we would need to put an end to Umbrella once and for all." Jill told him.

"Um… can I ask a question?" Fu raised her hand.

"Go ahead." Jill said.

"If the worlds coming to an end why to you need to bring down Umbrella Corp. I mean aren't they done for right now as it is?" Fu asked, Naruto wondered why as well.

"Umbrella is good at covering up their dirty , not so little, deeds. However it's not to bring them down to the world, its bringing them down period. Your father said that he found a list of every Umbrella member both public and private. Every lab and base location and a list of all of their contusion sites they were doing prior to this." Rebecca said.

"However it is why they did this that is concerning." Jill said. A few people were gathering around them. "This was no accident, one of their labs didn't fail to cover up something, no toxic spill or some other bull shit. They did this on purpose."

"WHAT!?" Someone yelled.

"You're saying that we lost friends and family and that Umbrella did this on purpose!? Why!?" A woman yelled.

"That we don't know. They might have wanted to test something, who really knows why Umbrella does anything." Jill said, she knew why Umbrella would do something like this. But until now it has only been cities or islands, not the world. "If I were to guess, it was to either test something out, or save the world to make them look like heroes after the Raccoon city footage got out, many didn't believe the footage was hoaxed so as many other corporations started to investigate them." Jill took a breath.

"However we can't worry about that now. We need what your father had on Umbrella. From there we can work on a more permanent solution other than hiding and dying." Rebecca continued. "Also, the safety of the survivors we've got here is also a priority for us. We got about 20 or so here, and from the footage we've got from your helmet feed, the Don has about, at least, 200 or so people he is protecting. So those are good odds for us to have."

"But don't forget, there someone out there with my 'face' that's working from Umbrella." Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, he is a priority target for you Naruto. Take him out if you get the chance. For now, head to the police station. Get the Intel we need and get back here alive. That's an order." Jill told him.

"Yes ma'am. If there's one thing I'm good at, get following the 'stay alive' order I get. I'll be back as soon as I can." Naruto reattached his helmet and decided to move on to his father's office.

"Be safe Naruto. Don't be a stranger now!" Fu waved at him as he was leaving. He gave her a thumps up as he left.

'_Well… maybe if Saeko, Hinata and the others try to kill me she could protect me, if the suit can't.'_

Naruto left and many people saw him leave, he even took out, with his bare hands, a few zombies as he left.

**(Back at Saya's house)**

The group was feeling bad about what happened to 'Alcatraz'. Saya's dad flipped out on him and he left. The man that saved their lives left in order to survive.

"Anyone else feel sad about Alcatraz leaving?" Kohta asked.

"Yeah." The whole group said at once.

Then the door opened. "All of you, with me… now." The Don told them.

"Anyone else afraid for their lives?" Kohta again asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said again.

In the Don's meeting room the group was in front of the Don, such a frightening man. "Saya, I want to know everything you know about this… Alcatraz. Where you meet him, what's his fighting style, his capabilities. Everything."

Saya snouted in an unladylike manner. "Why should I papa? You chased him away. He won't come back here after that. Despite what that idiot Kohta says."

Many where shocked that Saya, of all people, would say that to her father, of all people. He narrowed his eyes at his slightly rebellious daughter. "He is a dangerous man Saya, he turns those things out there into mutations that take the best we can throw at them to bring them down. He…"

"No, he didn't! He's been with us since this all started. He was at the school the second the world came to an end and has protected us since then. Until now when you chased him away. He was innocent of what you accused him of, _father_, you jumped to conclusions, again, like you always do. You don't listen to me especially when I'm right, like the time with Naruto…"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" The Don slammed his fit on the table.

"You need to here this!" Saya yelled back. "You thought that Naruto hit me that time 3 years ago but it was some other idiot papa. You thought it was him because he was there saying he was sorry! You know why he said he was 'sorry' papa!? He was sorry because he couldn't protect me from the other boys who hit me. You know what he did to them? He beat the fuck out of each of them, they even dropped out of school. And now with Alcatraz! He's been with us since the beginning, with only 2 times we wasn't in eye sight of us yet we knew where he was. The first time he was away was when he went to a store to get us food. He was only gone for about 30 or so minutes." Saya took a breath. She was pissed at her father, and when she's pissed no one is safe from her sharp tongue not even her father. "No time to do whatever you think he had done. The only other time he wasn't in eye sight was when we got home. He left to the hospital to find out what he needed to find out there, he even came back with 3 hospital staff, which we have none other than them by the way, and medical supplies again something we didn't have until he came along. Then you chase him out, odds are he'll never return here. He had his own contacts here to help him deal with the threat of those monsters out there." Saya took another breath, getting all of that out felt good, but not as good as what she said next. "But you know what papa, despite that, I know you had the best for these people at heart. But sometimes, you can be as stubborn as Naruto, if you would have listened to me and my friends, then we would have had a great ally with us." Saya said what needed to be said.

The Don thought about his daughters words. They were harsh, yet true all the same. "You have said your piece Saya_, I hope,_ now I wish for all of you to leave, I have much to think about. However Saeko I wish to speck with you for a moment."

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto felt good; better than he had in a while. He could speak now, and even take off his mask if he wanted to. However he was on another mission. He needed to get to his dad's office and get whatever he had on Umbrella.

"Alright Naruto your father, the last time we spoke, said that he found everything we needed to bring them down for good. Yet ne never gave us anything. All he ever told us is the answer to where the information on Umbrella is in his office. We don't know what you're looking for but if you know your father you'll know it when you see it. Good luck Naruto we'll keep you updated on things you need to know out there." Jill told him.

"Right. I'm on it." Naruto moved a little faster, taking out any zombies on the way, he stocked up on ammo at the mall thankfully. But he didn't waste any bullets on the walker a type, just crushing their skulls was enough for him to get the job done. He was getting cloudy, it would soon rain and that would make his stealth mode less effective against humans. 

"Jill I'm at the police station. Anything I should know before I go in?"

"Just a few things, it was abandon in a hurry when it got overrunned by zombies, so expect some stragglers, also we could use some more guns and ammo, Matsushima says don't bother with the gun cage as it would be cleaned out by now, but check anyway, however she said to check evidence lock up bound to be a few guns there."

"Right. I hear ya."

"Naruto its Rebecca. I've got an update on our imposter. He was last seen in your area. Be careful. He most likely still in the area."

"Got it. I'll let you know what I turn up. Later." He cut ended the chat.

Naruto moved to the police station. When he got in a zombie couple came at him, he took care of them with no trouble. Then a few more zombie cops came at him as he went to his dad's office. Again no trouble. Nothing more than stragglers here and there. He went to the gun cage just in case, a few ammo boxes that were left behind, nothing else. He then went to the evidence lock up. At least 7 or so guns plus bullets. Shameful really, no one thought of getting these things? Naruto moved on to his father's office.

"Jill, Rebecca, are you two getting this? It looks like my dad's office has been ransacked systematically. Somebody was looking for something." He told them.

"Yeah, were getting your helmet feed nice and clear Naruto. Look around see if there is any clue on what we need." Jill told him.

"Oh and Naruto. Be careful. There have been reports from our BSAA members around the world of new T-virus strains popping up everywhere now. Stay alert, one was about… a monster that can turn invisible." Rebecca said to Naruto.

"Gottcha. I'll be careful." Naruto looked around his dad's office. Files, papers, anything and everything that was in his dad's office was all over the place. Even his computer was destroyed. "Whoever these people are. They either got what they were looking for, or they didn't find it here." Naruto said to Jill and Rebecca.

"Alright, bring your father's hard drive from his computer to us. It might have something one it that we could use. It may even have the clue we need to find out what we need to know about Umbrella." Rebecca said to Naruto.

*Hollow Roar*

Naruto covered his ears as he heard a loud roar. Many people all over the area also heard it. Naruto looked out the window. Then he saw a massive monster.

"Um, you two getting this!? It looks like that monster that broke out of luck up at the hospital. Except it looks like it's on steroids!" Naruto said to them looking at the massive monster.

"We see it. It is heading west, away from the mall. Thankfully. We don't have to worry about it." Rebecca said.

"West? That's… that's thing is heading to Saya's house! I got to go!" Naruto yelled running.

"Naruto you'll never make it!" Jill yelled.

"The hell I won't! I just need a little help." Naruto looked around. "Alright!"

**(Saya's home same time)**

"What the hell was that!" The don came out of his home when he heard that roar.

"SIR!" One of his men up high pointed east of them. The don got up there and saw what he was looking at, a massive monster it was plowing right through buildings. However it was slow their only saving grace.

"Don?" The man wanted something to do.

"I want every man woman and child able to hold and shot a gun armed and ready to defend us in 10 minutes. That's how long we have before it gets here." The don said.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Get moving." He said to the man.

"Yes sir!"

The don looked back at the monster, it was massive. He was worried and afraid for his family and his people. He could feel it. There was no hope to kill this thing. But he would fight to the death none the less. He may not look it, but he was frightened by this thing. It was huge and it was on its way here.

"I want everyone who can hold a gun armed now! Get out the heavy weaponry we'll need them!" The man yelled.

The don watched as this monster trampled everything in its path. Buildings, people, zombies, it was all the same to it and they need to stop it.

Takashi and the others, with Naruto's cousins included, saw the monster from Rei's recovery room.

"What should we do guys? Stay here and fight, if they let us, or leave while we can in Shizuka's friends car." Takashi asked.

"I say we stay and fight." Kohta said.

"I'm all for staying."

"I say we leave."

"We can't leave yet. Rei hasn't recovered enough yet. And if we do leave her recovery will take longer." Shizuka told them.

"That would also put us in danger later on if we do leave." Saeko didn't like their choices.

"Do we stay then? We have some guns thanks to Alcatraz, and one rocket launcher. That could help us in this upcoming fight." Kohta told them showing them the RPG.

"And where would you hit it? We don't know if this thing has a weak spot, you'd waste the shot if you just fired and hope for the best fat-so." Saya scolded him. She would have said something else but Alice was there.

"We stay then. And hope for the best." Saeko sighed at her decision.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto had permanently borrowed a motorcycle to get to his friends as fast as he could. That things heavy armored shell would make all small arms fire worthless and most rockets would harm it anyway.

**New T-Virus strain identified. BOW: Subject-32 Komodo Turtle crossbreed. Classification name: Komotle.**

"Komotle? Really those Umbrella people have no vision." His suit gave him Intel on this monster this 'Komotle' what a dumb name.

The Komotle looked like a komodo dragon with a turtle shell covering its body. Its outer skin, without the shell, is tough and hard to pierce anyway. But it had one weakness. And that one weakness was all Naruto needed to save his friends and his cousins. He would do what he needed.

**END **

**AN: I'm moving soon and collage is starting up soon. This will be the last update for about a week at least. Sorry for the slow update, compared to normal. I meant to make this chapter longer but this would have to do.**


	5. New threat from the DEAD

**NHotDREC 5**

**Naruto Harem **

**For sure Saeko/Shizuka/Rika/Yuuki/Saya/Jill/Rebecca/**

**Kyoko added**

**Naruto girls that Naruto will get**

**Hinata**

**Fu**

**I'll keep the others a mystery for now **

**Update**

**Takashi will stay alive, as more people wanted him alive then dead.**

**Harem update**

**Takashi will get Rei no others**

**Kohta will get Asami and her boss Matsushima no others**

**AN: I'm not good at character development but I'll try this chapter. **

* * *

**New threat from the DEAD**

"FIRE FIRE!"

Many of the Don's men were firing at the Kormotle. The monster that Umbrella created for whatever reason. The Don himself was leading the defense of his home and his people.

From her room Saya and the group could only watch, being forced away from the fighting by Saya's father.

"Man! I want to fight!" Kohta whined.

Many just sighed. "I'm glad we are not fighting that thing. We'd be just in the way." Takuzou said to Kohta.

"We can't stay here. I say we leave." Takashi said to the group.

Saeko looked like she was thinking hard. "I agree. But we'd need our car, and I'm not 100% sure it's fixed."

"We have to risk it. I know Rei isn't 100% either but we stay here, we risk death. They don't know how to bring that thing down and all they are doing is making a lot of noise and using up resources to fight off other threats." Saya said pushing up her glasses.

"I bet if Alcatraz was here he'd go all badass on that thing." Kohta said with his otaku smile and eye glare.

"Yeah, we he's not alright tubby, get use to it!" Tayuya yelled at Kohta, she was annoyed at the Don for chasing Alcatraz out.

"Thank you sister!" Saya said, happy that she'd found a kindred spirit in Tayuya, long exotic hair big boobs and a short temper.

The group fell silent for a time. Thinking about their friend that helped them through this and now on the Don's 'hit list'.

"Anyone think he'll be back?" Naomi broke the silence.

"I do!" Everyone looked at Alice with her pet fox Kyu who gave a happy bark. "I know that big brother Alcatraz will be back! After all he said he was going to protect us, even without saying it." Kyu gave off a bark agreeing with her.

(Outside)

"AHHH!" The Komotle unleashed a new power on the defenders of the people. The ability to spit out a type of liquid fire. It burned anyone alive a horrible way to die.

"This isn't going well!" One man yelled.

The Komotle continued it's rampaged in the courtyard, stepping on some poor sap while burning a few more. Any and all bullets bounced off its think skin and any rockets would only piss it off. And the turtle shell was beyond impregnable.

"DON! We have to leave! We must evacuate now!" Another man yelled.

"NO!" He yelled firing his gun. "Stand your ground!" Then he was back handed by the massive monster.

"DON!"

"PAPA!"

The Don looked up the Komotle looked at him. It could tell it saw him because it blinked. Then it lunged it's mouth at him.

"NOO!"

Crash!

Some smoke kicked up, which was wired. When the smoked cleared everyone was shocked, it seemed as if the Komotle's mouth had stopped from nothing. With the Don he was the outline of a figure, then it de-cloaked, it was 'Alcatraz'.

Naruto was holding the Komotle's teeth at bay with the power of the suit to help him. Whatever this thing was made of was strong. Naruto turned to the Don.

"Get out of here! We'll talk later." He told him.

The Don looked at him. "I'll hold you to that."

Naruto nodded then looked back to the Komotle. It roared angrily at him at the loss of its snack.

"Here we go." Naruto said to himself.

The Komotle tried to bit Naruto but only managed to eat some concrete.

"Hey look its Alcatraz!" Rei yelled from the bed she was on. The rest of the group looked on as they saw their friend fighting that thing on his own.

Naruto didn't bother to start shooting the Komotle yet. It had only one weak spot and he couldn't hit it right now. The Komotle rushed Naruto in hopes of killing him, but it didn't work. Naruto jumped on its claw and ran up its arm using the skills of his suit to aid him. He ran all the way up to the Komotle's herd, than he took out his SPAS and started to upload on the top of the skull. It was working, the scales were being destroyed, slowly.

The Komotle was pissed and tossed Naruto off its head.

"Holy shit! You see that!?" Kohta yelled.

"No! I'm working on my sun tan!" Saya replied sarcastically. She was really watching 'Alcatraz' fighting this monster that none of her dad's men could.

Naruto was smashed into a car. The car never had a chance. Naruto got up before the monster smashed the car to nothing.

"MY CAR!" The car's poor sap of an owner wailed.

Naruto rolled out of the way then cloaked.

**Cloaked Engaged**

'_It can't see me right?'_

But Naruto missed a few biology classes. The thing sees heat. The Komotle fired it's liquid fire at him and his rolled away from it. Naruto de-cloaked.

"Ok, bad idea. Better not waste energy." Naruto was using his suit to analyze any other weaknesses of this monster. Using the Umbrella files he got from the hospital. Aside from the one weakness, it had no other.

The monster started rampaging around the large courtyard trying to get to Naruto for what he did. Naruto was keeping it in front of him while making sure he didn't end up diner. When the Komotle tried to bit Naruto once more Naruto jumped out of the way and the Komotle ended up biting a car. Naruto, who place a mine on that same car a moment before, set of his charge. The monster roared as he didn't like that chili pepper.

Naruto too this chance and ran up the leg again, but the Komotle recovered faster than it should have and jumped onto the side of the Komotle's head. Naruto looked right into the large eye of the monster. Using one arm Naruto got out a special bomb.

"What are you looking at ugly?" Naruto asked.

Then he jammed his spike bomb into its eye. Naruto fell as it went on another rampage trying to get the bomb out of its eye. Slamming and grinding anything to get it out. Everyone didn't have t wait long as it blew up, blinding it in its right eye and making it collapsed.

Naruto wasted no time he ran to the downed monster and jumped on its head. He found the small hole he made in the armor and began to shot once more with what was left of his SPAS ammo. He soon ran out after using about 15 or so rounds into it. The Komotle launched Naruto back by quickly moving its head up.

Naruto saw that he was heading to the things shell so he activated his armor.

**Maximum Armor **

Naruto braced himself for hitting the shell. Oh did it hurt like hell. The shell was so hard it took a large chunk of his suit energy away. Naruto rolled to the left side of the monster a little stunned by his fall. But the Komotle would not let Naruto rest. It stepped on Naruto with its claw preventing him from moving. It gave a roar as it enlarged its fangs then went to eat him.

Naruto, not wanting to be a meal, grabbed its fangs when it went for the kill. Naruto kept it at bay with only his hands. The monster was even using its tongue to lick Naruto in the suit.

"Ew! Gross!" Naruto complained. Slime and droll were dripping on Naruto as he held it off. "Great now you're drooling on me!"

"He needs help!" Kohta yelled. He grabbed the RPG and ran to help Naruto.

"Wait Kohta! DAMMIT!" Takashi yelled while following to help him. He grabbed an RPG that the Don's men were using.

"Damn!" Naruto was losing strength. "You need a breath mint pal!" The mouth of the monster was getting closer and closer.

"Hey! Ugly!"

Both Naruto and the Komotle, with one eye, looked at the source of the voice. Naruto saw both Takashi and Kohta aiming a pair of RPGs at the Komotle.

'_They know how to aim those right?'_ They fired. _'I guess they do.'_

**Maximum armor **

The two RPG rockets hit the top part of the head near the hole in its head. It roared as its weakness was hit.

Naruto sighed in a short relief as the Komotle was in pain and wasn't going to bother with him for a minute. Naruto slowly got up and did a two finger salute in thanks to them.

"Alright, time to kill this thing."

The Komotle came at him again trying to bit him. Naruto used all of his suit energy to jump as high as he could. Many saw this and were shocked. Naruto landed on the side, with the one eye, of its head. With its long silted eye it looked at Naruto. Naruto took out his spike bomb and jammed it into its eye. It roared and leaned towards where the pain was coming from. Naruto let go and fell to the ground, landing on his feet. The Komotle started to rub its eye on the ground trying to get the spike bomb out of its eye.

**BOOM**

It blew up and the Komotle fell to the ground. Naruto ran up its front leg and made it to the hole in the head, which was a little bigger thanks to Takashi and Kohta. Naruto emptied the last of his clip in the hole to make it bigger. He tossed his gun as it was out of ammo. He pulled out a special grenade for this one. However the Komotle was not in a corporative mood. Blind and dazed it felt something on its head. It started to spin hoping to shake off whatever was on it.

Naruto slipped when the Komotle started to act like a bull. Naruto grabbed onto the hole with his free hand. The Komotle started to roll, spin, and shake to shake off Naruto who was hanging by a scale. Naruto armed the grenade and threw it in the hole. The massive monster threw its head up and Naruto was sent flying again to its shell.

**Maximum armor**

Naruto's armor activated and then he landed on the hard shell. _'Oh I'm feeling that one in the morning.'_

The Komotle roared a few times then…

**BOOM**

The Komotle had a new size hole in its head now. Most of its head was gone, it fell to the ground lifeless.

"It's dead?" Some of the Don's men asked out loud.

"ITS DEAD!" Many of the men and the people who witness the fight were celebrating his victory.

**Warning! Warning! Massive T-Virus outbreak imminent.**

His suit's HUD showed him a 3D image of the surround area about 300 meters. A red dome came from the Komotle and then it spread from it to the rest of the area.

**T-Virus infection level: 5. Infection probably: 97%**

**Threat Detected**

Naruto saw that many infected were flooding the area because of the Komotle. Numbering somewhere in the 100s maybe in the 1000s. "Shit! Everyone run!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could.

"Pull back pull back!" Some of the Don's men yell.

**Suggesting counter-measure. Activate AVP Anti-Virus Pulse**

Naruto had no idea what was that but he'd go with it.

"Activate AVP!" He yelled.

**Activating AVP. Stand-by. 25%... 50%... 75%... 100%. Activating AVP.**

Naruto felt the power build up, and from afar, all the by-standers saw a white colored energy, or particles surround 'Alcatraz' then Naruto released the pulse. The pulse of white energy fired from Naruto's body. The pulse spread in a dome like fashion and everything infected that it touched, it destroyed.

The Komotle dissolved, and the lesser infected looked like they were burned to ashes. The AVP dome covering about a 3 mile radius. All of the infected and the T-Virus infection were snuffed out by the AVP dome.

Naruto fell to the ground after his little episode. He was flat on his back, lifeless.

**Activate defibrillator**

A jolt of from the suits built-in defibrillator jolted Naruto.

Off to the side many people, mostly Naruto's group, were running to help 'Alcatraz' as he wasn't getting up.

**Activate defibrillator**

The suit tried once more to revive its user Naruto. However Naruto's vital sighs remain flat-line.

**Activate defibrillator**

Another jolt hit Naruto's heart. Naruto began to move.

"Alcatraz! Hey man you're alright!" Kohta yelled.

"Do I look alright to you Kohta?" 'Alcatraz' asked.

"Dude you can talk? Since when?" Takashi asked.

"Since a few hours I got kicked out of here. Look, I'm not doing so hot right now, get me to Shizuka or someone. I need a bit of a break." Naruto felt dazed after his fight with the Komotle.

"ALCATRAZ!" The rest of the group ran up to him.

"Hey." Naruto waved weakly.

"You can talk?" Saya asked."

"Yes. I meet up with Rebecca and Jill not to long after I got kicked out of here. Got an upgrade as it were." He said weakly.

"You sound… familiar…" Saeko said to him. "Why?"

Naruto was nervous. She's might kill him for not saying who he is. Naruto looked around him when the group heard a bunch of gun cocks around them. The don's men had surrounded them once more. "Great." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Stand down!" Everyone looked behind them to see the Don. "This man and I have much to talk about. Bring him to my meeting room within the hour." The Don left no room for argument as he left them.

Saeko and Hinata were holding Naruto up. Naruto nodded. "I'll be there. I suggest that you all be there as well." Naruto managed to stand on his own power, damn this suit was good.

"Why us?" Kohta asked.

"There are some things you need to know as well." He said to them. He hoped that they didn't kill him mainly Saeko, Hinata and Yuuki.

A few minutes later Naruto made his way to the medical center that the Don's people made with his cousins running it. He wanted to tell them earlier but he had the same problem he could speak and they might kill him.

"Hey Alcatraz!" Naruto looked to the voice. It was Karin. "Good to see you." Karin gave him a warm smile. "What cha doing here?"

"Nothing, just here to check on you." He said, thanking that the mask changed his voice a little.

"Holy crap your can talk!"

"Yeah, upgrade, what's up?"

"Oh, yeah. Nothing, because of the Don we have a makeshift medical tent. But that's as good as that's going to get. "

"I see, here." He handed her a handgun. "Take this and watch yourself. I don't trust anyone here aside from the group I brought here and your sisters Karin."

"Yeah, I get it. Let me get my sisters. Karui Tayuya! Get over here will ya!" She yelled at her older sisters.

"Yeah yeah were coming." Tayuya said.

Since their makeshift hospital was made by the Don's men they have been working non-stop to help anyone who was sick, not infected, and to report anyone who was infected. The only person that could help them was Shizuka, even if she was a bit ditzy.

"What do you need, were busy with the damage from that massive dragon thing." Karui said to her younger sister.

"That dragon thing was called a Komotle, Umbrella named it." He told them.

Tayuya nodded. "I see. What's up Alcatraz?"

"Here take these." He handed Tayuya a shotgun and Karui an UMP-45 "Keep these with you at all times. Trust only each other when me and the group I've brought with me here leave. I don't trust anyone here. Alright."

The 3 sisters nodded. "Yeah sure alright. Hey, your voice sounds familiar have we meat before?" kauri asked him.

"Um… no. Anyway if you have some time, come to the Don's meeting room. There are some things you need to know. Alright?" He told them.

"Yeah sure whatever." Tayuya said, getting elbowed for her sarcastic remark.

An hour later Naruto made his way to the Don's meeting room. The men outside wanted to disarm him but that almost got them killed.

"Allow him in as is. We have wasted enough time as it is." The don ordered.

The men allowed him in and he walked in like the badass that he is. "Don." He said.

"Alcatraz. My daughter and her friends spoke highly of you when you were away." He said to him.

"Yeah. It's the suit." Naruto was honest.

"This suit of yours… it's nothing more than an expensive tool. The tool is only as good as its user. The suit allows you to do get things, but you chose to do those things." The don said.

"Wise words."

"My daughter said them to my men when they called you a freak. Amongst other things."

"She is her mother's daughter." Naruto said to him.

The don narrowed his eyes. "You know of my wife?" He asked in a hidden dangerous tone.

"Yes. I've meet her a few times before all this went down." He answered the don.

"Another thing. Last time we meet, you couldn't talk. What changed?"

"I found my contact nearby. She upgraded my suit. Fixed it as it where to where I can talk now." Naruto told him. "Before we start I want my group that I brought with me when I first got here to be here when I revile what I know. Your daughter is among them."

The don narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?"

"I have my reasons. You'll know them when they get here." Naruto crossed his arms around his chest. Showing that he will not compromise on that point. They didn't need to wait long before there was a knock on the door. The rest of Naruto's group, the core of the group, was waiting outside wanting to come in, as Alcatraz asked them to come. Rei was absent as she was hurt, but the core of the group being Kohta, Takashi, Hinata, Kyoko, Saya, Yuuki, Shizuka and Saeko. Tayuya, Karui and Karin showed up a few moments later. Alice was staying with Rei.

"So where all here, now what?" Saya asked.

Naruto blushed behind his helmet as he saw Saya's chest jiggle. He was thinking before he did this. Should he take off his helmet and show who he is? Would it do more harm than good? At the last possible second. He decided…

No. He would keep his helmet on. Keep the name Alcatraz.

"As you know what I've told you so far. Here is a more detailed version of what I know." Naruto made that choice. He had hope that it was the right one. He told them what he knows about Umbrella and about the T-virus. He told them everything aside from his name and who he was. It took almost 30 minutes for Naruto/Alcatraz to the group.

"I have a question." Takashi raised his hand.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"What is your real name?" He asked Naruto.

"My name is classified. My call sigh, which is just as good as my name, is Alcatraz. That will do Takashi." Naruto told. Solidifying his name as Alcatraz.

"Alright."

"Any other questions?" Naruto asked.

"Why did you want these kids in here when you reviled this to me?"

"The world will need new leadership when this is over. Corruption allowed this to happen. The BSAA tried to warn the world. They tried, but corruption allowed them to get away with a few thousand counts of murder. The world will need new leadership. I believe that they are it. Once some more wisdom is installed into a few of them." He looked at Takashi.

"Hey~~!"

"You put great faith in the young. They are not ready for something like that." The don told him.

"By the time this blows over… they will be. That is all I have to say." Naruto left, the weight of his chose on his shoulders.

(The Next day)

Over the course of 12 hours, Naruto/Alcatraz made non-stop missions into the city. Bring back supplies, vehicles, and survivors back to the Don's compound. Anything that could be useful to the refugees at the compound. He had saved almost 50 people all scattered around the nearby area. Either too afraid to move, unable to move by themselves or any other reasons that they couldn't move. Saya complained to her mother and father that they were working Alcatraz too hard, it would be bad for them in the long run but that argument was shot down when her mother said that Alcatraz wanted to go and do those things.

Naruto worked tirelessly on anything that he was told to do. He kept up his cover as Alcatraz to do so. When Jill asked if he was sure that was the right recourse he said that he will follow through with it and asked them both to do the same. They said they would and he hoped that they would.

Naruto had just finished bring back another small group. It was a full family of 4. A mom, a dad and two kids, a boy and a girl. He had found them hold up in their motor home that broke down in a small group of zombies. After taking care of the zombies he led the family to safety. The young girl of 10 hugged Naruto and thanked him as the family went with the other families in the compound. Naruto was tired from all of his missions, he needed a break.

Naruto after his last mission was resting in his room that the Don gave him, still in his suit by the way. It was 2pm and he hadn't slept in two days. He was about drop dead tired.

(Knock Knock)

'_Of fucking course.'_ Naruto cursed in his head. About to go to sleep and someone wants something from him. "Yes?" Naruto called out.

"The Don wishes to see you. As well as your group." The man said.

"Alright, I'll see him as soon as." He said. The suit can do miracles that much is for sure but his body might run out of energy soon enough. How he was even able to do these things is beyond reason. His only answer was the suit feed his body what it needs, that's what Rebecca told him anyway. Most likely true. Naruto got up and made his way to Kohta's room for his bag of guns that he had left with the young man. He took his G36C, a M9, an EBR and a SPAZ. With more than enough ammo to take down a small army.

Naruto walked to the Don's room, wondering what he wanted now. Wasn't 12 hours of non-stop missions enough for now? He made it to the meeting room.

"Come in. We need your suit." Naruto heard the Don say from the other side.

Naruto opened the door and saw many of the Don's head officers, what was left of them, most died in the attack. "Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Alcatraz, we need your help. We managed to locate a satellite over Japan. However our best hacker can't get into it. We need your help to do so. Hook up to this main computer.

Naruto shrugged as he hooked himself up to the main fame.

**Hacking commencing standby**

Naruto looked at all of the 1s and 0s on his screen.

**Hacking: 50% complete**

**75% **

**100% **

**Accessing satellite mainframe… **

**Satellite pictures downloading…**

**Live satellite feed downloaded to suit mainframe. **

**User is now able to access live fed from the satellite**

"There it's done. You can now access this satellite from this computer. This one covers all of Japan don this will be a great help to you. Can I go now?" He asked.

"You sound tired Alcatraz?" One of the don's men said.

"I am. You go 2 plus days without rest and do what I've done alone, I doubt you could." He sneered at him.

"If I had that suit I could."

"The suit allows me to do what I do. I chose to do what I do. I won't be here forever so don't get use to me." Naruto left it at that. He needed to move on soon, he'd been here for too long as it was.

Naruto made his way back to his room for some well earned rest.

"Hey Alcatraz!" Naruto groaned. He looked behind him so see Alice and her pet fox Kyu. "See Kyu, told you that big brother Alcatraz would be back!" Alice said to the fox she held to her chest. The fox gave off a yip in excitement.

"Alice!" Naruto heard a familiar voice yell out Alice's name. "I told you not to wonder off like… oh, Alcatraz? Are you alright? I haven't seen you since that one meeting you asked as too." She asked the young man. Naruto had fond memories of Kyoko. How she was one of the few teachers at the high school that tried to do the right thing to get rid of Shido but because of his daddy he was safe from any recourse. However Kyoko protected anybody she could from Shido, mainly Yuuki from the sick fuck.

"I've been good Kyoko. Been saving anyone I could when I go raiding for supplies." He told the busty woman. Trying to keep his eyes on her face and not her nice large chest.

"That's good. But you need some rest, you maybe a solider, but you're still a man." She told him. "And you Alice, you need to stay with someone at all time's young lady." She scolded the young girl.

"Yes Mrs. Kyoko." She said sadly. The fox also whined and dropped his ears.

"Now now, she's young and adventurous. This is a perfect place for her young mind to explore." Naruto defended Alice.

"YEAH!" Kyu yipped in happiness.

"Now don't go defending her like that. She needs to stay with us at all times. Some people are not the nicest people in this world you know." She said to Naruto.

"I guess you're right. You can explore Alice, just do it with someone." Kyu growled. "Other than Kyu." Kyu gave a happy yip. Naruto starched his ears.

"Say, Kyoko, before this all went down. Did you have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked. Although he knew the answer he asked anyway. Maybe she did have a boyfriend, or a crush.

"A boyfriend, no. But…" Kyoko blushed thinking about it.

"Oh, so there was someone. Who was the lucky guy?" Naruto asked with a teasing tone.

Kyoko started to blush and stutter. "Your, you're going think it's a stupid girl crush."

"If you love someone it's never stupid." Naruto said with a wise like voice.

"Well… you see I… I had a crush on a student." Kyoko admitted.

"A student? Wow… that's new-ish. So, who was it?" Naruto asked. He was thinking, who could have caught Kyoko's eye? Not that blond moron that they killed a few days ago.

"Well, his name was Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto almost chocked on his spit. "Yes I know stupid right?"

"No no." Naruto waved his hands in front of him. "I think its…" '_Come on bring think…'_" I think it's romantic. You know. Forbidden love by society. But true love knows no bounds or restrictions." Naruto said. Although now he felt so bad by not knowing it. _'I hope that I didn't miss anyone else's crush on me.'_ Saya, Shizuka and Fu sneezed. _'Most likely not.' _"I'm sure that… that you'll find someone who will treat you as the queen you are." He said.

"Awe you're so cute." She gave him a hug. Naruto blushed as her chest pressed against his.

"Yeah… thanks. But I got to go I need a break." Naruto said goodbye to Kyoko and left her with Alice.

Kyoko sighed again. "What a nice young man. I wonder if he's single." She said to herself.

Naruto used his suit's power to get away from Kyoko. "Great, what's next Naruto you'll realize that some other girls you know like you?" Again before mentioned girls sneezed again. Naruto moved on heading to his room. There waiting from him was Saeko, in a kimono. _'This'll end well.'_"Hello Saeko. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm glad I fond you. Our group is having a meeting; we'd like you to come." She told him.

"Oh, what about?"

"If we should stay here or not. Some of the group still has family out in the world that they want to find. Please, follow me." Saeko led him to where the rest of the group was waiting. It was near their car everyone was there. Even the 3 newcomers Karin, Tayuya and Karui came they were welcomed of course. "Alright, we have a choice to make. Do we stay, or so we go." Saeko said out loud.

"We are with a larger group, we'll be safe here." Naomi said with her boyfriend agreeing.

"No place is a safe heaven. As long as Umbrella is around and their troops nowhere is safe." Naruto said.

"Holy crap! Alcatraz you can talk!?" Takuzou yelled pointing at him.

"Yes. I got an upgrade and leave it at that. But back to what I said, as long as Umbrella is around nowhere is safe."

"Why is that?" Toshimi and Misuzu asked at the same time.

"The Umbrella CEO's considers anyone not with them infected and are to be terminated." Naruto answered for them.

"Why is that?" Shizuka asked.

"They are power hungry monsters, leave it at that. As for staying here, you'll be safe from the Zombies, most of them at least, but when Umbrella troops come, many will die defending this place, then the zombies will pick off the rest. That is just what will happen, as long as I'm here." Naruto said to them.

"Why will that happen as long as you're here Alcatraz?" Saya asked him.

"Umbrella wants the suit. They'll kill everyone in the world to get it. So I must be moving on soon. I can't allow them to find me here. So I'll be leaving within the hour. Anyone who wants to come with me is welcome, but it will be dangerous." Naruto felt like he should have told them who he was but again decided against it.

"We're staying." The group looked at Takuzou and Naomi.

"But why?"

"Naomi found her mom here. I can't ask her to leave so I'll be staying here." He told the group.

Naruto nodded and handed him an M4A1 with 3 clips worth of ammo, plus the mag already in. Then handed Naomi a USP.45. "To keep your family safe. Also take a few things from out supply bag. Help your survival chances. Good luck."

"Thanks Alcatraz." Naomi hugged him.

"We're staying as well." Kawamoto and Taniuchi said to the group.

"Huh? Why?" Takashi asked.

Naruto noticed that they were holding hands. "I wish you luck in your lives. I hope you're love will survive this." The group gave him a 'huh' look. He gave them both an M9 to defend themselves with.

"Thank you Alcatraz. For everything." Taniuchi hugged him then Kawamoto.

"Take a few things from our bag. Stick together no matter what, we'll see you again." Naruto told them. Naruto also had a feeling that a few more were leaving the group.

Toshimi sighed. "We might as well stay here too."

"Huh? But why!? We're a family right?" Shizuka whined at losing anymore of their group.

"We are, but I found my little sister here. I can't leave her. Our parents are dead and no one else was willing to help her. In fact Alcatraz found her yesterday. I can't leave her. It's that simple. I'm sorry everyone. Misuzu is will to stay with me." The two friends were also holding hands.

Naruto saw this and nodded. Handing both girls a UMP-45 with 2 more clips each. "Protect yourselves and your little sister Toshimi. Take a few things from our bag, in fact if you 6 stick together take a full bag. For all of your families. It'll help you all in this new world." Naruto told them. He heard Saya huff and Alice cry a little with Shizuka because their family was being broke up.

"We will Alcatraz. Thank you so much for what you've done already." The two friends now lovers hugged Naruto.

"What about you 3." Naruto asked he hoped that they stayed; he could protect his cosines, almost sisters, if they stayed.

"This place needs doctors, we are the only ones who could help these people. A doctor is very important now. With so many people, and with so many people having sex…" Karin looked at Takuzou and Naomi. Both blushed. "The babies need a fighting chance to survive in this new world. We'll share a few of the medical supplies you helped us get Alcatraz but these people need us."

Naruto nodded, then tossed Tayuya a M16A4. The one gun he knew Tayuya could fire. "Take that to protect your sisters Tayuya."

"Sure no prop."

Naruto looked at the others that were staying. "Will you share your food with them?" He asked and they all nodded.

"Awe~~ our family got smaller." Alice whined with her fox whining with her.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm sure our family with grow soon." Kohta reassured her. Naruto agreed. There were plenty of people still alive, some he was sure would stay with them if needed.

"Oh oh!" Everyone heard Shizuka all of the sudden perk up. "I just remembered! I just remembered!" She chanted.

"Uh… remembered what?" Takashi asked.

"I remembered my friend's number! But I need a phone. Who has a phone I need a phone!" She said excitedly.

"What's the number, I can phone someone with my suit if the cell is still on." Naruto said.

"Oh, okay." Shizuka gave him the number and his suit made the call.

"It'll be like it's on speaker phone so just talk and she'll hear you and you'll hear her." Naruto explained.

"Okay."

It took a few seconds before the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?"_ Everyone heard a female voice on the other end.

"_RIKA YOUR ALIVE!"_ Shizuka yelled with her childlike happiness.

"_Shizuka!? You made it! I'm so relieved. Where are you!? Are you at my house!?"_ The female, Rika, sounded urgent.

"No, we had to leave in a hurry, we also borrowed your car and your guns in your safe, I hope you don't mind." She sounded sorry.

"_No that's fine, as long as you have my car I can find you. Where are you at?"_ Rika asked.

"Where at…"

**(Screech)**

Everyone covered their ears because the screech was so loud. Naruto didn't.

**EMP blast detected **

**Suit failure**

"Alcatraz you alright?" Saeko asked. Naruto's world was going dark. "ALCATRAZ!"

Naruto passed out.

* * *

**END**

**Sorry about the long wait. We just moved and collage started again. I have a new fic in the works a BC/Naruto crossover but I won't start until this one is over. The next chapter will be longer. **


	6. DEAD Mutations Part 1

**NHotDREC 6**

**Naruto Harem **

**For sure Saeko/Shizuka/Rika/Yuuki/Saya/Kyoko/Jill**

**Naruto girls that Naruto will get**

**Hinata**

**Fu**

**Yugito**

**I'll keep the others a mystery for now **

**Harem update**

**I've taken out Rebecca she'll just be a support character like a prime scientist looking up a cure. **

**Ok, now I'm getting more reviews for Takashi to die. Man people make up your minds. **

**Lol**

**Ok I'll make a decision by the end of this chapter and you'll know it by next chapter. And if Takashi isn't dead by the end of next chapter he'll not die at all. **

**Also if I do kill him off Rei will go with Naruto when I do reveal him. And Takashi will go out like a bad ass.**

**As for keeping his identity a secret it was a last moment thing, it seemed like a good idea at the time, however many of you don't like that path. Luckily, for me, I planed ahead his real identity will be made clear either this chapter or the next.**

* * *

**DEAD Mutations Part 1**

Naruto started to stir. He heard echoes of gun fire and people screaming.

**System restart, switching to core functions**

Naruto felt more of himself now, he was beginning to move more of his body.

"Hey buddy you alright!?" A man started to shake Naruto.

**Restart complete**

Naruto was fully aware of himself now. "Huh? What happened?"

"Now's not the time! We need you zombies are overrunning us!" The man handed him his SCAR.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Naruto went to work taking out any walkers that came near the front line of men fighting the undead. But there were too many of them and not enough ammo. He took out a siren grenade and tossed it near the center of the horde. The horde of zombies stopped their advance and went to the sound of the grenade. When it blew many were killed. Naruto used his HUD to pinpoint the rest of the walkers that made their way inside the perimeter. Getting perfect head shots with the few that the grenade didn't kill.

When the court yard was clear Naruto chased down the remaining walkers in the Don's perimeter, he cleared the few that were left and helped with the rebuilding of the walls that kept the place safe. He used his predator vision to see if anymore walkers or infected were around. None were anywhere near the walls.

A man ran up to Naruto. "Alcatraz, the don wishes to see you, now." The man said.

Naruto nodded. It took a few minutes before he was before the don and his wife.

"Alcatraz, before you ask my daughter and her group left, and no they wanted to stay or take you with them, but you were heavier than a bolder and they couldn't take you with them and I forced them to leave. As for the few that stayed they are fine." The don started.

"That's fine. I'm glad they left me behind. I'll find them sometime later when I can." Naruto told the don.

"I figured you'd say that. You'll be leaving soon then?" The don asked.

"Yes. If I stay here then Umbrella will march an army to get to me. They would do anything to get the suit back." Naruto told him.

"I see. Then before you go I have one last thing to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"The power plant and the water plant are both down, they're about 20 miles out of the city limits give or take. We need to get them back online as soon as possible." He told Naruto.

"And let me guess, I'm the only one who can do it?" Naruto asked knowing the answer.

"Yes you are." This time the don's wife talked. "Anyone else would die either on the way there or back, it is a suicide mission as there are hordes or undead from here to the power and water plants. No one could make the journey and live." She told him.

"Yes. Anyone else would die. On top of that we are running on energy power and water right now. Without those plants back up the power and water here will dry up in a day or two. Then the panic will set in." The don told him ominously.

Naruto thought about it. He knew he was going to do it, no point not too, but he wondered if the don was still trying to get rid of him. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll leave as soon as I stock up."

"Thank you Alcatraz." The don's wife thanked him.

Naruto nodded and left. Naruto said goodbye to the group that stayed behind and his cousins before leaving, he felt bad about not saying anything but he felt it was for the best.

"Alright Alcatraz, head North from here to get to the power plant and the water plant. Get them back online as soon as possible." The don told him. Naruto nodded. "Stay safe son." He said before leaving Naruto to do what he needs to do.

**Get to the Power Plant and reactivate the generators**

**Get to the Water Plant and reactivate the turbines**

Naruto nodded again and started a slight jog. A non-stop jog he moved faster than most people could while jogging. He was full up on ammo and supplies he could make it. He was also receiving real time satellite imagery from the satellite he hacked. There were plenty of zombies all around but none that would pose as a threat for him. His HUD didn't pick up any survivors only undead and Umbrella operatives. Naruto had to make a detour inside a building, as Umbrella block off the street, it was a parking building. He opened the gate to get in, that caused some noise.

"Hey, you hear that?" Naruto heard a voice come from above him.

**Clock engaged **

**Predator vision enabled**

Naruto saw two umbrella troopers.

"Anything?" The one higher up asked the other.

"Nay, nothing. Nothing at all." The first one said.

"Alright, get up here."

Naruto saw when the other one was out of sight range of the other. He aimed his silenced G36C at the first one's head, and then fired killing him. Naruto moved fast to silence the other one before he calls in back up.

"Hey I said…" He fell to the ground when Naruto shot him in the head. Naruto took what he could from them in terms of ammo and moved on.

"**Hey Naruto, it's Jill, I got some good news for you. About 10 minutes ago a group of kids with a pair of adults came in. Based on your helmet cam from the start of this, it's your friends. They're fine."**

"Thanks for the heads up Jill."

"**No problem, but I got a real update, Danzo is in the area overseeing some operation. Take him out if you can." **

"Copy that." Naruto made his way through the parking building there weren't many other Umbrella troopers to deal with. After he dealt with the last group of Umbrella he got to the roof of the building. He was now above 6 Umbrella troopers in sweeping formation.

"**They seem to be looking for you. But why out here?"**

"Don't know Jill. I'll just kill them all and be done with it."

"**Good plan. Be safe Naruto, after you're done with this little side mission get back to the mall, we could use your help."**

"I will. Later."

**Tactical options available. **

"Naruto's HUD showed him a few options. One was snipe the gunner on one of the vehicles another snipe option was snipe over watch over on the building roof top across from him. A stealth intrusion to flank a few of the troopers from behind. He liked it.

**Screech**

Naruto and the troopers heard a high pitched screech. Everyone looked at the source and saw a small group of fat zombies. They were running, and running fast, faster than they looked like they could.

"What the fuck! Fire! Fire!"

One of the zombies grabbed the closest one then boom, instant spaghetti and meat balls. Naruto watched from up top and was analyzing these new Boomer zombies. Shooting them seemed to release a green acid and hitting them in the head seemed to kill them. So almost normal tactics when facing them, just don't let them get close. Aside from the fact they run of course, maybe they only run when near a target. After it was said and done all of the Boomers and the troopers were killed. Saved Naruto the ammo for later.

"Jill, have people keep watch, there are new mutations coming out of the wood work, more than even what Umbrella made up. A new one that wasn't on their files, one is what I call Boomers. Their fat and they can sprint on top of that they blow up when they get close enough."

"**Copy that. I'll have a watch going."**

Naruto moved on, hoping to find something as to why Umbrella was around. He went into a building killing the only man there. The guy didn't have a prayer. Naruto moved until he was on a covered ledge. He overheard two people yelling, a man and a woman.

"I said NO! I don't care what some old ass senile old man wants!" Naruto heard the man yell.

"You should care what this 'senile' old man wants! Uchiha is the Marjory share holder with Umbrella now that Whisker is dead! He wants Alcatraz alive!"

"Madera wants the suit! Not this tin fuck Konan!" Naruto saw that the man was Danzo. He saw that that the woman was his aunt Konan, Tayuya, Karin, and Karui's mother.

"I'd be mindful of your mouth Danzo, as long as Uchiha is the majority share holder, he is in charge. So I suggest that you pick your enemies a little more carful from now on." Konan warned him.

"This conversation is over!" Danzo yelled back as the two boarded a chopper and flew off.

"Well… that was unexpected." Naruto said out loud.

"**What was?"** Rebecca asked.

"My aunt on Umbrella's side. Did you know about her?" He asked Rebecca.

"**We did, but as her name is Konan Uzumaki, we didn't know there was a connation. Sorry Naruto."**

"It's alright, she's my aunt, married my uncle on my mother's side. But I need to move on. I'm about an hour away from the power and water plants. I'll contact you then. Over and out."

The small group of Umbrella troops that were left behind was killed by Naruto using a combination of stealth and marksmanship. It was getting dark by the time he made it to the power plant. It seemed that the breakers, along with everything else, were busted.

"Ok, Rebecca, Jill, anything I need to know about how to turn the power back on? I slept through 'Reactivate a power plant' class." Naruto said over his radio.

"**Very funny. Ok first you need to reset the breakers. Then recharge the main power cup link that should do it."** Rebecca answered Naruto's question.

"Sounds easy enough."

"**Yeah but you might want to hurry up, ever sense the EMP the people here have gotten restless, we might need to leave this place in a hurry."** Jill told Naruto.

It was a good three hours before Naruto was able to power the power plant up to full power, the EMP screwed it to hell. On top of that he cleared it of any zombies that were in there, poor saps from the start of the outbreak. After that he made his way to the water cleaning plant, it was in worse shape as some of the zombies were in the water tanks, the entire water supply of this plant was contaminated.

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled. "Don, Don do you read me?"

"**Yes Alcatraz?"**

"This water plant is contaminated. None of the water here is any good. I would recommend you not using any water as drinking water at all. Until you or someone else can get a team here and clean this place, even then you'd need to test the waters for the T-Virus to make sure it's good enough."

"**I see, can you at least get the bodies out of the water pools? That will help."**

"I'll do what I can, that's all I'm promising."

Naruto went to work fishing the bodies out of the water, yeah that was fun, but thanks to his suit he can't get infected and he can breathe underwater for a few hours, because that's how long it took to get the bodies out of the water and burn them, sure he could have used his AVP to get rid of the T-Virus in the water but that nearly killed him the last time.

The sun was almost down when he got out of the water plant. Luckily the two plants where only miles away from each other. Naruto moved at a steady jogging pace for him anyway. He had no action from the time he left the plant to now, not even a zombie or Umbrella trooper. Naruto figured that he'd run into something by now, but it was going to be a boring night.

An hour later he was somewhere in town, near the edge of the city. He looked around for a cross street it said he was on Eastern. "Great, I've got a good 5 hours before I get to the mall at my pace non-stop." Naruto grumbled to himself.

After about an hour of complaining about lack of something to shoot Naruto came upon a destroyed bus in the middle of the street.

"Wow." He said to himself, the 'wow' was not a good wow. "Looks like someone took a can opener to the thing." Naruto said as he investigated the bus. It did look like someone took a big can opener to the bus and ripped it open. Naruto heard what sounded like munching sounds, a common sound when the undead were feeding on something.

**Treat Detected. **

"A little late suit. You're losing your touch." Naruto rounded the side of the bus to see… "Well that's new."

What Naruto was looking at was best described as a faceless horse with wings. It was skinless had no eyes or nose and looked like it had no ears and the wings were about 6 feet long end to end. It kind of looked at him. It rose something on the top of its head then...

Screech

It gave a high pitched screech from hell. Naruto would have been affected if not for the suit. Naruto aimed his SCAR at it and fired, putting 3 rounds in its skull killing it.

Naruto felt his suit taking more of the T-virus samples. More to help Rebecca it seems.

**Starting analysis. **

His suit was scanning the monster to see what it was.

**Searching Umbrella files. Standby. **

…

…

**Search complete. No match.**

"Great a new mutation it seems."

**Analysis complete. Subject classification Sky Shrieker. Blind, deaf and unable to smell. Detection based on inferred detection. Able to fly long distances, razor sharp teeth, no reproductive organs. Has no higher brain function other than to eat.**

"Ok I don't know if that last part is a good thing or not, I've seen Tremors 2." Naruto mused to himself.

**Survivor Detected.**

"Ok, something to go on."

**Predator Vision enabled.**

Naruto checked his vision mode to see where the survivor was. He found someone hiding in a dumpster. A few bodies, or parts of bodies, scattered around the bus and the dumpster suggested that the Sky Shrieker found them and killed the rest this one was the only lucky one.

Naruto moved to the dumpster and knocked on it. "Hello, it's safe now. You can come out."

"Is it?" Naruto heard a young woman's voice come out.

"Yes. I killed that thing that took out the bus." The girl opened the dumpster and he saw a blond haired young woman, about a year or two older than him. He saw her eyes widened when she saw him. "Don't be alarmed, I'm human under this mask." She nodded fearfully. Naruto first noticed that she was naked. Nice size D cub breasts were in his face.

"Is that thing dead?"

"Very."

Then the young woman lunged at him and cried. Naruto kept his eyes on the mission, and no not on her D cub breasts, but getting her out alive. Naruto helped her out of the dumpster and noticed she didn't even have shoes on. Naruto turned around and got on one knee.

"Here?"

"Huh?"

"Your naked and have no shoes on. I have no car and no way to transport you other than to carry you. There is broken glass everywhere and odds are you'll step on something sharp. This way I can protect you so hop on." He told her, he also noticed that she had been crying a lot, based on her red puffy eyes.

"Ok." She nodded and climbed on Naruto's back.

"Hold on tight."

**Maximum Power**

Naruto began to run at full speed, he was looking for a place for them to stay using his predator vision for help. He could go on all night but his new charge couldn't. It took him half an hour to find a home that didn't have some zombies in it.

But he found one that was off the beaten path so to speak. Whoever owned it had 6 ft tall stone walls with barb wire on top of that, no pun intended. He opened the gate by breaking the lock then breaking in the door. Naruto set her down on a chair. She seemed to still be in shock for the most part. She seemed frail and weak; she mustn't have eaten in at least a day maybe two. Naruto left her there and went into the kitchen to search for something to eat for her. In the pantry he found some candy and protean bars, good enough for now.

He moved back to the living room to give what he found to her. She ate it as soon as it was in front of her. His theory was right about her based on this. He carried her next to the bath room to wash her off. She was covered in blood, dirt and grime from the dumpster. He placed her in the bath tub and turned on the water, the water still ran and the hot water was still working, thankfully. However he didn't have time to spare. He worked and washing her off he also took note, not of her numbers, that she was still staring off into space. He wondered if her family was on that bus? Or at least the last people she could ever care about were on that bus.

"How you holding up?" He asked her, trying to get some response out of her. Nothing. "Your hot you know." Trying once more to get a reaction out of her. Naruto sighed then smack her breast.

"HEY!" She slapped him but hit his mask and hurt her hand. "What the fuck!?"

"Sorry about that. Been trying to take to you for the last few minutes." He said to her. "Just wanted to make sure you're not dead."

She gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, I'm a zombie that talks, has a heartbeat and isn't trying to eat you!"

Naruto looked at her for a second. "Sorry, I didn't notice. Anyway what is your name? You may call me Alcatraz." Naruto said to her keeping his code name up.

"Yugito… Yugito Nii." She said sadly.

"Nice name." Naruto said back. He continued to wash her off of her blood and grim. "You wanna talk about what happened?" He asked.

"Would it change anything?" She asked.

"No, I suppose not. But will it help to keep it all in? But I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. Even before this outbreak. If you don't talk about it, it becomes an acid to your heart and corrodes it to nothing. Talking about it helps you heal." He told her, wanting to talk about how he lost his family and his life. "Lean your head back." She did and Naruto washed her hair of the soap. "Well?" He asked.

She let out a few tears before she nodded. "Well…"

_(Flash back)_

_A bus was driving down the road running down the lone zombie or two along the way. Inside were about 12 people including the driver all of whom loss someone close to them. Near the back was Yugito she was alone looking about side as were the rest. Still working on believing what was happening to the world. _

"_Hey, you alright?" Some guy walked up to her._

"_No. Are you?"_

"_I guess not much better. But hey were alive right? Got to take what good luck were we can get it right?" _

"_Even when we lose everything else?"_

_The guy smiled. "We need to live on for those that can't. Giving up would make everyone who died so far both tragic and pointless. We survived for a reason, so we must find what that reason is." He said with a smile._

"_Maybe." Yugito said. _

_Then all of the sudden there was a bright light in the sky and the bus stopped._

"_Dammit what happened!?" The bus driver yelled._

"_Hey keep it down, they hunt by sound remember." Some other guy told him._

"_Are we out of gas?" A woman asked._

"_No we got about a half tank left. The battery was good last I check, now it seems dead. What the hell?" Some people began to worry. "Hey I need to check the engine, I need someone to go out there with me to watch my back." The driver said. _

_Two guys, one being the one that talked to Yugito, volunteered. Armed with makeshift spears and bats they went outside ready to fix the engine if needed. _

_About 2 hours later they still hadn't moved and many of the group was starting to get nervous, however the good news was no zombies yet. Nothing not one zombie of any other signs of life, not that they expected any. _

_Yugito was just staring off into space when she saw a shadow fly by quickly. It got her out of her daze but she had no idea was it was. _

"_AHHH!"_

_Everyone looked to the front of the bus, someone was missing._

"_What the fuck was that!?"_

"_AHHHHH!" The bus driver then was taken up._

"_Oh shit!?" The last guy ran for the bus door. "Open the fucking door!" He yelled. A woman tried to open it, but wasn't fast. The man was dragged into a dark alley. Then blood came out of the alley, he was dead._

_The last 9 people were on alert._

"_We need to get off this bus! Now!"One guy yelled._

"_No! Were safer in here." A woman yelled._

"_What makes you think whatever is out there can't get in here?" Another person asked._

_The people started to argue on what to do. Half the group wanted to leave while the other half wanted to stay._

"_Ok, say we leave, where the fuck are we suppose to go. That thing got 3 men and we didn't even see it." One woman yelled._

"_You know what? Fuck it. Let them stay, they all be dead. Lefts get the fuck out of here." One man tried to grab the small amount of food they managed to gather._

"_Hey! You can't take that!" One person who wanted to stay yelled at them._

"_Why the fuck not. Your all dead soon anyway so…"_

_Crash_

"_AHHHH!" The man was screaming because that freaky looking Sky Shirker had flew through the side of the bus and impaled him. Then it dragged him out of the bus, through the hole it made, and began to eat him._

"_Lets get the fuck out!"_

_While the people were scrambling the thing attacked again taking with it two more people a man and a woman, they screamed as they were torn apart. The last 6 people, including Yugito ran out of the bus, one man at the front had the bag of supplies. The monster pick him up and bit off his head._

_It did a roundabout in the air and dived down aiming for Yugito. Yugito tipped and it grabbed the man ahead of her. The guy was torn in half. Yugito looked down, her pants were snagged on some wire. She couldn't get them free so she had to take them off and her shocks and shoes. She looked around and saw a dumpster, a good place to hide for a while. She ran for it the couple in the front of the group was grabbed next, lifted into the air then dropped from 20 stories high to their deaths. _

_Yugito and the last woman, who saw her go for the dumpster, made it to the steel hiding place. The woman helped Yugito in first. Then when the other woman tried to get in the Sky Shirker grabbed her._

"_AHHHH!" The woman screamed and grabbed onto Yugito's shirt. Yugito held onto her are hard as she could, but the Sky Shirker pulled harder and tore her for Yugito's grip taking almost all of her shirt with it. _

_For the next few hours Yugito heard that thing chew on the people she had survived with for the last few days._

_End flashback_

"I see." Naruto said after hearing her story. That explains the shock, she looked into a person's eyes as they were dying.

After the bath was over and done with Naruto found some cloths for her, he found some jeans that, barley, fit her a sports bra/shirt and some knee and elbow pads. When asked about them he said that they would help protect her from falls that could prevent her from getting back up. That and they looked badass on her.

It was around midnight and Yugito was getting tired, they already had dinner, or Yugito did. It was time to go to sleep, but Yugito was scared to fall asleep as she was lying on the bed trying but still shivering with fear.

"Your tried Yugito, get some rest. We'll head out in the morning." Naruto told her.

"I'm…"

"Scared?" Yugito was embarrassed to admit it but she nodded. "Well, if that's the case, I'll stay awake." Naruto moved next to her.

"All night?" She asked hopefully.

"All night." He brushed her hair in reassurance.

She nodded and closed her eyes, it took a few minutes before she went to sleep and true to his word Naruto stayed up all night and watched over her.

Naruto didn't feel tired so he was making pancakes and bacon; he found some frozen bacon in the freezer and pancake mix and some eggs that hadn't spoiled yet.

It was 7 in the morning when she woke up to the sound of something that smelled really good. In her new cloths that they borrowed from this place she made her way into the kitchen being lead by the smell of the bacon and pancakes.

"Hey, good morning." Naruto said to her.

"Morning Alcatraz." She said back.

"No 'good morning' here?"

"Is any part of today going to be good? Let alone the morning? We wake up knowing that those things out there want to eat us." She said in a cynical voice.

"Good point, but hey I made breakfast for you. That's good right?"

She smiled. "Yeah, thanks. I haven't had pancakes forever." She said setting down while Naruto placed the plate of 3 normal sized pancakes in front of her with 4 things of bacon. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"I can't take off his helmet for long and I already had some breakfast bars. There was only enough mix for one person. Enjoy Yugito; you need it more than I do." He said.

She looked a little guilty eating some really good while the one person who made it can't eat it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Eat up, were leaving as soon as your done, I packed everything that won't spoil in bags already anything that is useful to us. We're heading for the mall I have friends there and we'll be safe."

She nodded and enjoyed her breakfast as most likely it will be the last good one for a while.

They left the home and moved on the place didn't have a car so they left on foot. Naruto gave her a M9 and he carried the bag full of goods. They walked in the middle of the road away from anything.

"Alcatraz, can I ask you something?" Yugito asked.

"Go for it."

"How did you get into that suit?"

"It's a long story, but I'll give you the short version. I was dying the man before me took off this suit and gave it to me, killing himself as the suit was the only thing keeping him alive, and now it's the only thing keeping me alive. Anything other than that you don't need to know." He told her the truth but not to reveal anything, not that she would know.

"Oh. Well, I just want to say you're a great guy, and you look pretty badass in it." She gave a genuine smile.

He smiled behind his mask. "Thanks Yugito."

**Tactical Option Available**

His suit highlighted a hummer next to that it read 'active'.

"Oh yes, oh yes." Naruto gave a small jog towards the car.

"What what?"

Naruto checked it, it was still good. "Yes! This baby is still running. Come on Yugito get in." He said after removing the hands that were on the steering wheel.

"Alcatraz, check this out." Yugito said after checking the back. Naruto looked back and saw a large duffle bag, full of guns and ammo. "Thank god for vacationing red necks!" She yelled.

"I didn't think red necks vacationed, but hey I'm not complaining." Inside the bag was about 24 different guns with about 1000 plus rounds of ammo, that'll last a while. "Get in Yugito we're going to the mall." Naruto got in the drivers set and Yugito the passenger seat.

It was about an hour later, and about a dozen or so zombies getting run down, when they reached the mall. But it had been over runned by zombies. He saw his group off to the side, without their hummer that they got from Shizuka's friend's place. Then a bit off to the right were Asami and Matsushima, in between two cars and two groups of zombies. Trapped.

"Shit! Take the wheel."

"Huh?"

"Take the wheel and drive over there we need to save them!" Naruto grabbed his G36C and made his way to sun roof.

Off to the side Kohta was getting ready to shot the only two women he ever loved. He was about to pull the trigger.

"Hey look its Alcatraz!" Alice yelled to the rest of the group that saw a large yellow hummer plow through the zombie ranks with Alcatraz at the help shooting the zombies. Yugito run down the zombies in front of the two trapped women while Naruto took out the ones behind them.

"Get in!" Naruto yelled covering them. The two women got into, Matsushima allowed Asami to go in first. "Yugito large group 9 o'clock, pick them up." Naruto said shooting a few more zombies.

"This car won't hold everyone!"

"Then a few will have to chill up here with me then. Just go!"

Yugito gunned it in the large groups direction, Naruto saw that Jill and Rebecca were with them that was a load off. Yugito stopped a few feet from the large group. Naruto looked at them and they looked shocked right back. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation, get you're butts in this car!" He yelled at them. "Kohta, Saeko, Jill, and Takashi you 4 need to chill up here with me. Need as much room as possible for the non-primary fighters."

"Right!"

After about an hour away from the mall they stopped as a gas station to get gas, if any, and supplies, as they could never have enough. Naruto was on watch with his predator vision. It was quite. "Oh, Saya, your parents are fine, I helped retake the estate. They're alive and well."

Saya's face brightened a bit, no, a lot. "Thanks for that Alcatraz. At least I have that." She gave him a genuine smile.

The group gathered what they needed form the gas station.

"So, where to now?" Jill asked. Allowing Naruto/Alcatraz lead as he was the strongest and best suited.

"Rei and I still need to find our families." Takashi said to Jill.

"Right. I live near here as the police station is abounded." Rei still had hope that her mother and father were still alive.

Naruto nodded, alright after that, if we find them, where to?" Rebecca raised her hand. "Um... yeah go head Rebecca."

"Well, before the mall was overrun I got a transmission on the emergence station on the radio. It said to go to Shintoko 3rd Elementary school. They'll be an air lift by chopper sometime tonight. We got about 12 hours before they air lift anybody their and we're SOL."

"That's…"

"That what Takashi?" Jill noticed his shock.

"That's where my mom and younger sister are. Or at least that where my mom works and my sister goes to school at." He said, he now had a little more hope that his family were alive.

"Also, I heard that a man Inspector Miyamoto is leading that group of survivors. Rei is that your father?" Rebecca asked.

"That's! That's papa!" She hugged Takashi tightly. "He's alive!" Many people saw the tears in her eyes.

"We still need to find Rei's mother." Takashi said to the group.

"She lives nearby right? Then before we head to the school we go there and search for her. It shouldn't take too long. Then we make a break for the school nonstop unless we find survivors on the way there. Also we find another car, it's cramped as it is even with the 5 of us on top. Is everyone alright with that?" Naruto asked the group.

"Yes." Everyone said as one.

"Alright then. Fu, Yugito pick…" Naruto's words died in his mouth when he saw that Fu grabbed an L86-LSW and Yugito had an RPD. "Alright then, anyway. Jill take Rebecca, Kohta, Asami and Matsushima with you and check the surrounding area. Look for any type of car, Van preferably, that works and bring it back here be quick about it, I want to leave here in 30 minutes. Takashi take Kyoko, Shizuka, Rei and Yuuki and look for any more supplies in the back, we're good on zombies, none for about 2 miles. Saya and Hinata you two watch Alice and Kyu."

"Awe~~~" Alice sighed in sadness as she had a babysitter again. Kyu followed suit lowering his ears.

"Yugito, Fu, Saeko you 3 are with me on perimeter watch, Saeko you see any lone zombie you take it out quietly. Yugito, Fu only fire if I give the word or you have no other choice. Move!" Naruto ordered.

"Right!"

Naruto got on the roof with his radar to be on the lookout for zombies or Umbrella. Using his long distance predator version he was on lookout. However Naruto was getting worried, the 30 minute deadline was coming fast and the group he sent out had yet to return. The others had gathered supplies and joined the watch group. There time was still running low they needed the recon team to get back and fast.

**Vehicles detected.**

Naruto saw two vans coming in fast. "Get ready everyone, someone's coming." Naruto warned the group. A few minutes later the two vans pulled into the drive way of the gas station. "Hold fire." Naruto saw Matsushima driving a motor home in the front and Jill driving a really big van. Almost like a SWAT van.

"Hey Alcatraz, check this out!" Kohta waved him over to the really big SWAT like van. Naruto followed Kohta as he opened the back, inside… a treasure chest of guns and gear.

Jill and Rebecca walked up to him. "We found this truck abandoned not too far from here. Full of guns ammo and tactical armor, more than enough for everyone here and then some. Strange really." Jill told him.

"So many guns…" Kohta was drooling more than ever now.

"Awe~~~ Kohta so cute when he drools." Asami hugged her boyfriend and got a large blush out of him.

Naruto smiled, looks like Kohta found someone, make that two someone's, to love him. Good for him. "Alright, everyone get some tactical body armor and full up on ammo. Kyoko, Shizuka can one of you drive the motor home?"

"I can, I drove one last summer." Kyoko said to him.

"Alright, Shizuka you ride in the motor home. Alice you too. Saya, Yuuki, Rei and Takashi as well." He told them.

"Right." Yuuki said.

"Got it." Rei smiled hugging Takashi. Takashi gave him a light glare.

A yip from Kyu got Naruto's attention. "You ride with Alice always." Kyu gave another yip. "Jill, you drive, take Rebecca, Kohta, Asami and Matsushima ride in the armory." He joked.

"Saeko, Fu, Yugito and Hinata you 4 will ride with me in the lead hummer, Saeko you drive."

"Right."

"Got it."

"No problem." Asami was still hugging Kohta.

"Let's move, we've outstayed our welcome." Naruto saw a few walkers coming for them.

Everyone got into their vehicles and they drove off. The hummer taking lead, with the motor home in the center and the armory in back. Over the radio Rei gave directions for Saeko to follow and lead to Rei's home and hopefully her mother. After some time it started to rain on them. The rain hit hard and fast, but it didn't slow them down one bit. They also ran down the lone zombie, bonus points if you hit it after someone else already did.

"Hey, Alcatraz." Fu broke the long silence.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? I mean, why are you in Japan what's so important here that is nowhere else?" She asked.

Hinata, Yugito and Saeko also wanted to know and were wondering that themselves. Alcatraz seemed like the type to be where they are needed.

Naruto thought on how to answer that question. "I was on a mission for the BSAA here a week or so before this all went down. I couldn't stop this from happening but I sure as hell can save as many as I can here." Naruto gave his best answer, that and used the small amount of flashbacks he got from Alcatraz's memories.

"Oh, well, thanks for saving me and all." Fu said with a big smile.

"I'm here to help people. For as long as I can." He said to them.

After some more driving, around some destroyed cars and road blocks, they came upon Rei's street, block off by a pile of cars.

Naruto was the first to get out. "We huff it from here. Rei, Takashi, Hinata and Rebecca with me, we search for Rei's mother, everyone else stay here. Wait for us for as long as you can. Jill you're in charge." Naruto got on one knee to check his satellite feed and used his predator vision along with it. He saw a large group of survivors, she would most likely be there. "Ok, about 500 meters east of here is a large group of survivors. If your mother is anywhere Rei, it's there. Alright everyone silencers on that should help keep our noise down along with the help from the rain. Zombies far away shouldn't hear us."

"Alright." Takashi and the rest of the group grabbed silencers and put them on their guns with the help of Kohta and Jill.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, move out." Naruto lead the group, Rei was behind him with Hinata and Rebecca in the center with Takashi bringing up the rear.

The recon group to get Rei's mother were out of sight of the convoy. They moved slowly so they didn't get caught.

"Hey Alcatraz, how many people are in this survivor group?" Takashi asked.

"About 20, give or take. Keep the chatter down." Naruto looked around the corner as a lone walker moved by them. Naruto took it out with his bare hands. Killing it quietly. They continued to move.

"Do you know how many women were among them?" Rei asked, hoping to find some hope in Alcatraz next words.

"I'd say about 6 women that were middle aged but I couldn't tell if any were your mother Rei. Let's keep moving, we got about another 300 or so meters."

The group passed some zombies that Takashi and Rei knew, when they were alive. It saddened them a bit to see them like that. The group continued to move forward to the group of survivors that might have Rei's mother among them. They cut through yards and other back alleys to reach their destination faster. They even had to take out kid zombies that's never fun.

"Alcatraz, how much longer until we get there?" Hinata asked.

"Another… 100 meters, we're almost there. Keep an eye out, there are no more zombies in our way until we get there." He told them.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Takashi wondered.

"It means that something took them out." Rebecca told them. Something not friendly most likely.

"Then isn't that a good thing?" Rei asked.

"Not if whatever took them out hates us just as much." Rebecca told them.

"Then we better hurry right?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Right, double time. We're almost there."

"YOU ASSWHOLES!" The group froze when they heard someone scream.

"That's…" Rei was shocked, yet hopeful.

"Move! That echoed far every walker within 500 meters will be here soon." Naruto moved faster, no too fast, and the group followed them.

They rounded the corner and saw a tall woman standing outside of a barricade. "You send me out to get supplies and then you lock me out!" She yelled at them.

"Rei, isn't that…"

"MAMA!" Rei ran to her mother, although she yelled pretty loud it wasn't any louder than what Rei's mother did.

"Hey?" Kiriko looked behind her then was hugged by… "Rei! You made it!" She hugged her daughter back tightly. "I feared the worst." The rest of the group jogged up to the reunited mother and daughter. Kiriko looked behind her daughter and saw two people she knew and two she didn't. "Ah, Hinata, Takashi you two made it as well. I'm glad, and you two are?" She looked at the other two.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers, field medic and member of the BSAA."

"Alcatraz. Field operative." Naruto answered, keeping his Alcatraz name up.

"Well, thank you for helping my daughter." Naruto nodded.

"Mom, why did you yell so loud? These things are attracted by sound."

"I know, but these assholes tossed me out after I went out to get food for everyone." She pointed to her pack. "This all started after we let in some new guy the other day.

Naruto listened to her story of why she was out here.

**Predator vision enabled.**

Naruto checked everyone in the little fort they had made. No one was infected however.

**Primary mission objective located: Ichirou Shido**

Naruto's HUD highlighted a guy in the back with a handgun as Ichirou Shido. Naruto moved up to the entrance of the barricade.

"Listen everyone, there is an evacuation site at the school nearby. There will be airlifts out of here. We're leaving soon so if you…" Takashi stopped when Naruto walked up to the barrier.

"NO! You're lying, now leave!" A man yelled with a shotgun pointed at Takashi and Naruto.

**Maximum Power.**

Naruto kicked open the entrance and walked in.

"AHHH!" A man ran up to him with a 2X4 and cracked Naruto on the head with it, it broke into pieces upon contact. Naruto just backhanded him into a wall. The woman and children were scared.

The man with the shotgun pointed it at Naruto, Naruto just grabbed it and forced it out of his hands and hit him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Naruto moved to his target.

"N… Alcatraz what the hell are you doing!?" Rebecca yelled at him.

"My mission." Naruto pointed his SCAR at Shido's head.

"AHHH!" Ichirou pointed his hand gun at Naruto and shot at him.

**Maximum Armor.**

The bullets just bounced off him until the clicking sound of doom started. The 'man' coward and moved back.

"You know what, I'm not going to shot you. Killing you quickly is too good for you." Naruto picked him up and everyone saw that it was Ichirou Shido, the politician.

"Unhand me you lowlife scum! Do you know who I am!?" He managed to choke out.

"I know who you are. You're my target and a dead man." Naruto pointed his hand gun at Shido's knee caps, and shot them both out.

"AAHHHHH!" Shido cried out as he bleed from his knees. Everyone could see Shido's reflection off Naruto's visor. Mother's covered their children's eyes.

"I'm not done with you, you bastard." Naruto grabbed him as his HUD came alive with a few zombies making their way to them. Naruto dragged him out of the fort and out a bit a ways from the group. He lifted Ichirou to his face. "Give my regards to your son. When you see him in hell!" Naruto throw him using his power mode to the zombies. He managed to trip a few zombies, but Ichirou had no chance as the zombies converged on Shido and his screams as he was eaten alive could be heard for miles.

**Objective complete: Ichirou Shido terminated**

Naruto didn't bother to give him a second glance. "Alright all of you listen up and listen good. We are leaving with or without you. I have your only two guns and you are out of luck as about 500 zombie walkers will be here in less than an hour. However what Takashi said is true, at the nearby elementary school there is an airlift that will happen sometime tomorrow, we leave now we can make it in time, you stay here you die." Many were scared by what he had done to Ichirou. However most stood up to follow him and his group. A few stayed behind mainly guys, not wanting to lose 'alpha' stats.

Naruto shock his head at their decision, but he could do no more than he already did. "Alright, I'll take point, Takashi take right, Rei left. Rebecca, Hinata take the rear. You see anything, take it out. Everyone else stay in the center. Don't move away from the group we have 500 meters before we reach our vehicles and then to the safe zone." Naruto said to the new group of survivors that they dragged along.

"Oh good, your all sane. When I saw my little girl with you and all the guns I thought you turned her into a gun wielding lunatic." Kiriko said with a smile.

"Mom~~~!" Rei whined.

"Yeah, ok…" Rebecca said a little dumbfounded.

"Move!" Naruto ordered and the group moved as fast as they could with kids. When they passed Shido's body it started to move and Naruto put a bullet in its head.

Nothing happened for a while, not even a few zombies to deal with. It was when they were 150 meters away from the convoy did anything happen. They heard gun fire in the distance.

"Gunfire. Coming from the rest of our group." Hinata said.

"Double time! Run!" The group ran from then on, running as fast as they could, aside from Naruto as he would leave them in the dust.

**Threat Detected.**

Naruto's HUD gave him a picture of the convoy under attack by lickers. There were holding them off pretty well but his HUD showed at least 30 more coming in.

"Rebecca lead the group!" He yelled as he ran as fast as he could to the convoy to help them.

"Hold them!" Jill yelled unloading the last of her duel wield P90s into the head of a licker then switched to her Desert Eagle.

Fu and Yugito were unloading with their LMGs killing a few more on the North end.

Kohta and Asami were protecting the mortar home that held Shizuka, Kyoko and Alice.

Saeko, Yuuki and Matsushima were killing lickers on the West end. Everyone was protecting each other from these monsters.

"Jill behind you!" Yuuki yelled.

Jill turned around just long enough to see a licker hit her, it didn't cut her or nothing her training saved her. But now she was unarmed and staring down a licker face to ugly. Then it was shot in the head. She looked up and saw Naruto in the air, shooting 3 more licker killing them. He jumped on one's back and snapped its neck, then fired the last of his clip killing anther. He then grabbed two more by the neck snapping their necks.

"Alcatraz!" Naruto looked at Fu as she tossed him her LSW.

Naruto took it and aimed at the last 5 lickers and unloaded. The last of the clip was used up but the last 5 died in a hail of bullets. A few moments later the recon group came out of breath. "Everyone load up in the motor home, Jill and Rebecca you too help them medically, none are infected so don't worry about that. Let's go the evac site is about 25 miles from here. Move!" Naruto ordered. No one argued with him. He had Jill go in the motor home to keep an eye on the new comers as he didn't trust most of them. "Let's go! Matsushima drive the van." Naruto gunned it as the other two drivers followed.

For the next ten miles everyone was quite no one dared talk about anything to anyone. Some were disturbed by what Alcatraz did to Shido, mostly the new members not so much Rei or Kiriko.

**Survivor Detected**

Naruto stopped the hummer and checked his HUD. A survivor was maker their way to them.

"Shizuka, Matsushima, hold for a second, we have a survivor nearby we're going to pick them up." Naruto said to them over the radio. He got out looked for the survivor she wasn't hard to find. Naruto saw a tall dark skinned woman run in front of them.

"Hey!" She yelled at them. "Thanks for stopping." She thanked Naruto.

"Rika!" Shizuka yelled as she got out of the motor home.

"Shizuka!'

'_So Rika is alright. That's good, Shizuka would have been devastated to hear of her death. I think she got hotter since I last saw her.'_ Naruto was referring to a time when he found Shizuka drunk just outside a bar and drove her home where Rika was waiting and worried.

"Rika, Shizuka catch up later. Rika get in the motor home with Shizuka you girls can talk there. We need to get to the evac site."

"You guys are heading there too huh? I'd figured if I headed there I'd find Shizuka, I'm glad I found you all. Thanks again." Rika said still hugging her lifelong friend.

"Move out!" Naruto got back in the driver's seat of his car.

Rika and Shizuka got in the Motor home. "Hey Kyoko can you drive for a bit?"

"Sure Shizuka." Kyoko was more than happy to take Shizuka's place so she could catch up with her friend.

The next 15+ miles were spent in silence once more, detour because of more cars in the way, or sometime Naruto would just get out and kick the cars out of the way. Some of the main group took this time to rest, talk with friends or in Kohta's case make out with his first girlfriend Asami. Much to Matsushima's jealousy. They moved onto the evac site, it was getting dark by the time they could see the front gate.

A few men scramlebed when they saw 3 large vehicles coming for them. Naruto walked out first along with Hinata, Fu and Yugito.

"Who are you!" One man asked.

"We are here for the airlifts, we have about 30 people in need to get out of here, kids too. We aren't infected. Open up." Hinata pleaded with them. "We also have food and water we are willing to share." Hinata pleaded again.

"Alright, but who the hell is that?" One gate guard asked pointing at Naruto.

"I'm Alcatraz, you don't need to know anything other than that." Naruto said looking around again. He had a bad feeling that they were being watched and he couldn't shake it.

"Why you little!"

"What's going on here!?" Naruto hear a familiar voice, as did Hinata, Rei and Kiriko.

"Sir, there people have come…"

"Then what are you waiting for!? Open the gate and get them in and check them for bit marks." The man told his officer.

"Daddy!" Rei yelled.

"Rei?" The man, Rei's father, saw his daughter, and his wife. "Kiriko? You're alive!" He yelled in happiness and relief.

The men opened the gate and started to check Naruto's group for bit marks, none like Naruto knew they would find none. Everything was fine until they went up to Naruto.

"Take off your suit." One man asked.

"I can't."

"I said take it off!"

"And I told you I can't. It's attached to me."

"I said!"

"Dagon! What's the matter!?"

"Sir, this man won't take off his suit so I can check for bit marks."

"And I told you I can't." Naruto was getting annoyed.

"Why can't you son?" Rei's father asked Naruto.

"Because it's attached to me, it's like my skin now. Don't worry, I can't get infected. Can I move on now? I have to get to my group."

Rei's father nodded. "One more thing. Thanks for saving my wife and daughter."

Naruto turned and bit and nodded to him and moved on. He let his group scatter and do things that calmed them down. Rebecca and Shizuka, with Kyoko's and Rika's help, went to help people that needed medical attention. Kohta, Jill, Asami and Matsushima were taking gun inventory with Saya off to the side, along with Alice, yelling at him for some reason, not that she ever needed a reason before. Rei and Kiriko were with their husband/father crying and hugged glad that they were together unlike most families. Takashi was looking for his mother and little sister hoping beyond hope that they were alive.

However Naruto wasn't alone. Saeko, Hinata, Yuuki, Fu and Yugito were with him.

"Shouldn't you girls be looking for your family?" Naruto asked them while on the roof top.

"My father is overseas. So I don't have to worry about him." Saeko said to Naruto.

"All of my family is dead. So I don't have to worry about them." Hinata said sadly.

"Same." Both Fu and Yugito said at the same time.

"And you Yuuki?" Naruto turned to her.

"Well, the only that I really cared for and cared about me is dead. So I don't have anyone else to lose aside from our group members, they've been a greater family then my father ever was." Yuuki said with a little spite.

"I see. Who was this person you cared for?"

"It was Naruto right?" Everyone turned around to see Saya with her new 'Tactical' armor on. As most of the group looked like SWAT officers. "Everyone knew that you, Saeko and Naruto had a 3 way love triangle going. He's the only one you really cared for right?"

"Shut up Saya." Yuuki turned around trying to hide her tears.

Hinata looked at Saeko. "Is it true?" Hinata asked hurtfully.

Saeko sighed and nodded. "Yes. We had a 3 way love affair, but Naruto would accept any advance other than dating or boyfriend/girlfriend level relationship. As he loved you very much Hinata." Saeko cleared up.

"I'm surprised honestly. I thought that the 3 of you slept with each other at least 5 times a week." Saya sneered again.

"Shut up Saya!" Yuuki said a little more forceful as she was crying again.

"Why? I think…"

"SHUT UP!"

Slap

Yuuki slapped Saya, shocking everyone. :Who are you to talk Saya!? Thinking your above everyone! You've been jealous of me, Hinata and Saeko ever since I've know you! You've been jealous of us since Naruto never noticed you!" Yuuki was being held back by Fu and Yugito.

'_I'm such a fucking idiot!'_ Naruto thought to himself. Of course he would catch someone else's eye.

"Stop Yuuki! Stop Saya! This isn't helping!" Hinata was playing peacekeeper like she always does.

Saya was still shocked by what had happened. Fu and Yugito holding back Yuuki with Hinata in the middle Saeko, however, was off to the side. "You loved him. Didn't you Saya. You loved Naruto as much as we did." She stated. The group of girls looked down at Saya as she nodded. "Since when?" She asked.

"Since we were kids. The idiot could tell the difference between a girl that wanted to be his friend, and a girl that like him. I found him interesting at first, he was strange in every way yet never stopped smiling. I wondered why he never stopped smiling, the idiot. But my obsession to find out why he wouldn't stop smiling led me to love him. It just… happened. Then when I heard he had 'girlfriends' I just… broke apart. But I couldn't let anyone see me as a wreck so…"

"So you became a bitch to everyone to hind your broken heart." Yuuki calmed down enough to where she didn't want to ripe Saya's head off.

"Yes."

"I need to go. I'll see you all later." Naruto left so no one would hear him cursing up a storm. Half way down the stairs he started. "I'm such a fucking retard! Dammit it why didn't I see that!? I guess Saya is right. I'm such a fucking retard!" Naruto cursed to himself.

"Hey." Naruto looked at who called him. It was some cop. "The inspector wants' to talk to you. Follow me." The cop said.

"Most likely he mean's Rei's father." Naruto followed the man to the main base camp in the yard of the equipment.

"And the Black hawks will be here Coronel?" Naruto heard Inspector Miyamoto asked someone.

"Yes Inspector Miyamoto. We are about 2 hours out. It will take 3 or 4 trips but we can get everyone out. Hold up until then. In the mean time I wish to speck with Alcatraz." Naruto heard a woman's voice over a video feed.

"Yes ma'am. Here he is now." Inspector Miyamoto, with Kiriko off to the side, moved to the side to allow Naruto to see the Coronel.

"Ah, Alcatraz. Good to see you. I am Coronel Mei of the US Marines Force Recon 1st platoon. Good to meet you." The woman now known as Mei said to him.

"Thank you. But what are US troops doing in Japan?"

"We we're stationed everywhere when this outbreak happened. We operate without any other kind of leadership. I am the highest ranking officer in Japan as the President and Joint Chiefs of America are now dead, along with most, if not all, of the world's leader. Only Military leaders are left now." She explained.

"Good." Naruto said. "Politics are more rotten than these zombies."

Mei smiled. "Agreed. Anyway I will need you and BSAA members Jill and Rebecca to come in with the rest of the civvies. I understand you can fight these things and have knowledge that can help us fight. We need that."

"I will leave with the last Black Hawk. These people can't defend themselves, I can."

"Fair enough. 2 hours to go before they get there you two over and out." She cut the feed.

Inspector Miyamoto then looked at Naruto. "My daughter tells of your exploits Alcatraz. Especially with that giant lizard monster the other day." Naruto nodded. "I could use your help with the people here. They need to see someone like you protecting them." He told them.

"I will protect them. I will always protect the people. If you'll excuse me, I have to get somewhere high to keep watch." Naruto started to leave.

"Why high?"

"To see if there are any threats to this place." Naruto left the Miyamoto couple to catch up some more.

Naruto went back to the top of the school with a few 'toys' with him in case he needed them.

"TAKASHI/BIG BROTHER!"

"MOM! SIS!"

Naruto looked down to see Takashi hugging his mother and his little sister. He was happy for them.

"Hey Alcatraz." Naruto looked behind him to see Rika and Shizuka. "I wanna thank you, for finding Rika. She's my best friend." Shizuka tightly hugged Naruto.

"And I want to thank you for saving and protecting Shizuka. She's all I have left in the world." Rika hugged Naruto.

It took all of Naruto's self control to not pass out. "It's alright. It's what I do." He told them.

"But you seem so much more than that." Shizuka said.

"Yeah, no one just saves strangers out of the goodness of their heart. You're a rare one Alcatraz." Rika told him.

"No I'm not." Naruto said under his breath.

"What was that?" Shizuka may of have been close to him but she barley heard that.

"Nothing."

"Oh." Shizuka thought she heard 'No I'm not' coming out of his mouth. "By the way Alcatraz. DO you have any family? A wife, son daughter, anyone?" Shizuka asked out of the blue.

"No. No parents, no wife or kids. Never had a chance, now I won't get one." He said to them.

Rika caught what he said at the end. "Why not?" She asked.

"I can't remove this suit. It's attached to me and will be until I die. No way around it, no way to prevent it." He told them.

**Threat Detected**

Naruto's HUD flared up with 3 helicopters coming in hot. They was 2 miles out and it they were Umbrella. "Shit." Naruto looked down. **"Everyone get inside now! Incoming hostile chopper!"** Many people looked at him like he was crazy. **"Dammit it people get your asses inside or get your ass blown off. Takashi tell the group. Get them inside. Inspector Miyamoto get everyone inside. NOW!"**

Naruto ordered only then did anyone start to move.

"Alcatraz!" Naruto looked behind him Rika wanted to help. "Let me help you." Naruto nodded.

"Inside the top case you'll see a stinger. Grab it. I'll cover you while you shot them down." Naruto told her.

"Right!" Rika got the top case and saw the stinger.

"Rika they'll be here in 3 minutes. Get behind that shed and when I give you the signal you fire at one. There is enough for all three so don't worry about not enough missiles. Shizuka get out of here. We'll be safe." Naruto told them.

"Okay, be safe you two." Shizuka ran from the roof top.

"Here they come." He said to Rika.

3 Umbrella Helios came in attack formation and saw their secondary target, the civvies of the evac site. Then Naruto opened fire on them and they saw their primary target. They opened fire with their guns at Naruto's location. Naruto gave Rika the signal and Rika aimed her stinger at one of the Helios. Then fired.

"MISSILE!" One Umbrella pilot yelled before it hit them and they crashed to the ground in a fireball. Both Helios turned to face their new threat with the stinger. They opened fired on Rika's position and he was pinned but they forgot about Naruto. Naruto got to his bag behind him and took out a really big gun.

One gunner saw Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "HMG!"

Naruto unloaded on the two choppers, one chopper's pilot got shot and the chopper fell to the group. The last one fired on Naruto.

**Maximum Armor.**

Naruto continued to fire at the chopper, and then Rika got back in the fight and fired a missile at it. The two brought the last chopper down.

"Mayday mayday this is chopper 9-3-7 we're going down. 3rd elementary school primary target confirmed!"

Crash

It fell in the parking lot of the school. Both Naruto and Rika stood tall on the roof. Rika with a smoke in her mouth.

"Thanks for the backup Rika." Naruto said setting down his HMG.

"No prob. It was fun firing this Stinger." She said kissing the Stinger.

**Intercepting enemy transmission.**

"This is Danzo. We have confirmation on Alcatraz' location. I have requisitioned platoons 2-5 to launch an assault on the 3rd elementary school. All forces be ready to move out in one hour. Danzo out."

Naruto heard Danzo over the hacked comm.

"Shit… shit shit shit!" Naruto began running. He needed to fine Inspector Miyamoto and the rest of the protectors of this place. For an army hell-bent on blood was now coming down on their heads. And he would need all the help he could get.

**END**

**I had intended for this chapter to be longer but I decided against it. **

**Also so sorry for the late update, I wanted to update this March 3****rd**** but shit happens. Also no lemons in this one as I seem to not have a talent in a fast paced story like this.**

**Also I have a Young Justice Naruto crossover I'm thinking about writing. Haven't started it yet.**


	7. DEAD Mutations Part 2

**NHotDREC 7**

**Naruto Harem **

**For sure Saeko/Shizuka/Rika/Yuuki/Saya/Kyoko/Jill/Rebecca**

**Naruto girls that Naruto will get**

**Hinata**

**Fu**

**Yugito**

**Mei**

**Harem update**

**I put Rebecca back in the harem**

**Ok I've made up my mind. If Takashi isn't dead by the end of this chapter will not die at all.**

**Also if I do kill him off Rei will go with Naruto when I do reveal him. And Takashi will go out like a bad ass.**

**Naruto's real identity will be made clear this chapter **

**()**

**DEAD Mutations Part 2**

**(2 days ago)**

A group of Umbrella troopers were around a chopper crash site. The same one Naruto shoot down at Rika's place.

"Sir there is no sign of the target. But we have 4 bodies hanging from the side of a building." The captain of the team said over the comm.

"Bodies?"

"Yes sir, on each of them is a sign. The sighs read 'This is what happens to Rapists.' Someone took this personal."

"I see. Give me a video feed."

"Yes sir. You get a camera on those bodies!"

"Yes sir." A grunt got a video camera on the bodies.

The man on the other end smiled. "Get the man down. I want him for the ROOT Program."

"Yes sir. Get the man down."

"Yes sir."

The grunts got Shido down. Who knows what they will do with him.

**(Present)**

"Shit… shit shit shit!" Naruto began running. He needed to fine Inspector Miyamoto and the rest of the protectors of this place. For an army hell-bent on blood was now coming down on their heads, and he would need all the help he could get.

"Rika stay next to the armory, if anyone tries anything shot them!" Naruto ordered.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to find Inspector Miyamoto and tell him about the threat that Umbrella now poses to the evac site. He found him a little later tending to the people in the basement and main level. He had told them what he had just heard.

"What!?"

"It's true. Umbrella intends to send in a small army. They will kill everyone here to get to me." Naruto moved to the center of the civvies. "People listen to me." He got their attention. "In about 1 hour an army of Umbrella mercs will come here and kill everyone here. Men, woman and children they see no ages." Many people were shocked, Umbrella? Would they do that? "We have one hour before they get here and an hour and a half before the choppers get here to save us all. You do the math." He gave them something to think about. "I can stop them. But I need help. I have an armory full of weapons and tactical armor for anyone to use to help protect them. You can fight and may die or you cannot fight, and will die. Anyone who is brave enough to protect your loved ones, stand." Naruto said and looked around. No one stood up. "No one?"

"I'll fight." Everyone looked at the first person to stand, not to Naruto's surprise, it was Takashi.

"What? Takashi no!"

"I have to mom. Alcatraz is right. We fight and may die. But if we don't fight we will die. I'll fight alongside you as always Alcatraz." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I'm there Alcatraz!" Kohta yelled showing his courage he was known for.

"I'll fight too."

"I'm in."

Saeko and Yuuki stood up next.

"Me too."

"Same here."

Jill and Rebecca walked in the room hearing his speech.

"I'm in."

"Same here."

"I will fight."

Fu, Yugito and Hinata stood up next.

"I'm in."

"Count me in."

Rei and Saya stood up next.

"Rei!? No I…"

"No papa. I can fight; Alcatraz taught all of us how to fire a weapon. I can do this." Rei defended her choice.

"I'll always fight."

"I'll fight since Kohta's in."

Matsushima and Asami walked in.

"I'll fight too." Everyone saw a man stand up.

"Me too."

"I'll protect my family."

Soon after many men and woman stood up, each fighting for a reason or two.

Naruto nodded. "Alright those of you going out to fight, follow me to get some gear."

It was a good 45 minutes before their small army was ready to defend.

Naruto along with Rika, Jill, Inspector Miyamoto, Rebecca, Matsushima, Takashi and Kohta were in a tent planning.

"There's no way we'd hold this place if they attack from all sides. We'd be spread too thin and they'd be alright man-power wise." Naruto showed them a 3D map of the place and the surrounding area. "Our only hope is to block off these entrance points." X's were shown on all but one entrance to the school. "We bring down the buildings onto the streets the Umbrella troops will have to go around to this last entrance." The map showed buildings falling and blocking off many of the roads leaving only one left. "That way it is an uphill fight for them allowing us to control the battle better. On top of that we bottle neck their forces taking away their advantage." Naruto told them his plan.

"Good plan, but do we have explosives?" Inspector Miyamoto asked.

"Yes. More than enough."

"What about cover for our fighters?" Rika asked.

"The cars will work."

"What about the noise. All that gun fire will attract everything here." Inspector Miyamoto again asked.

"We could always lie down and let Umbrella shoot us instead." Naruto mocked.

"Point taken." Inspector Miyamoto said.

"Ok, we need teams to take out these buildings so that we can bottle neck these guys. There are 9 entrances but we need to block off these 8. We split up into 8 teams; block them off here, half way into the street, that way they can't just hop over." They all agreed. "Alright, we'll be using enough to level a few buildings so they won't surround us. Kohta you take one team and hit here. Takashi take a team and hit here. Matsushima you're team takes this street. Inspector Miyamoto your team this street. Rebecca Jill you two will take these two streets. Rika you take this street and I'll get this one. Not listen up we have only 10 minutes before these guys can march on us. We have a time crunch and we have to move. Let's go let's get it done!"

**Meanwhile**

A man with Umbrella Hazmat gear grabbed his radio. "Sir we're ready to move on the target in 10 minutes. We have 100 men ready for first wave then another 400 for second wave."

"Good captain. Your target is Alcatraz. Kill him and bring back the suit at any costs. Also kill everyone there, they are considered to be infected and are to be terminated with extreme predigest." Danzo said over the comm.

"Yes sir. Terminate with extreme predigest." The captain repeated. "Over and out."

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

The Umbrella army heard laud explosions. "Sergeant take a team and check that out!"

"Yes sir! Team 7 with me!" The man yelled.

**20 minutes later.**

"Sir, 8 out of 9 paths to the school have been systematically blocked off. We have only one way to go. Down the middle." The sergeant told the captain.

"That's what Alcatraz wants. That what'll he get. Get the men ready we're going to war with Alcatraz. He can't take us all on."

"That's not all sir, recon shows that he has rallied the people there, they will fight against us."

"So. They'll die anyway. This way they die fighting. Get moving."

**30 minutes later**

The bombs delayed the invasion by 30 minutes because they had to reposition their armored vehicles.

At the school Naruto and his army were using cars that Naruto had moved as cover. The stretch of road was about a mile long and only half a mile were covered by cars.

On the roof in sniper positions were Saeko, Yuuki, Saya, Rei, Hinata, Asami and a few others. Using RSASS and EBR sniper rifles.

On the ground, aside from Naruto leading the group at the front, were Yugito, Fu, Matsushima, Rebecca, Jill, Kohta, Takashi, Rika and the rest of their volunteers. Kiriko and her husband had to stay behind to help with the evacuation that will take place in less than 20 minutes.

Naruto looked up as the clouds got thinker and darker, then a loud thunder clap scared a few of the defenders.

"You think the evac choppers will be slowed down by the rain?" Kohta asked.

"No. It'll take more than a little rain to slow them down." Jill answered.

"Any minute now." Naruto said to himself. The front line was himself Jill, Fu, Yugito and Takashi. Rika, Kohta, Matsushima and Rebecca were behind them.

**Vehicle Detected. **

Naruto held up his hand for hold fire. _'A bus?'_ His HUD showed a bus coming at them at full speed. It was 1.5 miles out. "Fire team 1 ready?" Naruto asked over the com.

"Ready and waiting." Saeko responded.

"If I give the command, fire the Javelin at target bus. But only if I give the order."

"Copy that Alcatraz." Saeko said to Alcatraz.

"Hold fire unless I give the order." Said as the bus came into view.

Naruto's predator vision enhanced with its X-ray he saw young kids, it was a school bus full of kids with one adult driver, a teacher by the looks of it with only one teenager in the back.

"Hold fire. Its civvies."

"Roger that."

"Everyone, children coming in!" Naruto then turned when he and the rest of the group heard a piercing sound of an RPG being fired. Naruto looked in shocked and horror as an RPG rocket was heading for the bus. It hit the driver of the bus. The bus tipped to its right side and skidded a few more meters. Many people were shocked at what had just happened. Someone had fired on and hit a school bus full of kids.

"Team 1 on me! Move move move!" Naruto shouted as Rika, Yugito, Fu, Matsushima, Rebecca, Jill, Kohta and Takashi followed him. They ran to the downed bus to save who they could. Naruto used his predator vision to see if there were any survivors, there were.

"Who would do this?" Asked Takashi in shocked while running at the back.

"Umbrella. They see no age, only missions." Naruto told him.

They reached one of the bus emergency top hatch exits. Naruto ripped it open and looked inside. He saw about 3 or 4 were dead the rest injured. He saw that the driver seat took the most damage. "Rebecca, clear any and all for transport out of here, if they can walk have team two get them out of here. Jill, Matsushima and Kohta you three help her. Rika , Yugito, and Fu you 3 are on…"

BOOM

The group ducked their heads as more explosions where heard.

"Alcatraz we got lots of men coming in." Naruto hear Saeko yell at him over the radio.

"Roger that, all fire teams' fire it will." Naruto ordered. "Rika, Yugito cover right, Fu cover left, you see anything you can hit take them out." Naruto ordered the two girls.

"Got it." Rika lived for this.

"No prob." Yugito held up her RPD.

"My pleasure." Fu loved this gun.

"Lets go! Let's GO!" Naruto was going to check on the driver, the odds of the driver surviving that were a long shot at best. He moved to the front and kicked the glass that was in the way out of the way. He checked the driver, it was a woman about in her late 20s early 30s. She had vital signs but they were weak, that and most of her left arm and both of her legs were gone.

*gasp* She came too then she look at her legs and arm then she grabbed him. "Save my… students and my daughter, you must save my students and my daughter!" She gasped out bleeding from the mouth. "Promise me!" She pleaded desperately with the man in front of her holding onto his suit.

"I promise." He said solemnly as he was watching the light leave her eyes.

She smiled one last time. "Thank… you…" She screamed in pain. "END IT!" She told him.

Naruto put a bullet in her head ending her suffering. "Team 2 move up we need to get these kids out of here now!" Naruto yelled over the radio. Team 2 heard his call and about 7 people ran up to the bus, the sniper teams killing the umbrella troops as they come up on the first 2 teams, fast.

While Yugito and Fu along with Naruto and Rika were holding the troops off Rebecca was working fast to get as many kids up, out and moving. A few died in the crash.

"Rebecca! Hurry up! We can't hold them forever you know." Jill told her friend.

"I'm going I'm going. I got 7 more to check." Rebecca said as Jill, Kohta and Matsushima were helping the kids that they could get to the other team to get to the evac site, to safety. She checked a few more, they looked like brother and sister, both dead. "Dammit!" She yelled in anger. Kids, just kids 8 or 9 maybe 10, after days of fear finally going to be safe then some Umbrella asshole wants Naruto and they'll kill kids to get to him. She heard moaning in the back and checked the last person in the bus. It was a young girl about 13 or 14, she was alive a nasty head injury but otherwise alright. "Kohta Jill, last one, she's alive."

Boom, Boom

"Ah shit! BTR TAKE COVER!" Naruto yelled. An umbrella BTR was coming down the road. "Fire teams, fire on the BTR. Fire when ready and do it fast. One hit to the bus and it goes up in flames." Naruto said to the fire teams on the roof of the school.

"Roger that."

On the roof.

"I got the BTR." Rei grabbed the heavy, to her, Javelin. She remembered how to fire it as Alcatraz taught her and the rest of the sniper team group to take out any aircraft or armored vehicles that came their way. She took a breath, aimed then fired. The missile when up into the air then came down destroying the BTR in a ball of fire.

"These guys are still advancing!" Yugito said reloading her RPD drum.

"Can't you guys take a hint!?" Fu yelled firing her LSW into a crowd of Umbrella troops killing a few.

"These guys are worse than an ex-boyfriend!" Rika yelled firing her brand new ACR.

"Rebecca! Anytime now!" Naruto yelled at her firing his ACOG Scar getting a few more head shots.

"Alright, last one is clear. All of the survivors are ready to move. Team 2 help these kids get back to the evac site. We'll cover you. You keep them safe no matter what!"

"Right! Let's go!" The leader of team two yelled at his team and their charges, who were crying as most of them were only 8 or 9. As the group was running no one saw a little girl and boy fall and hind behind a car near the front line.

Naruto hopped off the bus.

**Maximum Power**

**(Play " Tears Of The Sun " ~ The Final Battle !****)**

Naruto used his power mode to push the bus back right side up. "Cover me while I set the charges." Naruto told his team. Rika, Yugito, Jill and Takashi were on one side of the bus firing while Fu, Matsushima, Rebecca and Kohta where on the other side.

Now gun count, Yugito has an RPD and Fu has a L86 LSW, both LMGs. Matsushima has a UMP45 with Holographic sight. Rebecca a normal MP5. Jill a M16A4 with ACOG sight. Kohta with a CM901 with ACOG and a G36C with Holographic sight. Takashi has a MK-14 ACOG sight. Rika had an ACR red dot. All of them trained enough to fire at long ranges and get a head shot or two but with human targets it was easier for them to get kill shots.

"C4 set!" Naruto yelled at them. "Fall back to the line! Go GO GO!"

Matsushima, Kohta and Takashi went first running back to the front line.

Rika , Jill, Rebecca, Fu and Yugito followed after them. "You coming Alcatraz!?" Jill asked as she was running.

"Yeah, got to return to sender." Naruto joked.

Jill smiled and ran. "Cover Alcatraz!" She yelled at the group at the front line. The bus was blocking their view, for now.

**Maximum Power**

Naruto pushed the bus to be straight so he can send it down the small downhill ride that it will soon go down.

**Maximum Power**

Naruto then got behind it and pushed it as hard as he could down the small hill. He then ran back to the front line of cars and watched the bus plow into a few moron Umbrella troops. Naruto pressed the trigger for the C4 and it blew up, killing many more of the Umbrella troops.

At the base camp near the battle zone the Captain Umbrella trooper watched his first wave get taken out. "Send the rest." He ordered.

400 more Umbrella troops ran from their places to advance on the school, their one objective was to kill Naruto and take his suit.

"All teams… open fire!" Naruto yelled as everyone fired at the Umbrella wave coming for them.

Everyone was firing at Umbrella and Umbrella was firing back advancing fast. Naruto being at the front line with his team holding the line. Many Umbrella troops were dropping although it seemed like their numbers would never end.

Naruto's army was also taking loses. One of the front row group and man was hit in the head. Naruto then saw a man with a RPG and he fired it.

"R…P…G!" Naruto covered Fu and Yugito.

**Maximum Armor.**

The explosion killed two men in the back row of the group, injuring a few others by the shrapnel. Naruto saw their dead b dies and the few men who where injured. "Rebecca, tend to the wounded! ARGH!" Naruto was hit in the shoulder. He turned around and fired, killing another man.

"They need to get out of here. Now!" Rebecca yelled over the gun fire.

"_Alcatraz you got a lot of bad guys coming your way. We can't kill them all."_

Naruto heard Saya said over the com. He looked back to the advancing Umbrella troops.

"_Alcatraz the choppers are here, buy us some more time."_ Naruto heard Rei's father tell him.

"Alright." Naruto again looked at the advancing Umbrella troops. "Hold the line!"

Everyone rose up from their cover and started firing again. A lot of Umbrella troops were killed.

"Argh!" Another one of Naruto's men was shot.

"Reloading!" Kohta yelled reloading his gun. The gun next to him rose up and fired only to get a bullet in the head. "Man down! You mother fuckers!" Kohta opened fire once more killing what he could.

"We can't hold anymore! Argh!" Another one was shot and killed.

"Alcatraz! Call the retreat!" Rika yelled reloading.

Naruto didn't want to, he wanted to save the people at the school, but he wanted as many of his people fighting. "Fall back! All units fall back now! Fall back to the school!" Naruto ordered as he saw too many of his people get killed as it were.

"Alcatraz we're 80% done, the last of the Black Hawks are here. Hold a bit longer!" Rei's father told Naruto.

"We can't hold anymore!" Rika yells

"We'll do our best. HOLD THE LINE!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto, Takashi and Kohta were the last ones on the front line. Naruto refused to give ground if he could hold it Takashi and Kohta refused to leave Alcatraz behind. Naruto saw this. "Takashi, Kohta pull out now!"

Naruto saw the line of Umbrella move up as many of them were shooting at them, more than 100 bullets per-second were being fired.

"Do they even need to reload!?" Takashi asked as he pulled out reloading himself.

"Fuckers have the infinite ammo cheat!" Kohta yelled as he too pulled out.

"This isn't a game!" Rika yelled.

Naruto chuckled a bit only to shut up when he was shot in the chest. His suit keeping him alive and healing the damage. Naruto fired the last of his chip before he too fell beck. The last ones on the line were Rika, Yugito, Fu, Matsushima, Rebecca, Jill, Kohta, Takashi and Naruto. Everyone else was falling back some of them were being shot in the back.

Yugito and Fu were firing there LMGs at the large group getting a lot of kills. "Hey Kohta, I'm going to beat you, I've got 22 so far!"

Kohta smiled. "I'm on 37!" He yelled back. Over the small time they've known each other they both had a love for guns, and won't be 'outgunned' be the other.

"Huh? I'm not going to be outgunned by you Kohta!" She unloaded the last of her drum into that largest group she could getting 5 more kills.

Kohta fired his M204 grenade launcher. "43!"

"Count later, kill now!" Jill yelled at the two shooting Umbrella troops herself.

"Alcatraz this is Coronal Mei do you read me, this is Corneal Mei do you read me?"

"I read you Coronal. Go ahead."

"Alcatraz I've sent an AC-130 call sign Killzone, ETA 20 minutes." Mei said to him.

"We won't last 20 minutes!" Naruto yelled. Naruto fired more at the Umbrella troops. "Fall back now!"

"Alcatraz we need 15 more minutes. Hold out for 15 more minutes."

"Alcatraz all 18 of the kids from the bus are here."

"18? There were 20 survivors!" Naruto now had yet another thing to worry about.

Kohta then heard crying mixed in with the gunfire. He looked left and right for it, then he saw them, 20 feet in front of the line were two kids. "Shit!" Kohta fired randomly to cover his approach.

"Kohta!" Matsushima saw what her boyfriend was doing and fired more to cover him.

"Hold the line!" Jill yelled. The group fired across the line to cover Kohta while he was saving the two kids.

"Get up! Get up now!" Kohta dropped his CM901 to pick up the kids. He put both of them in his arms and started running. For a large guy he could hall ass.

"Cover Kohta!" Naruto yelled as the group covered Kohta's ass. But not good enough as he gets shot in the ass.

"AHH!" Kohta dropped fast. He picked the kids back up, both still crying, and started running again. The Umbrella line was only 30 meters behind him as he ran faster.

"Run your ass Kohta!" Naruto yelled at him.

Kohta ran faster, even with Kohta bullet in his ass, he was almost to the line when he was shot in the other ass check. "Son of a!" He stopped there not wanting to curse in front of the two crying kids. He dropped again only to get back up. He made it to the line and fell behind a truck for cover. "Mother fuckers shot me in the ass." He said laying down so not to aggregate his injures.

"Rebecca! Matsushima take Kohta back to the school, he can't fight like this! The rest of us will hold the line as long as we can!" Naruto ordered.

"Right! Kohta get up off your ass!" Matsushima yelled helping Kohta get up. While Rebecca grabbed the two kids.

Naruto saw the three leave the front line. "Pull out!" Naruto ordered. "Yugito go." Naruto told her. Yugito emptied what was left in her drum and fell back behind a car a few cars away. Reloading while in cover. "Fu pull out!" Fu stopped firing and ran to where Yugito was and the two opened fire together. "Jill! Go!" Jill fired a few more rounds and fell back. Naruto saw the wave of Umbrella troops make it to the cars. "Takashi, stay down but get out of here!" Naruto fired along with Rika to cover his retreat.

"_Alcatraz you have to pull what's left of your group! We'll cover you!"_ Saeko said from the roof. Some of the sniper teams suffered losses as well from RPG's and well aimed shots.

"_Alcatraz, the last 4 Black Hawks are for us! Move it. They'll be here in 2 minutes!"_ Inspector Miyamoto told him. The only ones not in a Black Hawk were Naruto and his team as well as the sniper team and Inspector Miyamoto and his wife.

"Right! Rika move out!" Naruto fired to cover her retreat. Once Rika made it with the others Naruto followed, getting hit in the shoulder. Although barley a flesh wound it slowed him down. Naruto tossed a grenade to slow Umbrella down. "Alright, our rides are here, you 4 get out of here, I'll hold them back."

"What? Why you?" Takashi asked.

"I'm the only one that…" He amended what he was going to say. "You've found your family Takashi, live to tell them how heroic you've been these last few days. Rika your friend needs you."

"What about us? We don't have anyone left." Fu was taking about her and Yugito.

"You have to live to tell about what you've seen. I can survive this. None of you can't…"

Just then a small rocket landed in the center of the group. Naruto pushed everyone away from I as best he could.

**Maximum Armor.**

He jumped on it to take the blast.

BOOM

Everyone was tossed around. Naruto regained his were abouts in moments. He found Takashi and his leg was fucked up. He'll be able to keep it if he can get treated in time. "Yugito! Fu! Rika! Jill! Where are you!?" Naruto turned his head when he heard a gun cock. He turned around and shot the gun in the head. He then looked at the Umbrella troops they where 20 meters from him.

Soon after Yugito and Fu crawled up to him, both a little dazed and have some burses from the blast. "Alcatraz. I don't feel so hot." Takashi said feeling the blood loss.

"We'll get you out of here Takashi don't worry. Fu, Yugito, help Takashi get to the school and get out of here yourselves, your wounded, I'll be fine and get Jill and Rika out of here."

"But…"

"Go!" Naruto fired into the crowd of Umbrella troops. "Go now, get out of here!" Naruto fired more to cover their escape.

Both girls nodded, picked up Takashi and halled ass to the school. Naruto had no idea where Rika and Jill were. But he wouldn't leave them behind. Naruto was alone holding the Umbrella line at bay, dropping any that got close to him or to the school. Naruto ducks down to reload, he hears gunfire he looks up and sees Jill firing at Umbrella. He then turns to Umbrella seeing their line advance, he turns back to Jill and sees her get shot 4 times. "NOOOOOO!" Naruto jumps up and fires at Umbrella moving towards Jill's location. He found her bleeding, the armor saved her life but she needed medical help and she need it now. "Hang in there Jill, the choppers are here, we made it just hang on! Hang on!" Naruto fired at Umbrella.

With Rika she was the closest to the Umbrella line and she was down to her hand gun. She was about 20 meters from Naruto and Jill. She turned and fired 2 rounds before ducking and running again.

Back with Naruto he heard LMG fire. He saw Yugito and Fu coming back to support him. "Coming in!"

"I thought I told you to get Takashi to the school." Naruto said to him.

"We did, then we decided to get you, Jill and Rika." Fu answered firing again.

"**Alcatraz this is Killzone, Alcatraz this is Killzone do you read?"**

"This is Alcatraz. Go ahead Killzone."

"**What do you got Alcatraz?"**

"I got a shit load of bad guys between the Onyx building and my smoke. Fu here pop smoke." Naruto handed Fu his smoke grenade.

"Where is Rika?" Yugito asked.

Naruto 's head dropped. "I don't she made it." Not far from them was Rika still fighting and still running.

"**I got blue smoke Alcatraz…"**

Naruto looked at Yugito, Fu and Jill. All 3 of them nodded.

"Bring the rain Killzone, danger close." Naruto told the AC-130.

"**Roger that coming in hot, danger close. ETA 60 seconds."**

Rika was almost to the smoke she turned and fired to keep Umbrella at bay, she fired her last 4 rounds before she was shot in the gut and she fell. She started to crawl. However Naruto's HUD noticed her.

"Rika! Come on Rika come!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Move it Rika come on!" Fu yelled for her.

The Umbrella Captain was not leading the charge as they were closing in on Naruto and his group, only being slowed down by the sniper teams.

Rika made it to Naruto and them and they saw, high in the sky, the AC-130. "COVER!" Naruto covered his team.

**Maximum Armor.**

The AC-130 fired 40mm, 60mm and 105 shells at the Umbrella troops and everything from the smoke to the building at the end of the road, nothing could live through that.

**(END " Tears Of The Sun " ~ The Final Battle !****)**

Everyone at the school saw the explosions. They feared for the loved ones that did not return and those that did the news was bad, many died defending their loved ones. Everyone cursed Umbrella and hoped that anyone that works for Umbrella would rot in hell and die painfully.

However some hope still survived. Naruto had carried his group as best her could and through the smoke Yugito, Fu, Jill although heavily injured and Rika had all survived. Rebecca, Saeko, Yuuki and Hinata ran to them to help them.

"Rebecca take Jill to the Black Hawk and treat her there, take Shizuka with you."

"Right."

Everyone made it to the roof where the last two Black Hawks were waiting for the last of the group. Yugito, Fu, Hinata, Saya, Yuuki, Saeko and Naruto were the last ones for the last Black Hawk.

**Threat Detected.**

"RAWR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

Everyone turned around to the sound of a monstrous cry. There standing on top of rubble was an ugly, yellow, fleshy and boney monster.

"What the fuck is that?" Saya asked.

"It think it's time to go now." Saeko said getting on board the chopper.

Naruto's HUD was going crazy, this thing had his warning system all in red. "Everyone, get on board the Black Hawk."

"What? What about you."

"I have a play date." Naruto ran to the edge of the roof.

"ALCATRAZ!" His group yelled.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Naruto jumped.

**Maximum Armor.**

Naruto landed on the ground, ready to fight this thing. He stood and allowed his suit to charge up.

With the monster, it was nothing short of an Abomination. He looked at Naruto and gave a fanged smile. "**Alcatraz…"**

He growled and then started to jog towards Naruto who was in front of the school. He covered the distance of the mile to the school rather quickly.

**Maximum Armor**

The Abomination tackled him and they both went right through the school. When they came out the other end Abomination tossed Naruto across the field and Naruto went through the brick wall and then landed on a car destroying it.

Above them Naruto's group watched on, a few girls covered their mouths in shock.

Naruto got out of the car that he crashed and trashed. Naruto saw the Abomination, that's what he's going to call it from now on, it smiled at him.

"**Come on…"**

This monster showed some intelligent form of thought. Naruto didn't come at him so Abomination came to Naruto.

**Maximum Armor**

Abomination punched him then again and again and again. Naruto armor was holding but the punches hurt like hell. Then Abomination hammered Naruto with both hands in a fist. Naruto was laid out flat. Then Abomination picked him up. **"Is that all you got?" **It asked. Then Naruto placed a bomb on Abomination's head.

**Maximum Armor**

**BOOM**

Naruto prayed that killed Abomination but he wasn't holding his breath. So he was already moving away from it. However he was right, Abomination wasn't even fazed by the bomb, only a little skin was lost from the explosion. Abomination started to chase Naruto and Naruto started to run as fast as his suit would allow.

Up in the helicopter.

Saeko yelled at the helicopter gunner. "Help him!" She said.

"How!?"

"Use that gun. Do something!" She pleaded.

He took a breath, aimed and fired at Abomination. Abomination looked up to see one of the two Black Hawks firing at him. He also noticed that the most of the core of Alcatraz's/Naruto's group was in it. Abomination smiled and started to run along the roof tops.

Naruto noticed this. "Damn it! Why are they still here!?" Naruto used his power mode and jumped up on piled high cars to get to the roof and ran to catch up to Abomination and stop him from bringing down the chopper. Naruto saw the chopper stay on Abomination.

"Come on kill it kill it!" Saya yelled. The gunner fired more at Abomination.

Naruto was getting closer but he saw Abomination make a brake for the Black Hawk and jump towards it. Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he threw a bomb in front of it. Abomination saw the bomb in front if it too late to dodge it.

BOOM

Abomination was forced back, however for a bomb that strong the chopper lost control of itself.

Alarms rang all over the chopper. "I've lost control." The pilot yelled to everyone.

"HANG ON!"

"Oh god…" Naruto saw that he didn't help any. "Oh god no, no, no, no, NO!" Naruto ran to try to save the chopper and everyone on it. Naruto ran to see if there was something he could do. He got on top of a water tower and used the suits power and armor mode to attempted to stabilize the chopper from spinning to the ground. "ARGH!"

"I got it! We're good!" The pilot said, after pulling up and not crushing into a building under construction.

Naruto but his hands on his knees in relief and because he was tired. However he didn't see Abomination behind him. Hinata did. "LOOK OUT!"

Naruto looked behind him on to be tackled by Abomination. The chopper moved or else it would have been a pillow for them. The monster and Naruto landed, Naruto first, and Abomination kicked Naruto towards a wall leaving a Naruto size indent in it. Abomination looked around for a second then picked up a steel beam. Using it like a club it started to beat on Naruto, hard, again, and again and again.

Naruto sees that his HUD has a crack from the force of the beating. On the outside, his visor has a crack in it. Abomination then stopped using it as a club and started to jam the end of the steel beam into Naruto's face. Again, and again. Naruto could hear bells ringing, that was a good sign that he was still alive. However his helmet had a big crack in it from chin to head.

**Warning, suit integrity compromised. **

A few could see the large crack in Naruto's helmet. Abomination grabbed Naruto by the neck and hoisted him up. **"I should thank you Alcatraz…"** It said. **"If you didn't let my students kill me then I wouldn't be this god I am today."** It said once more.

Naruto had only one thought in his mind now. "Shido?"

"**Oh, you can talk now. Good. Now I can hear you scream when I peal your flesh from your bones, and yes I am Shido or use to be, now I am god!"** Naruto did what he could to get away, punch with power mode but he might as well have been punching a brick wall without his suit.Naruto's group heard that this monster was Shido that pissed off and scared the shit out of them. Shido slammed Naruto to one of the metal beams that were holding up the building. **"Before you die, I want to see your face, so I can thank the man that helped me to become this god."** Shido grabbed Naruto's helmet and started to pull, hard.

**Warning… Warning… catastrophic damage… XZzxzz**

The voice cut off when Shido ripped off the helmet. "AHHHH!" Parts of the helmet flew everywhere, the largest part was the upper right side that had part of the visor and the crown.

Shido looked at the face of Alcatraz, then, after a moment to realize who he was looking at, gave off a laugh that would haunt Rei and her parents, Hinata, Saeko and the others them being the most. **"HAHAHAHAHA! NARUTO I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!"**

Saeko, Yuuki and Hinata covered their mouths in shock. Naruto was alive, and was 'Alcatraz' all this time. Despite their shock, all of Naruto's friends were happy he was alive, however he has a lot of getting his ass kicked and then explaining to do, then more getting ass kicked after this.

Shido slammed his arm in Naruto's neck, Naruto had activated his armor before hand, no voice in his head this time, before, that save his life. **"I will enjoy killing you. Then, when you're gone for good, I will enjoy eating your girls that you love so much, saving that Bitch Hinata, Yuuki and Saeko for last then I'll find and eat that little girl Alice that you care for so much…"** Shido was talking about the girls he knew had a crush or were in love with Naruto.He licked his lips slowly with his large tongue. **"…and I will enjoy eating them slowly and while they are alive… oh how good they'll taste, my mouth is watering just thinking about it. I always did wonder how Rei tasted."**

Naruto grew angry. He looked at his girlfriends before he dropped his armor and focus all power to his strength. Naruto using all his might grabbed Shido's massive arm and moved it away from his neck, using his other arm Naruto grabbed Shido's and was over powering him. None were more shocked then Shido himself. He was using all of his power to try and get back control of Naruto's life, like he tried and failed at so many times before. But Naruto was too strong for him. When Naruto forced him back far enough he did a jump kick to Shido's face sending him back a few feet.

Naruto was bleeding from his head and mouth. He knew what he had to do to kill this thing. He needed to us his AVP wave. Naruto began the charge, he had no idea how this will affect him with his HUD gone his suit couldn't tell him nothing. Shido gave another charge, unknown to him, his last. Naruto felt the charge had completed. He gathered the power and when Shido dived Naruto unleashed the Anti-Virus Pulse. Shido didn't know what hit him as he dissolved into nothing as well as a few zombies that were around.

The soldiers were in shock at what they had seen, some of them reported it instantly to their CO. Naruto fell on one knee then face flat on the ground.

"Get down there now!" Rebecca ordered. The pilot nodded and did.

**Activate defibrillator**

Naruto jolted a bit. Rebecca, Hinata, Saeko and Yuuki ran to him.

**Activate defibrillator**

Naruto jolted again. "Don't touch him!" Rebecca told them.

"What? Why?" Hinata asked.

"His suit is trying to bring him back. If we touch him we'll get shocked." She told the distract girlfriend.

**Activate defibrillator**

Naruto jolted again, and then opened his eyes. He knew instantly that it was hard to breath. He started to cough and the girls tried to help him.

"Get back. I can help him." She pulled out a small respirator for Naruto placed it on Naruto's mouth and nose. "We need to get him to the chopper. We'll talk about him there." Rebecca said. They carried him to the chopper and laid him on the ground so he could breath better.

Hinata, Yuuki and Saeko where holding onto his hand, all of them crying that they've got him back. They'll kill him later.

He looked at them with his eyes blood shot and it looked like he hadn't slept inn days. "I'm… so… sorry…" He passed out.

**END**

**P.S. I am redoing another High school of the Dead X Naruto crossover, it won't go up until this one is done. The next 2 chapters are going to be short and have interaction that is needed for story and character development. **


	8. R and R and Upgrade

**NHotDREC 8**

**Naruto Harem **

**For sure Saeko/Shizuka/Rika/Yuuki/Saya/Rei/Kyoko/Jill/Rebec ca**

**Naruto girls that Naruto will get**

**Hinata**

**Fu**

**Yugito**

**Mei**

**Harem update**

**I put Rebecca back in the harem also I've put Rei with Naruto, I'll give Takashi someone else. **

**Now who will Takashi get, more like who will get Takashi. Your choices are **

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Karui**

**Why them? I want Naruto to give Takashi a hard time. It will cheer him up. By 'him' I mean Naruto.**

**()**

**R and R and Upgrade**

The rather large group was waiting and watching the surgery room from a viewing booth made for something like this. Aside from a few military personal Naruto's group was there. All of them were shedding tears in joy and sadness. Although Takashi and Kohta were comforting others in this sad moment were their best friend, or love interest for some.

However not everyone in Naruto's group were in the booth. Shizuka and Rebecca were in the operating room with Naruto helping him. Also in the operating room were Karui, Tayuya and leading the surgery was Karin. Karin, even being only 18, was a medical genius surpassing anyone in the field. She had studied the information she got from Rebecca, who got it from Naruto for got it from Alcatraz who stole it from Umbrella. He was in a cradle by the way.

Because of this Karin knew everything she needed to treat her brother medically even with his new suit. She had even built the new helmet with Rebecca's help and a few engineers as well. She was, right now, treating Naruto's injures with the suit's help.

"Pulse is still stable." Shizuka reported, doing her part to help the boy that had helped her before and after the outbreak.

"Suit integrity is improving." Karui said to Karin.

"Alright, almost… done…" Karin had a very pointy object in her hand while getting closer to Naruto's neck. When she was close to the neck a jolt of electricity hit his neck and Naruto seemed to shake violently. Then he stopped. Then the cold and very familiar and long beep sound was heard in the room.

"He's flat line!" Shizuka yelled in shock and worry.

"SHIT! Defib, 250!" Karin yelled.

"Right! Clear!" Tayuya shocked Naruto.

Beep…. Beep… flat line.

"Again! 300!" Karin yelled.

"Clear!" Tayuya shocked him again.

Beep… Beep… Beep… flat line.

"AGAIN! Max charge" Karin yelled in fright. She had felt the loss of losing Naruto once, they were close enough like brother and sister she didn't want to lose him again. In the booth Hinata, Yuuki and Saeko along with the others were crying.

"Clear!" Tayuya shocked him again.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Naruto's heartbeat returned to normal. Then again he started to shack violently. After a moment, a screen started to play a 'home movie'.

_An unmasked Alcatraz was walking, being flanked by 2 Umbrella troopers. Alcatraz walked up to a table and sat down, on the screen in front of him was an old man with red eyes. _

"_The data you've collected is good Alcatraz but incomplete."_

"_What do you mean incomplete! You know how many people died in all those incidents that transpired by your successor Madera!?" Alcatraz yelled._

"_Yes, but do you think for one moment that he or the company cares? All they care about is money while the only thing Wesker cares about is becoming a god through his means. I've never put any faith in that project Alcatraz I put it in the nano-suit. The same suit that you and you're men wore, and now just you." Madera told him. _

"_I've collected mountains of data! How is it incomplete!?" Alcatraz yelled at the man._

"_The data is almost complete, you need two more components before it is finished. Both of which you will find in Japan. You need this information Alcatraz, the suit needs this information if you are to have any hope of destroying the T-virus, and… if you are to have any hope of surviving and not share the same fate of your men." Madera said to Alcatraz._

"_You… you knew! You knew the suits were symbiotic! You twisted mother fucker! You knew what it would do to me and my men! You turned them into dead men walking!"_

"_I turned them into Post-Human warriors. You think that just any old soldier or group of survivors could win this war that Wesker will create with his little super cure? No, humans may survive it but not end it. They need hope, a chance to destroy the T-virus utterly. You and that suit are that hope. You think that scientist will be able to redevelop the anti-virus? No. Without you there is no hope for the human race. For we are all… dead men walking."_

The video ended. Naruto at this time started to come too.

"Hey hey Naruto stay down." Karin told him stopping him from getting up. "You've been out for days."

Naruto looked at her, noticing his new HUD. "How long?"

"3 days. You suffered a lot of damage by that Shido dickhead." Naruto turned to Tayuya.

"When he ripped your helmet off, he fucked you up. You may have been able to survive 1 hour without your helmet on but not in combat." Karui said to him.

Then he was smacked over the head by Tayuya. "That and when you lost your helmet you lost all of your locks that your helmet has. When your power mode activated it maxed you out and fucked you up even more. We've been working night and day with little to no sleep to fix the damaged you did to yourself." Tayuya smacked him again. "Dumb ass!"

"Sorry… I did what I needed to do Tayuya. You can understand that right?" He asked. Knowing the answer.

"Yes… I can, but you're still a dumbass." The small family smiled and laughed a bit.

"Rest Naruto, you still need it. Tomorrow we start on fully fixing you up." Karin put him under once more, suit induced.

Karin, Karui, Tayuya, Rebecca and Shizuka all left leaving only a handful of medics to look after Naruto while he slept well for the first time in a week.

When they got out and went to the waiting room booth Rebecca was instantly swarmed by the rest of the group along with Jill.

"Start talking." Was all Saya said to her.

She had found her mother and father on the Aircraft Carrier that they are currently on. As well as the others they left behind at her parents place when they left them. All safe and all alright, they were in off the coast of Japan near their city. A fleet of Destroyers and Aircraft Carriers from both Japanese and American Navy was just floating off shore. They were grateful to the Corneal for getting them out but now was the time for answers.

"Alright, where to start? Well years ago…" Jill and Rebecca told their stories, everything with Umbrella and all the shit they and a few others had went through all because of Umbrella. They ended their stories.

"Ok, so how does Naruto fit in and how in the hell did he get that suit?" Rei asked.

"Yeah." The group said.

"About a week before this happened we got some Intel from one of our undercover BSAA member Minato Namikaze saying he found evidence that we needed to put Umbrella down for good. However we sent Alcatraz to get it but when he got there the family was murdered. Only Naruto survived, barley, with a bullet in his heart and damage to his lunges by the fire." Jill started.

"So… Alcatraz was a real man's name? I thought Naruto made that up." Saya asked Jill and Rebecca.

"He was. He was one of the first men to put on the suit. But… what we didn't know was that the suit… kills the operator." Rebecca said sadly.

"WHAT!?"

"That's why he asked to keep his real name a secret. He knew he was going to die in a few years so he felt it was the best thing. You had lost him once, he felt you didn't need to lose him again." Jill answered the one question that they all had.

"That's why he kept the name Alcatraz?" Kohta wondered.

"But why!? We loved him why would he not tell us?" Yuuki said what was on her and Hinata's mind.

"He kept it to save all of us the pain of him dying again." Saya summarized for Jill and Rebecca and the rest of the group.

"Yes. That's it. He felt that if you believed he was dead, you wouldn't mourn for him again when the suit kills him." Jill answered. She was Alcatraz's handler for years, he lasted longer than any other person who used the nano-suit. All others lasted only a year, 2 at the most, Alcatraz lasted almost 5.

Everyone listened to what the suit does, and then does to the user. "We will do the test to see how long Naruto has. Tomorrow." Karin hoped they had a lot of time with Naruto.

While Naruto was resting the group stayed to together while they watched the few kids that survived play together nearby. All of the kids were playing with Alice and her pet fox. Kyu never been petted so much. As for Alice, she hasn't been this happy since her parents were with her.

"Alice looks so happy now." Kyoko said, she along with Saya, Yuuki and Hinata took upon themselves a motherly role for the young girl. She was, after all, her family. They were all one big happy family.

"Yeah. It's been a while where we have no fear of what's to come. Not having to worry about some zombie freaks eating you all night is a nice change of pace." Rei said stretching out her muscles.

"Yeah." Hinata and Yuuki said at once. Both of them still worried and pissed off at Naruto for what he did.

"Well you two get over that." Saya snapped at them. "He had his reasons, worry about him waking up first then kill him if you still feel like it!" She told them.

"Don't act like you don't care Saya, it does not become you. You've known Naruto among the longest of us. Only Hinata and I known him longer." Saeko said to the raging Saya.

Fu and Yugito took this time to enter the conversation. "So… what was Naruto like before this?" Fu asked. Ever since he saved her some time ago she hasn't stopped crushing on him.

"He hasn't changed much. Still putting others ahead of himself. Still risking his own skin for people he barley knows. The only difference now is that he has a badass suit on." Tayuya walked in the conversation.

"So, who are you to him?" Yugito asked. She too had a 'small' crush on the man that saved her.

"I'm his cousin on his mother's side. My father is his uncle. Although dad died some time ago and mom was at work when this shit went down." She had a shamed looked on her face now. "She works for Umbrella." That got a gasp of shock from everyone. "Don't know what she does, never did, always hush hush about it."

"I thought you were asleep?" Saya asked her.

"I was then I woke up. I thought a genius like you could figure that out? Naruto always said you were the smart one." Tayuya mocked Saya, and oh was Saya ever so pissed when she huffed.

"What's your problem red?" Saya snapped back.

"You really want to know?" She asked, Saya nodded. "Well too bad pinky. I have nothing to say to the likes of you." Tayuya turned around to walk away.

But Saya wouldn't let her be. She picked up a cup and threw it at Tayuya. Tayuya turned around was not happy. Then a cat fight from hell came to be. No this cat fight wasn't about hair pulling or bitch slapping, ok some bitch slapping, this was pull blowing punches and kicks. Saya wasn't just another pretty face, big boobs or a sharp mind. Well, for the most part she was but not now.

"Hey hey! Come on!" Both girls were separated by their friends, or in Tayuya's case Karui.

"Tayuya!" Tayuya looked at Karin who had yelled. "If you have enough energy to pick a fight with Naruto's girlfriends, you can help me with his suit. I need everyone who knows something about it and medical training to help me." Karin told her sister. She is the pacifist of the group, meaning she only gets into fights once every 12 hours. "Come on, there is a lot of work to do if we want Naruto to wake up tomorrow." Karin finished and left the group. Karui and Tayuya followed her.

Soon the rest of the group went to their families, if they had any, and went to sleep for the night. They had it rough worrying about Naruto and it was just starting.

The next day Naruto was awake.

**Suit Upgraded… Power mode now increases operator output to 500%.**

"Is that a good thing or bad thing? Most likely the result of Shido going all Hulk on my ass." Naruto said to himself.

"Most likely." Naruto looked and saw Karin. "Hey… little brother." Karin hugged him. "I thought you were dead… DON'T EVER WORRY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She smacked him.

"Yeah, your fine." Naruto said rubbing his head. He felt that through his new helmet.

"Anyway Naruto." Naruto saw Rebecca. "Guess what the US military found?" She moved aside to left a few people roll in a new suit.

"Another suit? If your thinking of letting someone put that on then you're crazy." He told Rebecca.

"What? No! Not for someone to put on. This is the generation 3 nano-suit. Only you can put this on."

"But if I take this off I'll die, remember?" He said matter-of-factly.

"I know. But that's not the case here. Watch." She pressed a button and the suit kind of collapsed in on itself. "This one has a retraction feature. Allowing the operator to take it off when needed, and in your case, not die. It is still attached to you and keeping you alive but now you look normal. On top of that it has new features and you get to keep you old ones."

Naruto had to think about it. For about a second. "Let do it then. Put that thing on me."

"Ok, we will Naruto but we need to put you out first. You would be in terrible pain if your awake." Karin said giving him a sedative.

"Hey no problem see you later." Naruto closed his eyes and was asleep once more.

The first thing Naruto awoke to was the suit's voice and what looked like a hologram in his head.

**Unknown bio-suit enhancement intrusion, stand-by…**

**Bio-suit enhancement identified. Suit upgrading stand-by…**

Naruto saw himself in the suit, this was new.

**Suit upgrade complete. New suit functions added.**

Naruto then saw what looked like a virus strain. He assumed it was the T-virus.

**Analyzing T-virus strain, standby… Analysis 90% complete…**

**Anti-Virus completion 90%. Need last two components for Anti-Virus completion.**

"_You need the last two components Alcatraz. Without them humanity has no hope."_ Naruto heard that Madera guy say to Alcatraz in the suit's memory.

Naruto woke up. "Hey, you up Naruto?" Naruto saw Karin ask him.

"Yeah, I'm up."

"Good, I need to run one more test before I can let you out of that cradle." Karin said to her younger brother. They had the brother sister relationship ever since they meet some time ago.

"Can it wait? I have enough explaining to do as it is." He told her.

"Sorry but this can't wait. Run full body MRI and Cat scan of Naruto now." Karin said to Tayuya and Karui in the operation room. They pressed a few buttons and the scan started. It took 10 minutes for the scan to complete.

"Now can I go? I have a girlfriend ass whopping to be late for." He joked at what his girlfriends would most likely do to him when they finally talk to one another.

"Yeah, just give me a second to get you out of that cradle and your good to go." Karin unlocked Naruto from the cradle.

"Thanks big sis. I need to make up what I can. You'll let me know the results of the tests right?" Naruto asked. He knew his days are numbered. But he what to know how long he has so he can spend his time with this loved ones.

"I will. I will know it by the end of the day." Karin then began the hard duty to see how long Naruto has before his body gives out and the suit kills him. She had Rebecca's help along with her two older sisters. "But before that. I'm going to show you the function that makes the 3rd generation suit better than the others. Retract." She pressed a button.

**Retraction activated.**

Naruto felt the suit retract. He saw his skin for the first time in days. He also noticed that he had the same type of under nano-suit wear that he last saw Alcatraz where when he killed himself just it didn't cover as much on him as it did on Alcatraz. He also saw that the suit retracted to a small metal box, that was the best way to explain it, the whole suit was now in a box on his chest. "To but the suit back on just press the button."

"Right." He pressed the button.

**Suit activated.**

Naruto saw the box at his chest expand, first small metal beam like things starches across his body, his arms, legs, chest and back. Then the 'skin' of the suit stretched across his body. The helmet came last, the lower have covered his mother and nose. Then the crown latched itself with the lower half then the visor covered his eyes last.

"Cool."

"The only bad news about this is because of the damage to your lunges that the suit can't seem to fix right now. You can stay out of the suit for about 24 hours, give or take. But if you do… you have to, based on my calculations, stay in the suit for the next 30 days." She told him. His lungs seem to be too damaged to be fixed by her or the suit, at least for now.

"So, one day as myself… 30 in the suit? Sounds like Pirates of the Carrabin: At Worlds End." Naruto joked.

"Yeah well I'm serious. If you stay out of the suit longer than 24 hours, or you take it off before the 30 day mark is up you'll damage yourself even more. And I don't want that, none of us do. Now get out of here, I have work to do." Karin forced him out of the chair and out of the room.

Naruto moved to where he thought he knew where his group was staying at. He knew he found them when he found Alice playing with Kyu and the rest of the kids on the Aircraft Carrier. He saw the rest of them in the corner of the hanger.

He moved in view he expected some from yelling followed by ass kicking followed by ass kissing then again followed by more ass kicking, then finally followed by talking.

But none of them. The first thing that happened was he was tackled by Hinata, Saeko and Yuuki. A tackle hug as it were.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you girls aren't going to kill me?" He asked.

"Kill you later." Yuuki said to him.

"Love you now." Hinata said crying about her lost boyfriend being alive.

"Catch up right now." Saeko finished.

"So…" Shizuka was the first one to start. "How does it feel to be in that suit?"

"Good. Although it was a pain in the ass to get in it." He said. "Sorry about the whole… no telling you thing. I felt that..."

"We know that part already. What we want to know…" Saya then grew very pissed. "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU EASE DROP ON OUR PERSONAL CONVERSATIONS ABOUT YOU!" She yelled hitting his head.

It was then that every girl blushed. They had confused about their crush/love for Naruto since they knew him at school. Yugito and Fu had no such reverse. They had hero's infatuation and had it bad. They fell in love with Alcatraz/Naruto the moment they meet.

"Um… yeah… sorry about that. I couldn't talk for a bit you know. Only after I got the ability to talk again I kept…"

"Enough about that. We need to just talk." Rei said.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"About the whole, time limit thing you have." Rika put out a cigarette she was smoking.

The group of girls, Takashi and Kohta are not there, grew quite. "Let's not talk about that. Karin will know about that by the end of the day or so and then she'll tell me. But for now. Let's just spend the day together. I haven't had a day off in forever." He smiled.

He spent the better part of the day catching up with his girls, even got a few kisses from Shizuka, Kyoko and Saya. He knew that they had a crush on him, at least Shizuka and Saya, Kyoko told him herself.

He then meet up with Rei soon after that the group broke up to help with the supplies. "Hey Rei."

"AHH!" She jumped. "Naruto! What the hell!?"

"What? I just said hey." He defended. "Damn Rei you've been jumpy around me since we were kids. What gives?" He asked, then smiled an evil smile. "Is Takashi not putting out?" He asked.

"WHAT!?" Rei blushed and looked freaked. "Why in the hell would you ask such a stupid question!?"

"What? It was just a question. So he's not putting out." Naruto joked again.

"Hump." Her cheeks puffed up and she blushed. "He's not interested in me anyway." She said to him in a down cast tone.

"He's not? I thought the two of you would always get married when you tow grew up. I thought you promised each other and all." Naruto was confused.

"No, we never promised to marry me when we grew up. He… he promised me something else." Rei was blushing at what Takashi promised her.

"Oh, what did he promise you?"

"NARUTO!" Naruto looked to where he name was being called. Speak of the devil it was Takashi… with nothing but a blanket covering him. "Save me! She's crazy!" He yelled desperately at his best friend.

Naruto looked at him, then at Rei, then back at him. "Only if you tell me what you promised Rei all those years ago." Naruto always thought that Rei and Takashi promised to marry each other when they got older, now that wasn't the case.

"Naruto! Takashi don't!"

"I promised her that I would help you two get together when you guy grew up. I told her that your weakness was ramen so she learned how to cook ramen for years."

"TAKASHI YOU TRAITOR!" Rei yelled in embarrassment. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment from what Takashi just said to Naruto, her crush.

It was then that Takashi was gone in a red flash. The blanket was left on the floor. "Well… didn't see that coming." He said to himself. He then looked at Rei who was blushing and looking away. "So… since we were kids?" She nodded. "I see. I always thought that you liked Takashi not me so I went after Hinata, Yuuki and Saeko when we reached High school. I'm sorry Rei. I'm sorry that I didn't notice before." He said to her.

"It's okay." She said. "I know that you can't love me like you do those three, I've lived with that for a while now. I didn't want to bud in and make your life harder on you. I can live with my broken heart." She said now a little relived that her secret was out for her crush to hear.

"Hey." He grabbed her before she got away. He then retraced his helmet. "I can fix that." He then pulled her into a kiss. After about 2 minutes the fog horn on one of the destroyers sounded.

After making up, and making out, with Rei Naruto moved on. He went on just walking aimlessly. Being thanked by families for saving their lives even by kids wanting his autograph seeing as he was a real life hero. He moved on and found Rebecca, see was seeing off yet another kid off with another set of parents.

"Hey Rebecca."

Rebecca looked up. "Naruto. Hey."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, you know those kids from the bus? I've been trying to find their families. I've found most of them however some of them are dead or not here. But I guess you can say I started an adoption program here. Some families who lost their kids are adopting these kids."

"Hey look it's the hero." One of the few kids who are left yelled pointing at Naruto. There was only 6 left including the 13 year old daughter of the bus driver that died.

"Hey, you kids be good for Rebecca." Naruto said patting the heads of a few of them.

"We will." Naruto nodded.

"Hey Rebecca I'll talk to you later alright?" He waved her good bye and moved on. He was glad that those kids would get someone to watch over them even in a time like this. He moved to locations he thought he'd find Jill at. First was the range, no, then the armory, no again, then he found her at the make shift training room that the US Navy put up. There she was beating the crap out of Seamen that challenged her to a sparring match. That was fun to watch, record and send to the rest of the US and Japanese Fleets. Man those guys won't be able to show their face for a week. "Nice one Jill. Kicking as much ass as I thought you could and more." Naruto commented.

"Thanks Naruto. You want to have a go? You may be in that suit but a little combat training never hurt anyone." She offered. He may have had some self defense classes but nothing beat an ass kicking from someone as hot as Jill.

"Sure. I could use the help in CQC."

For the next 2 hours Jill had thought Naruto all she knew about CQC or Close Quarters Combat. He never had any type of training like this. Jill was amazed that he learned so much so quick. He wasn't at her level without the suit's help but was good.

"Alright, that enough." The two looked at Rebecca. "You need to take the new few days to rest. Not get beaten up by Jill." She had her hands on her hips to emphasize her point. You know a woman is serious when she does one of 2 things. Put her hands under her breasts to make her breasts bigger to get your attention, that sigh is a sign that says 'Your not getting laid anytime soon', then there's when she places them on her hips, that says 'Listen to me or else'. Rebecca was at that point.

"Okay okay, she was just giving some CQC lessons Rebecca." Naruto defended.

"Oh… sorry Naruto. I forgot." She was embarrassed about forgetting.

"Forgot what?" That got Naruto's attention.

"She and Alcatraz were boyfriend and girlfriend going on 3 years." Jill whispered to Naruto.

"Oh… Oh." Naruto turned to Rebecca. "Rebecca! Rebecca!"

"Naruto wait!?" Jill followed Naruto.

Naruto caught up with Rebecca a few decks up. "Hey." He stopped her, Rebecca had been crying. "You want to talk about it?" He asked. "About Alcatraz?" She nodded, and they both left to her room provided by Colonel Mei. "So, how did the two of you meet?" Naruto asked. Rebecca was a strong woman but was still grieving for her lost boyfriend.

"We meet at the Raccoon mansion incident. He saved my life when I was about to get eaten by the Yawn BOW. He jumped on its head, placed a bomb and boom, instant snake skin boots. His words." Rebecca laughed at the memory.

"Sounds like my kind of guy. To make light of life and death situations." Naruto said.

"He is. You remind me of him a bit. You strong, courageous,, and funny. A overall nice guy." Rebecca said to Naruto. "You know, you almost look like him, but he had brown eyes and darker blond hair and no birth marks." She added.

Naruto laughed a bit. "Yeah, I can see that."

"You know, if I didn't know any better I could have sworn you were his kid. But Alcatraz didn't have kids, not even a wife or girlfriend until I came along. Too busy with work and all." She said solemnly. "You know if it wasn't for this outbreak, and the fact he couldn't take off the suit, I think he might have purposed. I wouldn't have minded it." She began to cry.

Naruto pulled her in close while she did. She needed to cry, he knew it, Rebecca new it, and Jill knew it. Jill was outside listening to her friend spill her guts out to a kid they hardly known at all and might have never known if not for this outbreak. After a while Naruto put Rebecca to sleep, he left and closed the door.

"Thank you, for that." Naruto saw Jill next to him. "She's been holding it in even since you left the mall to find your friends. I asked her if she wanted to take a minutes to grieve for him, but she just threw herself in her work. Like Chris did when he thought I died." She told him that story yesterday.

"No problem. Do you want to talk about Alcatraz?" He asked Jill.

"He was a friend and nothing more. I am saddened by his death but you not only inherited his suit by his will." She leaned in and kissed his check, on the helmet. "I heard Coronel Mei wanted to talk to you. She's with the captain on the control room up top. Go see her." Jill turned around and walked away. Naruto watched her leave. He also watched her ass shake as she turned the corner and left. Before she left from sight she looked at him and winked.

"Damn this suit." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto made his way to the command center where the Coronel was talking with the captain of the ship.

"Ma'am, Naruto Namikaze is here to see as you ordered." A soldier told Mei.

"Thank you, send him in."

"Ma'am." He saluted and opened the door.

Naruto walked in. "Coronal Mei."

"Naruto Namikaze, glad to finally meet you. I've heard about what you have done so far. Have of my men respect you, hell the other half are downright scared of you." She said with a smile.

"Well they can be scared of me all they want. I'm here to save as many lives as I can." He said.

"That's the spirit son. Let's talk in my office. What I have to say I can't say in front of anyone else."

**(With Karin)**

"DAMN IT!" Karin yelled, smashing, destroyed and just downright pissed off. Why you might ask.

"Karin, what is it?" Tayuya asked, she and Karui were worried about why Karin was so pissed off.

"I just got the test results back on how long Naruto has left…" She started to cry. "He has…"

**END**

**Yes, I'm a dick.**

**Next chapter is Naruto's day off.**

**One more thing. I will update my NYJ story, half way done with the next chapter then this story again. We'll see where this goes from here.**


	9. Day off AKA long day of lemon(s)

**NHotDREC 9**

**Naruto Harem **

**For sure Saeko/Shizuka/Rika/Yuuki/Saya/Rei/Kyoko/Jill/Rebec ca**

**Naruto girls that Naruto will get**

**Hinata**

**Fu**

**Yugito**

**Mei**

**Harem update**

**Now who will Takashi get, more like who will get Takashi. Your choices are **

**Karin**

**Karui**

**Why them? I want Naruto to give Takashi a hard time. It will cheer him up. By 'him' I mean Naruto.**

**It will be revealed who Takashi will be with at the end of the chapter. **

**Also this chapter will have multiple lemons, one for every girl some will have more than one girl. **

**One more thing, I'm not going to bother about getting closer to Naruto. He already is and bam instant sex. Got a problem with that, skip from ****24 hours ago**** to ****present. ****Most of everything in-between is lemons.**

**One more thing. The lemons will be short and quickly done and not that much fun **

**()**

**Day off AKA long day of lemon(s)**

Naruto was across form Karin, he looked at her. He looked sick, his skin was pale and his eye's had lost their blue shine to them, they now were all but lifeless. His lips were a blackened a little with a few cracks in them like they were chapped. "How much time do I have?" He asked, a little strained doing so.

**(24 Hours ago)**

Naruto had moved to Mei's office like she asked. But talking was the last thing on her mind. For the most part.

"I'm going to get straight to the point Naruto, 2 things. One: I've known who your father was, I served under him until I reached Captain and he retired after you were born. Always was jealous of Kushina for landing him." She then gave a predatory smile at Naruto. One that said, 'Your mine'. "And two, this world has gone to hell, old rules and shit don't matter, so when I say, I'm attracted to you, that's English for 'get undressed' get on my table and prepare for the fucking of your life." She was already getting undressed.

"Um… huh?"

"We need to breed."

"That's your justification for this?" Naruto asked. Although he wasn't one to deny this woman, no man alive would, but he hardly knows her.

"Ah, I see, so motivation is needed. Officially yes. Unofficially I'm attracted to you and I've always wanted to have a son. So you're going to fuck me until I have one or so help me 2 women will walk out of this room! Motivated?" She asked that last part somewhat nicely. She didn't leave much room for argument.

"Very."

**Retraction activated.**

Naruto took off his suit.

"Man you look sexy without that on."

**(Short Lemon [Mei])**

Mei sat on her desk and spared her legs. "Get to licking soldier." She ordered. Naruto got on his knees and began to lick Mei's pussy. "Yeah… you're a good pussy licker." She moaned and moaned louder when Naruto licked her clit. "Cumming!" She yelled.

Naruto drank up her love juice. "That was quick." Joked.

"Oh no you didn't." She knew then it was on.

"Oh yes I did. And if you think you're in charge here thing again. I'm no sub." Naruto flipped her over and bent her over her own desk. "I hope you don't have paper work to do, because the only thing you're doing is screaming!" Naruto forced his entire cock in her wet pussy.

"OH GOD!"

"YEAH TAKE IT!"

Outside a random soldier was about to hand his CO more paperwork, then he ran. Not even wanting to think about that.

Back inside, Naruto was hammering Mei like no tomorrow. Because there might not be a tomorrow for him. "Tell me how much you love being fucked!" Naruto said to her.

"Fuck me! Fuck me like the whore I am!" She said back.

Naruto began pulling her arms back like handles to go deeper. "We're not done yet."

Naruto picked her up and he spins her around and she wrapped her legs around him. She then was up against the wall as he pounded her into the wall. Even though the wall was still, there was now a Mei size dent in it.

"Oh god!" Mei yelled while being pounded by Naruto.

**End short lemon others will be longer**

After about an hour of that. Naruto walked out like a boss. Striating up his tie. Leaving Mei, a cum covered mess. Of course he left her in her room. Not her office. He wondered how they got from her office to her room

Naruto made his way to his next target, I mean… yeah his next target. He knocked on Rika's door, he heard some laughing. "Come in!"

"Not yet I'm not." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto walked in he saw Rika, Kyoko and Shizuka all of them laughing and having fun, while drinking a bit.

"Naruto!" Shizuka yelled then ran, boobs jiggling, and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" She said while rubbing her head in his chest just to make sure he was real.

"I missed you girls too." He hugged her back.

"Hey Naruto, join us for a drink." Rika asked.

"He's underage!" Kyoko yelled.

"Old rules don't apply. I'm game." Naruto smiled.

**(10 drinks later Lemon [Rika, Kyoko, Shizuka])**

"Ah! Ah! AH!" Kyoko was moaning like a whore while Naruto is pounding away at her pussy.

"Yeah Naruto, pound that uptight pussy! Pound it until it's molded to your cock!" Shizuka, surprisingly, said in a drunken slur.

"Wow never thought I'd here that from Shizuka." Naruto sounded surprise. While kissing Rika.

"She's always been like that when's she's drunk." Rika smiled. She then kissed Shizuka, heavy on the lips. "She's a naughty kinky sex nymph when drunk." Rika smiled and kissed her again.

"But I'm Naruto's sexy, naughty, kinky, sex nymph."

"OH GOD!" Kyoko was in pleasure paradise.

"You like that don't you Kyoko, you uptight slut." Again Shizuka was talking dirty.

Naruto didn't stop pounding into Kyoko's tight wet pussy. He didn't let up. TO his right and left Rika and Shizuka were enjoying each other's mouths and tongue. Kyoko was in her own place right now, filled with Naruto's cock and soon his cum. Then Kyoko screamed hard. "Found it." He had found her G-spot. He then began pounding her G-Spot relentlessly.

"Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD! CUMMMMMING!"

Kyoko came then passed out and Naruto came inside her. She was out like a well fucked woman. Then he noticed it. A little blood. "Holy shit she was a virgin!" Naruto was shocked out of his mind. Kyoko had been a virgin this whole time.

"Oh Naruto~~~" Naruto felt two pairs of hands roaming his chest.

Naruto smiled. "Well girls, I'm still harder than a rock, I've had blue balls for over a week watching you girls roam around in little more than bra and panties and I've got 2 more beautifully hot woman ready and willing… what are we going to do?" He asked in an all knowing manner.

"Us… that who."

Shizuka got on her knees in front of him while Rika moved Kyoko to the other side of the bed. Rika soon joined her and they put his cock in between their breasts sandwiching it between them. Then they moved up and down. Slowly at first. Licking the tip every time they went down. Soon after when they went down, one girl would deep throat him, then switch off. Shizuka then Rika, Shizuka, Rika.

"Cumming!" Naruto covered the both of them in his cum. Tits, face and hair.

"So much cum!" Rika took some in her mouth.

"Hot cum." Shizuka was eating it off her boobs.

"Well girl, there is more than enough for both of you. Who's first?"

"Me! Me! Me! I've waited too long for this!" She said tackling him to the bed.

She lined up her pussy with his cock then slammed down. She grunted in pain. "Take your time Shizuka. Make it more than memorable." Rika said brushing Shizuka's hair and biting her neck to help ease the pain.

She soon started to bounce up and down. "Oh god yes!"

Naruto wasn't idle. He started to rub her tits and Rika started to suck on her nipples. Shizuka started to bounce harder and harder, her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. When this happened Naruto turned the tables on her and now she was on her back. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him as he pounded her G-spot.

"CUMMMMMMMMING!" Shizuka screamed and came on Naruto's cock. She then passed out.

"Damn I'm a sex god." Naruto said to himself.

Rika got behind him and smiled. "Well 'Mr. Sex God' you still have a hot chick behind you ready and willing. Are you going to leave her unsatisfied?" She asked looked as sexy as ever.

"Like hell I am. I'm going to fuck your brains out!"

Naruto didn't bother with foreplay, Rika was too horny for that and Naruto no time. He spread her legs, and rammed in hard and fast. She was no virgin like Kyoko or Shizuka.

"Oh god yes!"

Rika was being fucked missionary style. She wrapped her legs around him so he could go deeper. He hit her G-spot instantly, hitting it relentlessly.

"You like that? You like getting your hot cunt fucked huh!?" He started to talk dirty.

"Yes, fuck me! Fuck my hot wet cunt!"

Naruto did just that. He fucked her for the better part of an hour. He then had her in doggy style and pounded her from behind. "I (pant) I can't (moan) take anymore!" Rika was passed her limit. "CUMMING!"

"Me too! I'm going to cum inside you again!" Naruto cam inside her as she did as well. She pasted out, along with a cum covered Shizuka and Kyoko. "Yeah… I'm a sex god."

**(End Lemon)**

Naruto walked out like a boss, once more. He locked the door behind him. He place a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door and left for his next set of targets.

Naruto made his way to where he knew were Yugito and Fu were hanging out.

"Hey Naruto!" Fu yelled. "What are you doing later!?"

Naruto smiled.

**(5 minutes later Lemon [Fu, Yugito])**

"You two." Naruto answered.

"Oh god yes!"

Fu was bouncing on Naruto's dick her mouth was wide open and tongue hanging out. Yugito didn't let her tongue be all alone for long, so she gave Fu a French kiss and forced her tongue deep in Fu's mouth. Naruto was also grabbing her boobs, rubbing them up and down.

Naruto then decided to change it up. He pushed Fu so she was lying on her stomach. Naruto not letting up and continued to pound her. Yugito felt a little left out so she got in front of Fu. "Lick me bitch!" Yugito forced Fu's head to her pussy and Fu began eating her out.

Naruto took his dick out of Fu's pussy, she moaned in disappointment when he took it out, only to scream in Yugito's pussy when Naruto invaded her ass. She moaned with each thrust.

"She's a natural pussy licker." Yugito said with a moan.

"And her ass is as tight as her pussy."

Fu's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she was being fucked from behind and eating out Yugito's pussy. After a few minutes Naruto pulled out and went back to Fu's pussy. "I'm about to cum!" He held her legs as he pounded her with more power than ever before. "CUMMMING!" Fu screamed as she came with Naruto all over his dick and Naruto in her.

Fu passed out, after about another 45 minutes of Naruto pounding.

"You've haven't forgotten about me have you?" Yugito asked as they laid Fu down off to the side.

"No, of course not, let's get to it." Naruto pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Yugito moaned as she waited for ever for this. The man that saved her life, now she can repay him. As Naruto kissed her he was massaging her breasts in a way that made them feel divine. "Lay down on your back." She lay down on her back.

Naruto sat on her stomach; he placed his cock between her boobs and began to tit fuck her. His and Fu's cum were used as the lube needed to pleasure both of them. Naruto then forced his cock head in Yugito's mouth, so she began to suck on it. Naruto soon came all over her face and tits.

"Oh god, you taste so good." Yugito said swallowing his seed.

"And I bet it feels even better." Naruto said as he flipped her on her stomach. Without warning or time to adjust he forced himself all the way in.

"OH GOD!" Naruto didn't let up or even wait for her to adjust, she wasn't a virgin but damn she was tight as hell. "Oh god I'm going to cum!" She yelled holding onto the bed for dear life.

"Then cum for me Yugito, cum for your man!" He said to her. She grabbed her legs and put more power into his thrusts. She moaned then screamed so loud that the whole Aircraft Carrier heard her.

Naruto came inside Yugito and she too pasted out. Fu woke up a moment later, only to once again pass out when Naruto fucked her for another 30 minutes.

**(End lemon)**

It was time to move on. So Naruto moved on to his next set of targets. Jill and Rebecca. They were easy enough to find. He heard Rebecca crying, most likely over Alcatraz being dead and Jill was trying to console her.

A few kind words later and some convincing words from Jill.

**(Lemon Jill and Rebecca)**

Jill and Naruto were making out while Naruto was fingering her with his right hand, and with his left, keeping a good pace with Rebecca as she sucked his cock.

"I'd never thought Rebecca was so good at this." Naruto said to Jill.

"She's had a lot of practice…"

"With Alcatraz?" Naruto wondered.

"No, on me with, a strap-on." Jill smiled at Rebecca's embarrassed moan. "She wanted to do it with Alcatraz but was too afraid of 'displeasing' him." Jill kissed Rebecca's forehead when she came up.

"Not with her skills." Naruto said then yelled. "Cumming Rebecca! Take it all!" Naruto thrust into her mouth and cum in it. Rebecca had a little trouble swallowing all of his seed but managed enough.

"Tasty." She said with some cum still in her mouth. Jill then took her mouth and kissed her, sharing her prize with her best friend.

"She's right, tasty."

Naruto thought that was hot. "Now Rebecca, I hope you're not done, I know I'm not."

Rebecca straddled his legs and was now sitting in Naruto's lap, cock in her pussy and all. Without warning she was bouncing up and down on his cock. Jill got behind her and started to suck on Rebecca's neck and Naruto the other side of her neck. But that's not all Jill did, she had lubed up her strap-on and stuck it in Rebecca's ass.

"AHHH!"

"She's an anal slut to boot." Jill smiled and kept a rhythm with Naruto. When one was in, the other was out, and vice-versa.

"Ah! Ah! AH! OH GOD! I'm cumming!" Rebecca yelled as her pussy clamped down on Naruto's cock.

"Me too!" He sprayed his seed deep in her womb. No way she wasn't pregnant. She passed out in Naruto's arms. He laid her down next to them, both him and Jill saw a hickie on each side of her neck.

"Damn I love her." Jill said out loud.

"Me too, you going to take off that strap-on and get on your hands and knees willingly? Or am I going to have to dominate you too?" Naruto asked.

Jill smiled and, very slowly, took off the strap on and then got on her hands and knees. Spreading her legs allowing Naruto to see her wet cunt. "Look how wet I am Naruto… going to take reasonable you blond stud?"

Naruto smiled, and was harder than ever. "You bet I am." Naruto got behind her then, without warning, shaved his entire length in her wet cunt all at once.

"OH GOD YES!"

Naruto held onto her ass while he pounded into her cunt. "Tight cunt. No virgin but damn you have a tight ass cunt! I can barley move." Naruto said, despite that, he was fucking her like no tomorrow. Naruto then grabbed her hair with one hand and spanked her with the other.

"Oh yes spank me!" Jill yelled.

"Kinky slut." Naruto smiled.

Naruto marveled at the heat that Jill's cunt had, tight, hot and wet. Perfect combo for this love making session. After a few minutes of this Naruto leaned forward and grabbed her boobs and massaged them while sucking on her neck. "Oh god right there!" She felt not just pleasure from Naruto but love as well.

"I'm cumming Jill. I'm going to cum in you and your going to have kids!" Naruto said leaning back ramming into her more.

"Oh god yes, I will, I've always wanted a child. Just don't stop!" Jill yelled in bliss.

"Wasn't planning on it! CUMMING!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Jill yelled as he cum inside her pussy. Yeah, she was no doubt pregnant also. Naruto was going to have at least two kids conceived by the end of the day.

Unknown to her she was only 2/13th right.

**End Lemon**

Naruto, like a boss, and, after fucking Jill for another hour, walked out of Jill's and Rebecca's shared room. He still had 5 more girls to please. And by all the stars in the universe he was going to please them.

"For the love of god save me!" Naruto, and every soul on board the ship, saw Takashi run from a red blur. Naruto didn't see who it was, but if he had to guess, it was one of his cousins.

But he moved on. Next up was the punishment of both Rei and Saya. Rei for not telling him about how she felt about him and Saya for being a cunt to the rest of the girls.

**(Lemon [Saya Rei])**

Naruto wasted no time with small talk or anything. Both girls wanted it and both girls were going to get it. Saya first, she had been sucking Naruto's cock like a pro, behind her was Rei, licking her pussy like no tomorrow.

"That it Saya right there, I hope you've been watching porn and not practicing on anyone." Naruto said.

Saya moaned in embarrassment at Naruto's words. Rei moved away from Saya's moist lips. "I bet she's been watching porn since she was a kid. Learning techniques to please you Naruto." Rei said much to Saya's churning.

Saya took Naruto's cock out of her mouth. "Oh yeah! Well at least I didn't spy on Naruto's dates with a video camera."

Naruto pushed Saya's head back to his cock and she started sucking again. "Back to sucking Saya, Rei's punishment will come soon." Naruto said and he saw Rei's face as she blushed. "Keep going Saya… cumming!" Naruto held Saya's head down as he came in her mouth. "Drink it all down." Saya had no choice if she wanted to breathe again. Soon after she came from Rei's mouth.

"Oh god." Saya moaned.

"We're not done yet." Naruto raised Saya up, lined his cock up with her pussy. She bounced off his cock, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she was being impaled on.

"Oh god more." Saya loved this feeling. She hid her true feelings for Naruto for years, not all that back up was coming out at once.

Naruto was more than happy to fulfill to her request. She was bouncing off his cock and loving it, until Naruto stopped turned her around and pent her over. He pulled out of her pussy and rammed her ass.

"Damn your ass it so tight Saya." Naruto said pounding away.

"I always knew she was a tight ass." Rei smiled as Saya was still eating her out.

Saya moaned something out that sounded like 'Oh god! Naruto more!'. Naruto was holding onto Saya's hair like handles as he fucked her ass.

"Don't stop Saya. Lick me!" Rei demanded. Saya was such a bitch to her over the years so she was going to treat her like a bitch and help Naruto fuck her.

Saya moaned and moaned as she was fucked in the ass by Naruto. "I'm going to cum Saya, where do you want it?" He asked.

Rei let go of Saya's head so she could answer. "My pussy. I want it in my pussy." She said with all the lust she could muster.

"Alright then." Naruto shoved his cock back in her pussy and cum in her. Saya cum and fell to the bed, unable to hold herself up anymore. Naruto smiled at Rei. "Now Rei, it's your turn to receive your punishment." Naruto grabbed Rei and put her on top of Saya, facing her pussy lips. "Saya was such a good pussy licker for you, now be a good pussy licker for her while I fuck you in your ass."

"My ass?" Rei was a little scared about that.

"Yep, your ass. That's your punishment for hiding the fact that you loved me for years." Naruto lined up his cock with Rei's ass. He had grabbed onto her arms and pounded away at her ass.

"Oh god yes more Naruto more!"

Naruto smiled at her lust driven voice. "Eat out Saya Rei. Be a good girl and lick her like she did you." Naruto told her. "Or I'll stop." He warned.

"I'll do it. Just don't stop." Rei wasted no time eating Saya out.

After a few minutes of this Saya woke up, only to see Naruto's cock going in and out of Rei's ass and Rei's tongue in her own pussy. She moaned again soon after.

"How's the show Saya? What are you waiting for? Get to licking!" Naruto told her. It was just dirty talk, nothing more.

Rei moaned when Saya started up again, that caused Saya to moan and that started a cycle for both girls. Naruto felt the vibrations in Rei's ass, and that felt good to him.

"Move your tongue Saya, Rei's pussy is now mine to plunder." Saya did as was told and Naruto put his cock in Rei's pussy, and jack hammered into it.

**(End Lemon)**

Naruto was walking, more like dancing, to his last set of girlfriends he needs to 'apologize' to. After all, Hinata, Saeko and Yuuki had been waiting the longest for this, being patent about him not choosing one of the other for so long. He looked at his clock. It said he had over 12 hours left.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see Saeko down the hall.

"Ah, I'm glad I've found you." She said to him.

"So am I…" Naruto looked up and down Saeko and her figure. He missed seeing her with his own eyes.

Saeko blushed a bit and covered herself, feeling naked in front of him. "Stop it your embarrassing me." She said to him.

"Just enjoying the view is all Saeko. Anyway, why did you want to find me?"

"I'm going to meet Yuuki and Hinata back in their rooms. They wanted me to find you and bring you back to them." She 'almost' hid her smile. Naruto didn't bother.

**(Lemon [Hinata, Saeko, Yuuki])**

"Ah! Ah! Ah god yes." Yuuki moaned out silently. She was slowly and intimately riding Naruto's cock.

While she was doing that Naruto was eating out Hinata and messaging Saeko's boobs. All three of these girls had been waiting for this for years.

"Oh Naruto…" Hinata was holding onto her breasts as Naruto ate her out. "So good."

Naruto moaned loudly as he was about to cum. Hinata moaned as the vibrations that was sent to her by Naruto's moan and she cum on Naruto's face.

"Oh god…" Yuuki got off Naruto's cock. "Your turn Saeko." Yuuki decided to take a break. Hinata got a naughty idea. When Yuuki laid down Hinata got between her legs and started to suck out Naruto's cum out of her pussy. "Oh Hinata. That's so naughty. I knew you were a cum slut." Hinata didn't bother to answer her as she stuck to sucking her prize out of her pussy.

As Saeko was about to get on the with the ride of her life. She smiled. "Didn't you know Yuuki? Hinata's favorite food is cream pie." Saeko smiled as she slammed herself on Naruto's cock. "Oh yes. I've waited for so long for this!" Saeko said rubbing her own breasts.

"Damn you're so tight Saeko. I've also waited for this." Naruto said thrusting his cock up. "I couldn't choose between any of you. Now I'm glad I don't have too." Naruto looked to his left and saw Hinata eat Yuuki out, based on the moans and the look of bliss on Yuuki's face Hinata is doing a hell of a job.

Saeko lay down on Naruto's chest. "I've missed you Naruto."

"And I've missed you. Time to make up for lost time." Naruto turned the tables and now Saeko was on her back. Naruto started to pound away at her pussy. "I'm going to mold your pussy after my cock. I'm going to ruin you for anyone else." Naruto told her.

Saeko didn't care nor mind. Her eyes showed her pleasure and her tongue was handing out. "Ruin me Naruto. Impregnate me. Allow me to bare your child."

Naruto wasn't going to argue that. After all, they needed to 'replenish' the human race once this blew over in time. "I'm cumming Saeko. I'm going to cum inside your pussy!" Naruto rammed in her a few more times than unleashed inside her.

"Oh god Naruto. So full." She collapsed on Naruto's chest. "Thank you." She said before she pasted out.

"CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMINNNGGG!" Yuuki yelled as Hinata made her cum again and she too passed out.

Naruto could help but comment. "That is the sexist thing I have ever seen." Naruto said as he watched Hinata eat out Yuuki until she passed out.

Hinata licked off the last of Yuuki's and Naruto's combined cum. "It was defiantly the tastiest. I hope you're not done Naruto. I've been waiting the longest for this." She crawled up to Naruto.

Naruto pointed at his still hard soldier. "Do I look done to you?"

"No, no you look more ready than ever." She gently pushes Saeko off Naruto's cock and got over it herself. Hinata had waited too long for any more fore play. She slammed herself on his cock, like all of the others. "OH GOD!" Hinata yelled. Naruto lend up and started to suck her tits. "Oh yes Naruto. Suck them. Suck me." She had wanted Naruto all her life now no one and nothing can stop them from loving each other.

"Damn Hinata. So tight, just like a virgin." He noticed no blood, most likely each of their harems were torn from the constant running and fighting of the zombies. He paid it little mind and went and suckled on her neck. She held his head there. Moaning as he sucked on her neck.

As she was riding him Naruto felt her pussy clench up. "I'm cumming Naruto! CUMMING!" She cum then he cum deep into her. Pregnant for sure.

"Oh god that was amazing." Naruto said. But he wasn't done, not by a long shot. Naruto flipped her on her stomach and pulled out of her pussy. "I have one last place to claim Hinata. Your ass is mine now." Naruto said as he placed his cock at her ass hole.

"Oh, no. Not there Naruto. Nothing ever has went up there." Hinata said in a sarcastic tone.

He forced himself in, their cum being used as the lube needed so he didn't rib her apart. "Damn I think your ass is tighter than your pussy Hinata!"

"Yes Yes Yes YES!" Hinata screamed unknowingly waking up the other two girls next to them.

Naruto held onto her legs as he pounded and plundered Hinata's last hole. No remorse as he fucked her into nothing. "Cumming Hinata! CUMMMMING!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto cum inside her ass and Hinata cum as well.

"I hope you're not done Naruto." Naruto saw Yuuki wide awake.

"Not even close."

Naruto fucked the 3 girls until the early hours in the morning. It was around 2am when they stopped. Had started around 8pm.

**(End Lemon)**

Naruto woke up early the next morning, the sun wasn't up yet. This would be the last night he'll see or be able to sleep next to anyone he cares about for a while with his own skin. Naruto smiled at the sleeping forms of Saeko, Yuuki and Hinata. It would be about a month before he can sleep like this again. The rest of that time he'd be in a cradle or knocked out from a crash or something.

He got up, the sun would rise soon and he wanted to see it with his own eyes. He walked out onto the flight deck near the edge, the Aircraft Carrier wasn't moving, and it was anchored off the coast of Japan, near their city ready to send in more troops to help take the city back from the zombies.

"Can't sleep?"

Naruto looked behind him to see Coronel Mei. "No, it's not that."

"I see." She walked up next to him. "Came to see the sun rise?"

"Yeah. People take for granted what they have, until it is lost forever." He said to her.

"Many do. Then they appreciate what they do have. Now more than ever you know what they appreciate more now more than ever?" Mei asked Naruto.

"No. What?"

"Heroes. Real live heroes like you." She smiled down to him.

Naruto blushed a bit. "I'm not much of a hero. I'm just some lucky guy that got the suit."

"Maybe, but you survived, and led other's to survive. The suit is just a suit without you. Knowing the risk as you do, you do what you do disregarding that risk. You've saved many people, and with the help of the US and Japanese Marines you'll save many more." She smiled. "And I am hope that I am pregnant. I've always wanted a son." Then she gave a grin. "I've also _overheard_ you had some fun with the other girls…" Naruto started to fidget. "Don't worry… as long as you take responsibility~~~."

The two remained silent until the sun rose from the horizon. "Haven't seen this in a while." Naruto said looking at the red sun rise.

"Blood has been spilled this night." Mei said. "Then again, blood will be spilled ever night it seems."

"So it would seem." Naruto finished.

Later that day everyone was eating their food that they either brought or was given to them by their protectors. Naruto's group had shared a lot as they had a lot to give, more than most. No one said anything when Naruto gave out the food they had, as he had gotten most of it anyway.

"Hey you go kid." Naruto said handing a kid and his family some food to last them a few days. He had just done that for anyone who asked.

"Such a big heart you have Naruto." Hinata said to him.

"Yeah yeah I know." cough. Naruto coughed a loud one.

"You alright?" Saeko asked him. Worried about him.

Naruto checked his watch that had a timer on it. It read 2:30. Meaning he had 2 hours and 20 minutes left before he needs to put the suit back on. "Yeah, I just need to put the suit back on soon or else I might die. I have another 2 plus hours so I intend to use the most of it."

It was then that Naruto started a coughing fit. He started and just didn't stop coughing.

"Naruto! NARUTO! Someone help! Someone get Karin!" Hinata stayed next to Naruto. In the few minutes it took Karin to find Naruto, as she was searching for him before, Naruto was coughing up blood.

Karin nearly freaked, she forced him on his back took out a syringe and stuck it in his heart. Naruto soon passed out. "Get him to the operating room! NOW!" She yelled to the two MPs that were assigned to her.

**Present**

Naruto woke up. He looked at his watch, he had 20 minutes left as himself.

"Glad to see you're up Naruto." Naruto saw Shizuka at the door. "I'll let Karin and the others know you're awake.

A few minutes later the rest of the group walked in, Hinata, Yuuki and Saeko running to hug him.

"Ow, carful ladies. I'm sore right now." He told them as that caused him a bit of pain.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The 3 of them yelled.

"It's alright, just get away from him so that I can talk with the idiot." Karin said holding a folder, most likely his.

It was then Naruto noticed himself in a mirror. "What happened to me?" He asked, he looked fine 2 hours ago.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about Naruto." Karin said, he saw her holding back her tears. "I've ran the test, got the scans of your body, and ran the simulations." She wiped a tear away. "The damage done to your body in the fire, and the damage since then."

She pressed the button on her clicker and it showed Naruto's internal organs. "When Shido took off your helmet he also took off all the locks on your suit. When you used your power mode the suit increased your power to 1000% that is by far unsafe. It tore your muscles, every muscle you had. And your sexipaces didn't help either." She frowned at him. He just whistled innocently. All of your organs took massive damage when your fought with Shido. On top of that, the T-virus had no filter when your suit took it from Shido. You took all of the T-virus at once. Your still immune, but your body suffered for it." She pointed to the screen where his organs, his heart mainly, were. "Everyone of your organs is on the verge of shutting down at once. It will be a painful and fairly slow way to die." She took a breath. "Your on the verge of a major catastrophic organ failure. A fatal one."

Everyone looked shock and fearful. "Then…" Jill started to speck. "Then you guys have to get to work. You need to help him!"

Shizuka looked down, along with Rebecca. "We can't. We don't have the time needed." Shizuka said first, then cried into Rika's chest.

"Even if we had the time. The suit wouldn't allow it. It would terminate the organ as soon as turned back on." Rebecca should know, she helped design the medical aspect of it.

"And even if we had the time and the suit wouldn't destroy the organ, we have no donors, Naruto would die on the table long before we got all of them in." Tayuya said to them.

"This isn't something we can fix, delay, or help in any way." Karin sat down in front of Naruto, her silent tears flowing.

Hinata and the rest of Naruto's girls held onto him, his hand, shoulder any part they could touch.

Naruto was across form Karin, he looked at her. He looked sick, his skin was pale and his eye's had lost their blue shine to them, they now were all but lifeless. His lips were a blackened a little with a few cracks in them like they were chapped. "How much time do I have?" He asked, a little strained doing so.

She let out more tears. "3 days… if we're lucky."

**END**

**I'm going to continue this story until it's over. One more update with my Sage in DC story until this is over with. So sorry for the long wait, not been feeling well.**

**Also, after this story I will start a new story. Choices are.**

**Evil femNaruto (maybe futa) DC Mainly dealing with YJ and Batman**

**FutaFemNaruto Avatar the Last Airbender with Korra mix**

**Naruto Kingdom Hearts **

**futafemNaruto High School of the DEAD (A truly unique one. If this is favorite I might set up the first chapter near the end of this story.)**

**Reason for so many femNaruto stories is because there needs to be more of them.**

**Omake: Where was Takashi?**

Takashi lay in bed, naked and crying a little, like a little bitch. Why? He was fucked silly by none other than Karui. "I'll never be able to look at porn again.

Now Karui on the other hand had a smoke in her hand. And she was thinking. _'Yep, bagged and banged anther virgin.'_

She had a picture bubble above her head that read. Virgins: 169. In 1 line tiles.


	10. Count Down, Day 3: DEAD Resistance

**NHotDREC 10**

**Naruto Harem **

**For sure Saeko/Shizuka/Rika/Yuuki/Saya/Rei/Kyoko/Jill/Rebec ca**

**Naruto girls that Naruto will get**

**Hinata**

**Fu**

**Yugito**

**Mei**

**()**

**Count Down, Day 3: DEAD Resistance**

"_3 days… if we're lucky."_

That was 3 hours ago. He now had less than 70 hours left. He spent the last 2 hours with his friends and loved ones. He wanted to spend the rest of his time with them but the world still needed him. He left them back on the Aircraft Carrier. Mei had him join a squad that was going to investigate something troubling.

" Alright listen up team. A rescue station went dark the day before, it had about 100 US and Japanese Marians stationed there and over 300 civvies waiting for transport to one of the few dozen or so ships that could hold them. I want your team to find them assist any them if they are alive. If not report back and wait further instruction." Mei said to the rest of the group. Naruto would never look at her the same way again, not in a negative since of the word.

"Alright, we will be there in 1 hour. Strap yourself in." The captain said to the squad in his Black Hawk.

Naruto sighed for like the 100th time that hour.

"Hey kid." Naruto looked it, it was the squad leader. "You alright man?" He asked. Mei, and everyone else who has seen him in action, knew what he was capable of. But more importantly, his due date so to speak.

"Never better."

Then the Black Hawk shuck violently. Alarms and sirens blaring and the Black Hawk seemed to be falling.

"Mayday mayday. We've been hit. HOLY SHIT!" The pilot saw something come after them. It was a Sky Shrieker, a pack of Sky Shriekers.

Naruto along with the rest of the group opened fire, the gunner taking a small group of them before being impaled and tossed out of the Black Hawk.

"Man down!"

"Fuck! Get us out of here!"

"We're going down!"

"Hang tight!"

"Shit! Naruto look out!"

Naruto looked behind him to see a Sky Shrieker and it rammed him out of the Black Hawk.

**Maximum Armor.**

Naruto then slammed into the group from about a 20 story fall. Luckily the Sky Shierker broke his fall. Not so lucky for the Sky Shierker.

_(Back on the Aircraft Carrier)_

"WHAT!? You lost him!?" Hinata yelled. Furious at Jill.

"We lost his single, after the chopper crashed."

"Is he…" Saeko started.

"No. He's alive. But we can't locate him." Rebecca told her. "We have 2 satellites in the area; if he pops out we'll find him and contact you." Jill said to Naruto's girlfriends. Although both Rebecca and Jill were worried as well.

_()_

It was about an hour after the crash did Naruto start to come to.

"**Alright son. I have a limited feed from your suit, but for now, it will have to do."** Naruto heard a voice from Naruto's HUD, and it was not Jill or Rebecca's. **"I guess it's time I probably introduce myself. I am Madera Uchiha. Former CEO of Umbrella corp."** Naruto saw his HUD give him a picture of the guy. **"No doubt you've heard of me. I don't deny anything you might have heard. Most of it is true while the rest is bias-ly said. I ask that you with-hold judgment of me until after we have time to talk in person. I can assist you until then."**

"Alright old man. Deal."

"**Thank you Naruto. Now, no doubt you want to find your Marine Comrades that crashed. They are about 400 meters north of your location. It has been about an hour since then. Odds are they are all dead or no longer there. You'll need to head through the slums to get there. Also a word of warning and caution. There are Umbrella Troops and my own in the area. Umbrella troops have the motorcycle helmet while my soldiers have a gas mask. My soldiers will not fire upon you. So please don't fire on them. I'll keep in touch."** Madera told him.

Naruto got up. "Damn it." She said to himself. All he had was a M9. It would have to do. Naruto began to move north to see if any of the Marines survived the crash. Naruto moved pass the suburbs, he took out a few walkers with his bare hands. No need to use any ammo. Naruto stopped when he saw that a few buildings had collapsed in a sink hole of some kind.

"**Well, it looks like the scenic route is the one you need take. There is a man whole cover near you. The sewer will lead you near the crash site. Follow the sewer until the end and you'll be near the crash site."**

"I hear you. What did this anyway?" Naruto asked while he moved to the sewer. "I'd hate to have to fight whatever did this without any heads up.

"**Like all things the T-virus evolves. However the T-virus evolves faster than any other thing in this world. My successor didn't take that into account when he made the T-virus. Whatever did this isn't in his data logs. Trust me I've memorized them time and time again for such situation." **

"Data logs huh? Can you upload them to me?"

"**Of course. Get somewhere safe and I'll upload them. It will take a minute to get the upload ready and another for the upload to be completed."**

"Alright, I'll get somewhere safe." Naruto said to him.

Naruto moved through the sewer, keeping his predator vision on. He saw only a few zombies in the area. He took out any that were in his way until he got to a small room. "I'm here old man. Send the files."

"**Uploading now. Give it a minute for the upload to complete. It might give you a migraine but you can deal." **

Madera wasn't kidding. It hurt like hell. But he got files that not even Jill and Rebecca knew about, this little pain was worth finding something to use in the near future.

"**You need to move on Naruto. Time is of the essence and you have precise few hours to complete your mission. Past down to you by Alcatraz."**

"Yeah I know."

Naruto moved on until he found his exit. He climbed up, still using his predator vision, and climbed out of the sewer. He had still yet to face any t-virus infected that would pose a threat to him.

"**I'm not surprised by the lack of resistance in the area Naruto. Many of moved on to more… populated areas. Unless you wish for their deaths, I suggest you move quicker. The crash site his about 100 meters from you." **

Naruto was already annoyed by this Madera guy, but he pressed on and moved to the crash site. It was bad to say the least. Both pilots dead and 4 bodies in the back.

"One's missing. Someone survived." Naruto looked on. He saw a blood trail the lead away from the crash site, one survived somehow.

"**Naruto, I just got a call from one of my teams in the area. They've found you're missing marine. There held up in a building not too far from your location. Your marine friend is a little sore and bruised but otherwise fine. Find them and I'll contact you later with another task I have need of you to do."**

Naruto wondered what that was. Naruto made his way to the location marked on his HUD that Madera placed. Naruto killed a few zombies here and there. Nothing that a well trained person can't handle. Naruto knocked on the door. "It's Naruto."

"Come in." Naruto opened the door and saw 4 Umbrella troops with gas masks, and the one marine. "Madera says you have command sir, were with you all the way." The leader of the Umbrella group said. The one marine didn't argue the Colonel made him a field captain. He had no problems with that. Although he did wonder why. "There is a weapons cache here. Take your pick. What we don't take we'll leave behind.

Naruto took his two favorite guns. A SCAR and a G36C. He kept his M9 but also took an EBR sniper rifle, with silencer. "Let's go. We need to make it to the evac site that went dark, and save anyone that is still there. But first, last names so I can call you guys by name."

"Lake."

"Hopper."

"Dale."

"Sharp."

The only marine was last. "Hale."

"Alright, we need to make it to the evac sight. Save whom we can if there is anyone to save." Naruto told the group, they all nodded.

The group of 6 made it out of the building and took out many zombies with nothing more than knifes. Saving ammo for in times of need.

"**Naruto I have something I need to ask of you, and it is imperative that you complete it. I hate to use such a cliché, but the fate of the world depends on you completing this task."** He was right, that was a cliché. **"Near your course to this evac site there is an old Umbrella outpost. It houses old data, I doubt that Danzo noticed it during the confusing. There is sensitive and vital data there. You'll need it to become the bio-weapon against the T-virus that the suit is meant to be. Contact me when you're in the old building. I've mark it on your HUD map. You're a bit a ways from it but, this is needed for the survival of the human race. Good luck son."**

Then Madera ended the conversation. Most likely still watching his helmet feed.He was glad that he shut up for once. He just liked to hear himself talk it seemed. But if what he said was true then he needed to get to this old outpost.

**Get to the abandoned Umbrella outpost.**

"Alright, we're moving out now." Naruto was flanked by the 4 Umbrella troops and the one Marine. The group moved in a line at jogging speed, more than enough to move to the Umbrella outpost. Sure they ran into a few zombies but nothing they couldn't handle.

"The main path is blocked. But if we can get to the roof of this on we can get to the outpost." Lake said.

"Right, let's go. I'll take point." Naruto took point, he used his predator vision to lead the way. No survivors in the building but a few zombies, not enough to be a threat.

**Threat Detected.**

Naruto saw his HUD, it highlighted 12 human's, most likely Umbrella troops, in red they were armed to the teeth with guns. "We have some trouble near the outpost. Umbrella troops most likely." Naruto warned the others. The group of 6 made it to the roof and surveyed the area.

"12 overall. 2 snipers on the roof with a spotter, 2 on 50 cal. MGs, 3 on the roof next to us in over watch, and 4 in defensive positions on the ground. They've been waiting for us." Hopper said while scouting their locations.

"Yeah, but easy pickings for the most part. We take out the 2 snipers and the spotter first. Then the over watch, then 3 on the ground then the 2 50 cals. Easy." The Marine said.

"Agreed. Snipers take potions. Paint your targets, take out the snipers and the spotter first."

Hale, Sharp and Lake took potions. "Ready… aim… fire." The 3 fired at near the same time, killing all 3 no problem. Next was the three on over watch, they were moving in a pattern that never changed, making them sniper bait. "Paint your targets and fire when ready." Naruto told them. The 3 snipers nodded and got ready to fire. Sharp fired first, then Hale then Lake. Only Lake's guy managed to look at them before he got one in the heart.

"Nice shot."

"Thank you sir." Hale said.

The group got over to the edge of the building. "Snipers take out 3 of the 4 on the ground. I'll get the last. Dale and Hopper take out of the 50 cals. On your go snipers. I got far right." Naruto picked his target.

The snipers were patient, they waited, and then when one went off for a smoke, of all things, he was taken out. The rest of the team followed suit, taking out the rest of the umbrella troops without so much as taking a little fire.

"Alright, let's get down there."

The group made it down the fire escape and made it to the ground.

"**Good job son. Now Naruto only you can pass through. The underground lab underwater and only you will be able to reach it. Have the rest of your team meet up with you at a later location."**

"Will do sir." One of them said.

"Fine. Meet up at the evac site in an hour. No later." Naruto told his team.

"Yes sir." The group started to move. "We'll meet you at the evac site, 1 hour." The group moved on.

Naruto nodded and opened the door, more like kicked it open. He looked around.

**Predator vision, enabled.**

Naruto saw nothing on predator vision. No zombie, no human no nothing.

"**Alright son. Now the quickest way to get to the 3****rd**** level is by elevator shaft. But like I said it is flooded. Open the elevator doors and go for a swim. I've mark the location of the computer you need to access on your HUD. Get in there and I'll contact you when you do."**

'_I wonder if this is what Alcatraz felt when he had Madera talking to him all day?'_

Naruto made it to the elevator and forced the doors open. He saw the water level, it was right at his feet almost.

"**Another word of advice. My successor was 'smart' enough to also make water based T-virus B. . I'm not sure if any are there but there is a chance. Be on alert." **

"I hear ya, you should've picked a better successor." Naruto said out loud. Naruto thought he heard a grunt on the other end. Naruto jumped in and began swimming to the 3rd level. He pasted a few bodies that just floated around. He made it to the 3rd floor, but didn't want to open the door for fear of flooding the floor. But what he didn't see was one body opening its eyes.

"**Naruto, the 4****th**** floor is only partially flooded. Open the 4****th**** floor door and let out some water there. That should help keep the computers dry."**

"Good idea." Naruto drooped down to the 4th floor door. He forced the door open, it wasn't hard. When he opened the door the force of the water nearly forced him into the floor. Naruto got back in the elevator shaft and surfaced at the 3rd floor.

"**Alright, all the way in the back is the computer that has the information you need. It hold the digital break down of both the T-virus and the Anti-virus. That is needed to make a prober bio-weapon needed to destroy these new strains that are popping up every day now. Get there and plug in to the computer, the suit will do the rest."**

"I know…" Naruto was more annoyed than ever with what has been going on. But he knew he had to do what Madera said. Naruto made his way to the back where the computer, it looked around 20 years old, was. He plugged his suit into it like he seen Alcatraz do many times over.

**Downloading Umbrella data stand by.**

"_I can't believe I actually miss that suit voice."_ Naruto wished, sometimes, that it was just him and the suit voice in his head and Jill and Rebecca too of course.

**Downloading Umbrella data 10%... 20%... 40%... 50%... 70%... 80%... 95%... 100%... Download complete. Anti-Virus completion: 90%.**

"**Good. Now get out of there. The last piece is a bit a ways from you. Continue your mission, we'll speak soon."**

**Threat Detected**

Screech

Naruto looked behind him when a loud screech echoed throughout the floor. It seems a few of the floating bodies were 'alive' as it were. Only 3 of them, Naruto grabbed his Scar, only to hear a clicking sound. The gun was useless. "That sucks." Naruto said out loud.

The 3 advance zombies charged at Naruto. Naruto just used his gun as a bat and wacked the first one over the head with it, it destroyed the gun and busted open the zombies head. The second one jumped at Naruto but Naruto caught it by the neck and snapped it.

**Maximum power**

Naruto used his power mode and punched the last zed in the head, and it splattered to nothing. "I'm an idiot." He said to himself.

**Tactical options available. **

Naruto checked out his HUD. It said weapon cache on the 2nd floor, not the basement floor. That will do. Naruto opened the door and climbed out of the elevator shaft. It wasn't hard. He made it to the weapons without any trouble picked up the only gun, a M16A4 with 4 extra clips, one in the gun. Naruto made it out of the building and got to higher ground.

"This is Naruto Jill do you read?" He tried to connect to Jill on the Aircraft Carrier. He wondered why he was unable to get in touch with the Aircraft carrier. But he couldn't, something was interfering with his communications. He needed to move on. He made his way through the slums area, hardly any zombies and the quickest way to the dark evac site.

Although that didn't last long, he came upon the team he had lead to the old Umbrella outpost, torn to shreds. Not by a zombie more like a licker or some other high level infected. Their guns were gone, most likely looted by survivors of some kind. They might still be in the area if their alive.

**Predator Vision enabled. **

Naruto checked the area.

**Survivors Detected.**

Naruto's HUD pin pointed a small group of survivors, a few with guns the rest with some kind of melee weapon. There were 10 of them, 3 kids. He did a jog and go to the house, a raggedy rundown old home, that they were held up in. The door was barricaded from the inside, not much but enough to keep a few infected out of the house. But they forgot the basement door and that would cost them if he wasn't here. He opened it and got in, inside an infected was just shambling there, doing nothing but just being there. Naruto punched his head and it shattered.

Naruto made his way up the stairs his predator vision still on, no other infected were in the house that he could see. The group was held up in the top master bedroom. All of them huddled up and scared. Naruto got to the door and Knocked on it. "US Marine. Open the door." He was, technically, a marine now. Force drafted as it were. But there was no answer. "I'm here to help you. Open the door." Again no response. "Open the door or I will knocked it down!" Naruto threatened. Damn his kind soul he couldn't leave these people to die.

"Alright Alright." Someone answered him. Naruto made sure that whoever it was wasn't going to try and kill him. He wasn't, he opened the door and let Naruto in. Everyone was shocked to see him in his suit.

"Don't worry, I'm human. I am the last member of a US Marine squad sent here to check out an evac site that went dark a few days ago. I'm on my way there now. I am willing…"

**Infection detected.**

Naruto's HUD came alive, two people were infected, one on the bed, the other in the coroner. A child around 7 or 8, a little girl.

"An evac site. Yeah we heard about it. David said it got overrun by the zombies the other day."

Naruto didn't even hear him, mostly. "Is David on the bed now?" Naruto asked, the man nodded. "His infected, his chest has a bit." Naruto raised his gun to the bed and everyone got away from the bed. As soon as he did 'David' rose up, showing no signs of whom he once was, he was one of them now. Naruto put a bullet in its head sending him back to the ranks of the dead. Naruto did turn to the little girl in the corner. While David had an infection of 79% she was on 12%, the bit was on her right leg.

Naruto advanced on her, cocking the chamber and raised his gun to her head, everyone knew what was on his mind. "NO!" The mother got in front of her daughter. "Don't hurt her!"

"She's infected. She'll be dead in an hour, no later. It's better she die now then turn and kill someone else." Naruto tried to tell her and the rest of them.

"NO!" She hugged her little girl, who was crying at the gun being pointed at her.

**System Override…**

Naruto froze, this hadn't happened in a while. The suit told him to activate something new.

**T-virus absorption mode, enabled. **

A needle came out of his arm.

**The T-virus absorption mode can extraction any infected humans or animals whose infection rate is below 50% with a 100% host survival probability and with 0% risk to the operator. Risk to operator increase by 10% for every 2% above the 50% mark and host survival rate decreases by 5% for every 2% past the mark. Inject the needle to the infected mark closest to the heart.**

"Well… that's covenant." Naruto said to himself.He lowered his weapon and came at the little girl with the needle. "Hold her down, I can save her."

"Huh?" The mother was shocked by this man's 180 in attitude, a second ago this man was going to kill her only family left in the world.

"Your daughter is infected, it will kill her in less than an hour. I can save her, but I need you to hold her down and cover her mouth. She might scream loud." Naruto looked at the little girl who was trembling. "Show me your leg sweetie, I can fix your leg." The little girl looked at her mom, who nodded at her. The little showed him her wound. It was a small bit, like one from a dog. That would make since that her infections rate wasn't that high. Naruto raised his needle, it had an octagon look with 8 needles he then stabbed the girl.

**Extraction, commencing. **

Naruto's HUD showed the girls infection dropping fast. Soon it was nothing. The girl screamed but the mother kept her quite and held her down.

**Extraction complete, infection 0%.**

"Alright, she's fine. She'll be fine but we have to leave here now." Naruto told them.

"Where? That evac site is gone." One man asked he had a gun, most likely from his former team. "I need to get there to see what happened. Once there I can call an evac chopper and get you all out of here. You'll be airlifted to an air craft carrier off the coast and be safe for a while. I'm sure that a safe military ship full of food is better than a chap wood home that will be destroyed by some mutated Zombie that will find you anytime now." Naruto told him.

"He has a point. We haven't eaten anything in days and our water ran out yesterday. Will die here. We should leave. We have a way out of this hell hole now. Let's take it." Another woman said. She too had a kid with her. "I for one will take that chance to leave and survive with my son."

"I agree. We can't stay here."

**(Back on the Aircraft Carrier)**

"Have you found him yet Rebecca?" Jill asked.

"No. But his vital signs are still transmitting so he is still alive."

"Can't you home in on those signals that are transmitting?" Saya asked Rebecca.

Rebecca was silent. "Idiot." She said to herself. She did starting to home in on the vital sign transmissions.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was leading the small group of survivors out of the house and out of the slums. He checked his HUD map, they were 3000 meters from the evac site. It was going to be a long day.

"**NaXz…to can… Yozzzz… hear…. XceZX. Respon… dxZXX gXZ xX XXZxx evac… XZZXxz site…" **

Naruto heard someone on his comlink. "Rebecca? Jill? Come in. Damn it!" Naruto looked to the rest of the group. "Keep moving."

The group kept a relatively fast pace, with only a few short breaks here and there. With Naruto taking point he lead the group away from any infected that he saw with his predator vision. The women and child were in the center of the group while the men with the guns were on the sides and the back. The pace was hard to keep up with as Naruto needed little to no rest and the parents had to carrier their weakened children. But they could be out and about at night as they increase activity at night and it will be harder to see at night for everyone, but Naruto.

The pace and the journey was hard, but at last they made it to the site with an hour to spare. Only to find it in ruins. Zombies roaming around but not many of them. Naruto killed the few stragglers with his hands to save ammo.

"Now we know what David meant when he said this place was gone." One man said.

"We can't stay out here. Get into the main hanger, it's the only building not burned down and it can hold us for the night. It also has food and other supplies that were left behind we can use. Also the radio might still be working and I can contact the Aircraft Carrier for pick up." Naruto looked around as no one was moving. "Get moving!" Naruto told them.

Naruto moved to the command center of the hanger. He was looking for a radio. With the help of his HUD he found a satiate attachment that he could use. He patched into the com channel.

"This is Naruto to the USS Sliver Star Aircraft Carrier does anyone read? Does anyone read me? This is Naruto does anyone read me?"

"**Naruto this is Rebecca thank god."**

"Good to hear you voice Rebecca. Look, my team is dead, all of them are lost. I'm at the evac site with 9 survivors 3 kids. We need pick up now."

"**Naruto, this is Mei. All air support is restricted in your area. Some new kind of strain of mutated freaks. Good news there is an emergency evac site 10 miles north of you. Get there by 2330 hours any later you and your civvies are on your own." **

Glass breaking

Screech

Gunfire

"Shit!"

**END**


End file.
